


Finding Home

by Lexys23



Series: Home [1]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Mild Ariana Grande/Camila Cabello, One Sided Camila Cabello/Shay Mitchell, Puppy Lauren Jauregui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 40,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Dinah wants Ally to be happy.Ally wants to let their family grow.Camila wants someone to play with.Normani wants to be loved.And Lauren just wants to understand.





	1. Multiply

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted in Wattpad.

 

Six year old Normani held three year old Lauren, as she looked through both ends of the tube. She could feel her sister shake from the cold. Normani pulled her closer, trying to sooth her as much as she could.

"You're okay?" Normani asked, looking at the head of dark hair.

Lauren nodded, curling up closer to Normani. The older girl sighed, and leaned back. It had been two weeks since they had ran away. Normani had stuffed two backpacks with their things, and they ran. Well, Normani ran and Lauren just followed.

Normani was not going leave her baby sister with those  _monsters_. Not after what they did to the girl.

"We'll be okay," Normani whispered, holding Lauren, who sighed contently. "We'll be okay."

-

"Don't run too far, okay?" Twenty five year old Dinah told her three year old daughter, Camila.

The little girl nodded and ran off to the play structure. She giggled as she ran through the sand. She looked at the tube and decided to crawl through it, but stopped when she saw a small body sleeping inside.

Her shoes shook the tube, waking the other person up. Camila looked at the emerald eyes staring back at her. "Hi."

The girl let out a whimper.

"I won'd huwt you," Camila said, taking a step towards the girl.

The other girl shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

Camila was scared. She took a step back and shouted for her mother.

-

Hearing her daughter's shouts, Dinah ran as fast as she could. She saw Camila pointing into the tube. Dinah was scared there was an older person in there, a pedophile. She crouched down and looked inside. She frowned when she saw a small body curling up in the middle.

"Hey," Dinah whispered, wanting to get the child's attention, but not wanting to scare them too much. Dinah could see the feature of the child and could determine it was a little girl.

The little girl whimpered. Dinah was about to crawl inside when she was pushed away. It wasn't hard enough to drop her, but it was hard enough to make her lose some balance.

"Leave her alone!" A small voice shouted. Dinah just saw another small figure crawl into the tube and pull the other girl towards her.

Dinah crouched down to see a little black girl hold the smaller girl. "We're not going to hurt you."

The girl didn't say anything. The smaller one tried to hide behind the older girl.

"Where are your parents?"

The older girl shook her head. "No, you can't take us back!" Normani slowly moved back towards the other exit. "Get on."

Dinah watched as the smaller girl climbed on the older girl's back and wrapped her arms around her neck.

The older girl started to crawl away. Dinah ran to the other end and knelt down.

"I'm not going to send you back. Look, it's not safe out here. We're not going to hurt you okay? How about you come home with me? You can get cleaned up, have a nice meal. We'll decide what happens from there, okay?"

The older girl turned to the younger one, who opened her mouth and pointed inside with a nod.

"Why?"

"It doesn't feel right to leave you here alone."

"We'll get to eat?"

Dinah nodded her head. "Can you tell me your names?"

"I'm Normani and this is my little sister, Lauren."

"Nice to meet you Normani, Lauren. My name is Dinah and this is my daughter Camila. We don't live far, just follow us, okay?"

Normani told Lauren to get off her back. Normani ran to another part of the park before returning with two backpacks. She placed the smaller one on Lauren's back before putting er own on. Both girls stood in front of the woman. Dinah took the moment to get a good look at the girls. Dinah didn't know how old the girls were, but she could tell they were too small for their ages. Their small bodies seemed to be matted with bruises. Lauren had a bruise on her cheek and a cut just above her temple. Normani had scratches on her arms and a cut on her forehead.

She really wanted to take them home to take care of them.

-

Twenty-six year old Ally was cooking lunch when Dinah and the girls got to the house. Ally opened the door with a grin, but it was replaced with a confused look when she saw two small girls with her wife.

"Girls, this is my wife Ally. Ally, these are Normani and Lauren, they will be joining us for dinner," Dinah said, Camila in her arms.

Ally turned to the girls, the smaller girl,  _Lauren,_  was hiding behind the older one,  _Normani_.

"It's a good thing I made extra," Ally said, smiling.

"How about we get you cleaned up before dinner?" Dinah offered, giving them a smile.

"I can do it," Normani said, pulling Lauren closer to her.

The younger girl just hid behind Normani, trying to stay out of the women's sights.

"Okay, I'll show you where the bathroom and get you two clean clothes, okay?"

Normani nodded.

Dinah handed Ally the girl in her arms and lead the girls to the bathroom.

"Want to be my taster?" Ally asked Camila.

"Yes p'ease," Camila said, grinning.

Ally placed Camila on the ground and grabbed a chair. She then placed it next to the stove, but not too close. She then had Camila stand on it and taste the food. She's tell Ally that the food needed chocolate, or candy. Ally would just laugh it off, and ask her to try it again. Camila always liked it better the second time.

Dinah returned with Normani and Lauren, who were clean and in new clothes. 

"Camila, do you want to show Normani and Lauren the living room? You guys can watch television before dinner," Dinah suggested.

Camila nodded, and Dinah placed the girl on the ground.

"Come wit me!" Camila exclaimed as she ran to the living room.

Lauren moved closer to Normani. The older girl turned to look at Dinah. The Polynesian woman nodded. "Go ahead."

Normani lead Lauren to the living room.

"So?"

"We found them at the park. It didn't feel right to leave them. They are sisters, runaways I believe. When I asked about their parents, Normani sounded so scared."

"What are you thinking?"

"Keep them here until we decide on what to do. We can call child services, but I don't know if they'll be take from us."

Ally nodded. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. Help me finish dinner."

"I love it when you're bossy."

-

Normani led Lauren to the table. Camila was already at the table, a small booster seat on the chair (Camila stopped using high chairs because she wanted to eat at the tables with her mothers so Ally bought a booster chair). Dinah had placed the extra booster chair on another seat for Lauren.

"Do you want me to help you?" Dinah asked, not wanting to scare the girl.

Lauren looked at Normani before nodding. Dinah gently picked the girl up and placed her on the booster chair. Normani climbed on the chair next to her.

The five sat around the table. Camila started eating as soon as she sat down. The girl was a vacuum. No one knew where the food went.

Dinah looked at Lauren, who still hadn't said a single word. The girl looked so confused.

"Are you okay Lauren?"

Lauren didn't answer, she just turned to Normani.

"We don't know how to use this," Normani answered, signaling to the forks.

Dinah and Ally exchanged looks before showing the girls how to hold the forks.

"How old are you?" Ally asked shortly after they all started to eat.

Lauren looked at Normani.

"I'm six, Lo is three," Normani answered.

"Camila, don't play with your food," Dinah reprimanded.

Camila looked up at her mothers. "Otay."

Dinah smiled. Lauren and Normani ate their food, savoring each bite. Dinah wondered when was the last time the two girls had a good meal. She wondered how long they were on the streets for. She wondered what they had gone through. 

She watched Normani help Lauren, feeling her protective nature flare up as she watched the girls.

She was going to protect those two girls. And looking at Ally, her wife wanted the same thing.

 

 


	2. Speak

 

Normani ran her hand through Lauren's hair (Lauren was laying down on the couch, her head on Normani's lap). The smaller girl let out a sigh, as she stared at the television. Normani watched as a girl in the movie turned into an ogre and had a conversation with a talking donkey. She didn't know what they were watching. She was watching the movie and keeping an eye on the family.

The women were cleaning up in the kitchen while their daughter, Camila, had gone to her room. Dinah had put a movie on for Lauren and Normani. She didn't know how long they were sitting there, but she was a little worried.

Normani looked down at Lauren, who was gripping her pants tightly.

"We are okay," Normani whispered, giving Lauren a reassuring smile.

The girl nodded, her green eyes dull as it always was. Normani had never seen those eyes light up, and it sadden her. Lauren turned to the television, staring at it.

Camila walked into the living room and climbed onto the couch, her attention on the television.

"C-Camila," Normani whispered, staring at the little girl.

Camila turned to look at Normani, giving her a toothy grin. "Hi Mani."

 _Mani_. No one called her Mani. It made her smile.

"How old are you?"

Camila looked down at her hand and held up two fingers. "I thwee."

The girl looked so proud, probably thinking she got it right.

Normani looked to the entrance and saw no one there. She turned to Camila and held up three fingers. "Three."

Confused, Camila looked from her fingers to Normani's and back. She held up three fingers. "Thwee," she whispered to herself. She turned to Normani. "I thwee Mani."

"Lo is three, too."

"Weally?" Camila asked, a grin on her face. "You s'ay wit us?"

Normani looked down at Lauren who fell asleep on her lap. She turned to Camila. She shrugged. "I don't know. Are Dinah and Ally nice?"

Camila gave her a nod. "Weally nice. I loves dem."

Dinah and Ally walked into the living room and sat on either sides of Camila. The girl curled up next to Ally, hugging her.

"I was wondering if we could ask you a few questions," Dinah told Normani, her voice low, not wanting to wake Lauren up.

"O-okay," Normani whispered, pulling Lauren closer to herself.

"How long have you been living in the park?" Ally asked, looking at the girls. Normani could see the worry on her face.

"Two weeks," the six year old answered, her hand still running through Lauren's hair.

"We notice Lauren doesn't talk," Dinah commented her eyes flickering to the sleeping girl.

"Lauren has never said a word," Normani said, looking down at the girl who was curled up against her, her thumb in her mouth. "I don't think she knows how to talk."

"Do you know why?"

"They never let her. I wasn't there in the beginning, but they were really mean to us. They had Lauren longer than they had me. They'd get mad when Lauren made a single sound. They'd punish her if she cried too loudly. They had a closest where they'd lock us if were too bad, and they'd always put Lauren in there when she was too loud, but she was never loud."

"Do you know how long she's been with them?"

"Since she was born."

"And you?"

Normani shrugged. "Two years?"

"And they hurt you two?"

Normani nodded, looking at her bruised arm. "They'd hit us if we asked for food. They'd hit us if we made too much noise. They'd hit us if we woke them up. They'd hit us when they were bored. I remember Lauren got a beating for accidentally wetting the bed, and then kept getting hit when she let out a scream."

Normani's eyes filled with tears as she remembered that day. She was locked in the closest and heard Lauren's screams and the leather hitting her flesh. She couldn't do anything except listen as they beat Lauren. When she was allowed out, she rushed to Lauren, to find her curled up on the ground, catatonically staring at the wall. Her body covered in cuts. Normani hugged her (Lauren was too out of it to feel any pain from her cuts).

"Can you tell us who  _they_  are? We want to make sure they get in trouble for what they did and no one else goes with them."

Normani looked down at Lauren, whose face scrunched up as she moved to get comfortable. She didn't seem to be able to find comfort in any position.

Camila climbed off the couch and out of the living room, returning a few minutes later with a stuffed lion. She looked at Normani.

"Nala fow Lolo?"

Normani looked at Camila, to the lion, to the mothers before stopping at Lauren.

Lauren let out a small, low whimper.

Camila took a small step towards Lauren and stuck Nala under her arms. She turned to Normani with wide eyes.

Lauren wrapped her arms around the stuffed lion, letting out a content sigh.

Camila looked proud of herself as she moved to sit between her mothers.

"Are you going to send us away?" Normani asked, not wanting to leave the house.

The two women and girl had given them so much, more than anyone else had in their lives (except Normani's birthparents who passed away when she was young) and Normani didn't want to leave. She felt safe for the first time in a long time.

Ally and Dinah looked at each other. "We don't want to. But we do have to talk to people about fostering you two."

Normani's eyes widened. "Fosters are mean."

Ally shook her head. "We fostered Mila before adopting her."

"Really?" Normani asked, surprised, her eyes wide.

Dinah smiled. "Yeah, we are going to do what we can to keep you here with us. And we are going to make your old foster parents pay for what they did. Can we have a name?"

"Martins," Normani muttered, looking away.

Lauren bit Nala's ear, trying to make herself into a smaller ball. She let out another sigh.

"Y-you'll protect us?" Normani asked, looking at the two mothers. (Camila was watching the movie, whatever it was.)

"We'll do everything we can to protect you," Ally told her, giving her a smile. "Do you want ice cream while we watch Shrek?"

Normani knew what ice cream was, but she never had any. "We can have some?"

Dinah nodded. "As long as it's not close to breakfast, lunch or dinner, or you ask me or Ally, you can have some."

Normani watched as Ally and Dinah walked to the kitchen. She turned to Camila, who was still glued to the television.

Ally and Dinah walked back with five bowls of ice cream.

"Do you want to wake Lauren up so she can have ice cream too?" Ally asked, a smile on her face.

Normani nodded. She placed her hand on Lauren's shoulder. "Lo, wake up. Ally and Dinah got us ice cream." Normani's excitement came out of her voice.

Lauren let out a small whine as she opened her eyes. She let out a yawn and rubbed her face with the Nala. She went to hid behind Normani when she noticed everyone staring at her.

"Lo, it's okay. We're going to eat ice cream," Normani told her, Ally handing her both plates.

Lauren looked at the bowl with a frown. Normani scooped some ice cream and fed it to Lauren, who was skeptic. She opened her mouth when she seemed to like ice cream. Normani ended up feeding Lauren and herself.

She could feel Ally and Dinah watching, while Camila moved to sit in front of the television with her own ice cream.

Normani didn't want to leave this house.

 


	3. Night

 

Camila had been with Dinah and Ally  _forever_. She didn't remember a time without them. She loved them. But she did get lonely. Lauren and Normani were a refreshing sight. It did make her sad that Lauren didn't seem to want to play. But Normani was nice.

She watched as Lauren and Normani watched the movie (they had moved onto Shrek 2). Lauren was entranced by the talking donkey, while Normani kept an eye on Camila's mothers.

Lauren kept Nala close, not having let go of the lion since waking up. Seeing that made Camila smile. Nala had been a present for her first birthday from Grandma Mili. It felt right to pass it down to Lauren who seemed like she needed it. But she kind of wanted to search her room for another stuffed animal for Normani.

"Okay, time for bed," Dinah said, standing up.

Lauren curled herself against Normani, trying to stay out of sight.

"We have a guest room for you two. Do you want to check it out?"

Normani nodded her head. She got off the couch and helped Lauren climb off.

For someone who was the same age as she was, Lauren sure was tiny. Even Camila was scared to touch her, it felt like a single touch would break Lauren.

Camila followed behind, wanting to see how they liked the room. (It wasn't anything special, but it was still nice.)

Watching both girls, Lauren looked like she wanted to disappear into Normani, so she'd be safe.

Dinah opened the door and showed the two new girls the inside.

"We sleep there?" Normani asked, pointing to the queen sized bed. It was huge. Camila always loved sneaking into the room to jump on the bed. (She had done so for months before she got hurt and had to tell her mothers what happened.)

Ally nodded. "It's for both of you. Maybe tomorrow we can work to getting this room more your styles?"

Normani shrugged.

"Do you want a glass of milk before you go to sleep?" Dinah asked, looking down at the girls.

Lauren let out a small whine. She seemed like she wanted some. Normani looked nervous. Camila grinned.

"Can we haves some?" Camila asked, looking at her mothers.

Dinah nodded her head. She left the room, leaving the girls with Ally.

"Want to get on the bed?" Ally asked, looking at the girls.

Normani turned to Lauren, who was running a finger on the soft blanket.

"We can get on it?"

"Yes!" Camila exclaimed, raising her arms.

Normani flinched while Lauren hurried to hide behind Normani, tears running down her face.

Camila's eyes widened. She didn't expect the two girls to look get scared.

Ally crouched down in front of the girls. Normani stood in front of Lauren.

"We're aren't going to hurt you. Camila is sorry she scared you. She is just loud sometimes and forgets that she's not supposed to scream, especially indoors," Ally told the girls.

Camila nodded her head. "I sowwy."

Lauren's little head peeked out and looked at Camila. She stared at Lauren and gave her a smile.

"Wan' get on bed?"

Lauren looked up at Normani.

The older girl nodded her head. "Yes please."

Ally sat down and patted on the bed. Lauren walked to it. She placed a kiss on Nala's head and placed her on the bed. She then tried to get on, but was too small to do it alone. Normani stood behind Lauren and tried to help her up. Normani was small, almost Camila's size for someone twice her age.

Lauren crawled to the corner, as far away from Ally as she could. She curled up and waited for Normani who sat down next to her. She quickly attached herself to Normani.

Camila looked at her mama to see her smiling at her. Camila slowly inched forward until she was next to the bed. She raised her hands, and Ally picked her up, placing her on the bed. She stayed near her mama, not wanting to scare Normani or Lauren.

Dinah walked in some a few minutes later, with three sippy cups. She gave Normani and Camila one, before turning to Lauren.

"Do you know to use this?" Dinah asked Lauren, who was staring at the lion themes cup.

She looked at Normani, before turning to Dinah. She shook her head.

"Would you like me to help?" Dinah asked, giving Lauren a small smile.

Lauren turned to Normani, who gave her a small nod. Lauren detached herself from Normani and crawled over to Dinah. She sat down next to her, but made sure they weren't touching.

Dinah placed the tip of the sippy cup over Lauren's lips. The small girl placed her small hands on either side of the cup and started to drink out of it, while Dinah held it.

Camila smiled and started to drink from her own sippy cup, Normani stared at it with a frown.

"These are for babies," the six year old said, frowning.

"You can take the top off if you want," Ally told her, giving her smile.

Normani stared at it for a few seconds before drinking out of it the way it was.

Camila, the fast eater and drink she was, finished quickly. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve (she was going to change to her pyjamas, so she didn't need to worry about dirtying her clothes).

"Mama, why does Lo 'ook at Mani a lot?" Camila asked, looking at Ally.

Ally pulled Camila onto her lap. The young girl leaned back against Ally.

"Well, I think Lauren looks up to Normani and trusts what she says. So Lauren always looks at Normani to make sure she'll be safe."

Camila nodded, her eyes closing.

"Miss Dinah," Normani whispered, putting the cup down.

Dinah looked up from Lauren, who was finishing her milk.

"Call me Dinah," she said, with a smile.

"D-Dinah?"

"Yes?"

"Um, when Lo sleeps, she wets the bed," Normani told her, looking at the cup.

Camila frowned. "I wet myself a lot. It okay. I have pullies."

"Can Lo use one?" Normani asked, looking at Dinah, then Ally.

Ally smiled. "I think we have a few of Mila's old diapers. They're small enough for Lauren."

"Thank you Miss Ally."

"Call me Ally."

Camila didn't remember what happened after. She fell asleep.

-

Ally placed a diaper on Lauren while Normani kept the girl calm.

Normani and Lauren were tucked in a few minutes later and Lauren was out a few seconds after that.

Ally smiled when she saw the two girl cuddling to each other. Normani was holding Lauren, while the girl was asleep.

"The bathroom is across the hall if you need to go. Dinah and I will have our door open if you need anything, okay?"

Normani nodded. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. Goodnight Normani," Ally said, not wanting to address Lauren in case she woke up.

"Night Ally, Dinah," Normani responded, closing her eyes.

Ally turned the light off and left the door slightly opened, before leaving to her own bedroom to get ready for the next day.

-

Normani was taken out of her sleep because of whimpers. She opened her eyes to see Lauren turning, the whimpers coming out of her.

"Lo?" Normani whispered, sitting up. She reached over to touch Lauren's shoulder when she sat up, letting out a loud yell.

Normani jumped from the sound. She knew Lauren must have had a nightmare.

Lauren was sitting in the middle of the bed (being swallowed by all the blankets and pillows), silent tears streaming down her face.

Normani moved over and pulled Lauren into her arms.

Ally rushed into the room, turning on the lights to see Lauren (with tears) sitting on Normani's lap (who looked scared).

"Lauren, are you okay?" Ally asked, taking a step towards the girl.

Lauren let out another whimper and tried to move behind Normani, but end up under all the blankets.

Ally got closer to the bed, but the tiny lump under the covers moved closer to the wall.

The woman didn't look like she wanted to leave, but Normani knew that Lauren wasn't going to come out from under the covers until Ally was gone.

"It's okay," Normani told her. "We're sorry we woke you up."

Ally shook her head. She gave Normani a small smile. "Are you sure?"

Normani nodded.

"Okay. Goodnight Normani, goodnight Lauren."

"Night Ally," Normani responded.

The other woman turned the lights out (after Normani told her it was okay) and left.

"Lo, she's gone. You can come out," Normani said, turning to the lump that started moving. Normani watched as the lump got closer. She smiled when she saw Lauren's head pop out. "How are you doing Lo?"

The girl shrugged.

"Let's get some sleep? I'm here Lo. I'm always here."

Lauren moved until she was wrapped in Normani's arms.

The older girl waited until Lauren was asleep before following her, wondering what the next day was going to hold.


	4. Shots

 

Normani groaned, as the shaking woke her up. She opened her eyes to see Lauren's big green eyes staring at down her. Lauren sat back when Normani sat up and opened her mouth.

"Okay," Normani said, rubbing her eyes. She moved to get off the bed and looked at Lauren was laying down with Nala in her arms.

There was a knock on the door. Normani turned, as Ally opened the door. She gave them a smile. "Morning. Dinah and I made breakfast if you and your little lump want to join. We left some toothbrushes out for you."

Normani turned back to see Lauren hiding under all the blankets.

"Lauren needs to be changed," Normani said, turning back to Ally.

The older woman nodded. She told Normani was going to get what she what she needed. Normani went back to Lauren, or rather the lump that was over Lauren.

"Lo? Miss Ally is gonna change you, okay?"

Lauren shook her head under the blankets, making Normani giggle.

"I'll be with you. I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you. Trust me?"

Lauren peeked from under the blankets and nodded her head. She slowly moved to the edge of the bed. Normani climbed back onto the bed and placed Lauren's head on her lap. She ran her hair through the girl's hair as they waited for Ally to return.

The woman arrived soon after and quickly changed the girl. Once they were done, Normani climbed off the bed and helped Lauren get off.

Before they left the bedroom, Lauren let out a loud whine and ran back to the bed and struggled to get onto it. She whined, as she tried to climb, but was unable to get onto it.

Lauren whined loudly, turning to Normani, pointing to the covers.

Normani climbed onto the bed and crawled to the end of the bed, retrieving Nala. She gave the lion back to Lauren, who kissed the lion's cheeks and hugged it tightly.

Normani watched with a smile, before getting off the bed and lead Lauren to the kitchen.

"Lolo, Mani, hi," Camila greeted, giggling.

Normani smiled at the cheerful girl. Lauren let out a small squeal and went to hide behind Normani.

"You funny," Camila said, turning her attention to her food. She got a spoonful of colorful cereal.

Dinah grabbed two bowls and placed them on the table. She turned to the two girls. "What cereal would you like?"

Normani was shocked. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She turned to Lauren, who was peeking at the tall blond woman.

She pointed to the cheerios.

"You got it little Lady," Dinah said, pouring cereal into the bowls. She then grabbed the milk and poured it into one of the bowls. She tipped it onto the other bowl, but Lauren let out a whine. Dinah stopped and looked at the two girls.

"Lo doesn't like milk in her cereal," Normani explained, pulling Lauren in her arms.

"Would she like a cup on the side?"

Normani nodded. She grabbed Lauren's hand and lead her to the chairs.

Normani watched as Lauren tried to climb on the chair, but was unable to get onto it. She let out a huff and turned to Normani.

"Miss Ally, Lo can't get on the chair," Normani said, turning to Ally.

The shorter blond grinned and walked to Lauren. "Do you want help?"

Lauren looked to Normani, who nodded. Lauren nodded and raised her hands. Ally picked Lauren up and placed her on the chair. She looked into her plate of cheerios, grabbed a handful and shoved a good amount into her mouth. Lauren grabbed another handful and offered it to the lion.

Normani smiled, as she turned to her own cereal and started to eat it.

-

Dinah watched as Lauren curled up next to Normani. The smaller girl curling up with Nala. Camila was playing with the toys in the corner. Ally was sitting across from her, filling out the paper work. Normani answered the question she knew the answers too. Ally turned it in and sat with Ally, as she watched the three girls.

Dr. Lovato came out with a clipboard and looked around.

"Lauren Jauregui, Normani Hamilton," she called out.

The younger of the two flinched, trying to hide.

"Demi no hurt. She nice," Camila said, standing up and rushing to Dinah. She raised her hands and the girl picked her daughter up.

"We just want to make sure you're going to be healthy," Ally told the girls, who looked scared.

"A-are you going to leave us?" Normani asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "Pleased don't leave us. No one had been nice to us before."

Ally and Dinah exchanged looks. They could see how scared the girls seemed.

"We will make sure you stay with us for as long as possible," Dinah told them, "but we want to make sure you two are healthy."

Normani nodded and climbed off the chair. She then helped Lauren climb off. Ally lead them to Demi, while Dinah followed with Camila in her arms.

They went into the room and Demi looked through the forms.

"So, the forms are mostly empty," Demi commented, "their social worker gave you nothing?"

Dinah and Ally looked at each other. "They ran away from home. We found them hiding in the park."

Demi frowned at them. "I'm gonna have to call Selena."

Ally nodded. "Please. We want to keep these girls safe. We want to make sure they aren't hurt anymore."

Demi nodded her head. She turned her attention to the girls, who checked them over, even Nala (Lauren didn't let Demi touch her unless she saw both Normani and Nala were okay).

Demi sighed and turned to Dinah and Ally. "This is the bad part. Both girls need their shots, and I'm not sure how they are going to react."

Dinah and Ally gave her a nod. Ally turned to the two girls. "Demi here is going to give you a shot. It's only hurt for a second, but you need it to keep from getting sick."

Lauren shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

Dinah felt her heart break as the young girl started to silent cry and shake her head. Normani's eyes widened, as Lauren's cries got a little louder.

Dinah and Ally weren't sure what to do, as the girl's didn't like to be touched.

"Sh-she'll be quiet," Normani said, tears in her own eyes.

Dinah walked to Normani and picked her up, rocking her. Ally did the same with Lauren, rocked the girl and whispered into her ear.

Camila moved to the exam table and grabbed Nala. She started to rock the lion. "It okay. Lolo an' Mani okay. Shh, it okay."

Lauren had her finger in her mouth, as her sobbing slowed down. Normani leaned into Dinah.

Dinah looked at the girl. "Will you let the nice doctor give you a shot? It'll be quick and I'll hold you the whole time."

Normani nodded. Demi walked over and prepared Normani's arm for the shot.

"Relax, it's only for a second," Dinah whispered, before quietly singing in her native language.

Normani flinched, but didn't cry.

"It's over. You were such a good girl. When we get home, you can have ice cream," Dinah told her.

Normani looked up at Dinah. "C-Can I hold Lo's hand?"

Dinah smiled and walked over. Normani reached over and held Lauren's hand, while Ally kept her calm. Demi gave Lauren her shot, causing tears to fall out of her eyes.

Demi turned to the mothers. "I'll have Selena give you a call to discuss the plan. But they seem perfectly fine, although I think you should meet with a therapist to discuss a way to help Lauren's lack of speech."

"We want to help her, show her it's okay to talk. But we have to earn her trust. We want her to be comfortable before we move to get her help."

Demi nodded. "Do you plan to foster them?"

Dinah smiled. "We don't want to let them go."

"They seem to like you. I think you should go home, they seem to be getting sleepy."

Dinah and Ally said their thank yous and left. Camila followed behind, carrying Nala.

"I pwotect Nala fow Lolo," Camila whispered, holding onto Nala.

Dinah smiled at her daughter. She had been so nervous that Camila would have been jealous, but Camila seemed to protect Lauren and Normani, even gave Lauren her favorite stuffed lion.

Ally placed an emotionally exhausted Lauren in the car seat (which belonged to Camila, but Lauren was too small to sit without it and Camila was happy because she could be a "Big Girl"). Normani was placed next to her, and Camila placed Nala on Lauren's lap, who quickly snuggled to the bear.

"Let's go get some ice cream," Dinah said, while starting the car.

Ally leaned over and kissed her wife's cheek. Camila grinned in the back seat. Normani was just holding Lauren's hand. And because of the way the car seat was supposed to be facing, Dinah couldn't see Lauren, but assumed she was asleep.

Dinah knew she was going to do anything in her power to make sure the girls stayed with her, the girls just had to. They needed a good home, and they wanted to give them that.

 


	5. Social

Dinah woke up with a start. She was hearing things coming from outside her door. She looked over to see Ally still asleep. She slowly climbed out of her bed and went to check on Camila. The girl was spread out on her bed, her blankets bundled up on the ground. Dinah rolled her eyes and picked up the blankets, covering the girl again. She smiled down at the girl and kissed her forehead.

She then went to the guest room, seeing Normani asleep, a small lump next to her. Not wanting to scare any of the girls, she closed the door.

She was about to go back to bed when she heard a small sound coming from the kitchen. She grabbed the closest thing to her (a hairdryer, why it was in the hall, she didn't know) and slowly walked to the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty. She was about to go back to bed when she saw a small movement under the table.

She grabbed the hairdryer and turned the kitchen light on. She slowly walked to the table, and crouched down, let out a laugh when she saw Lauren and Nala hiding under there. (The small girl was small enough that she could stand under the table.) Lauren was wearing a pair of Camila's pyjamas. The shirt was too long, Lauren's hands were hidden. The pyjama pants pooled around her feet.

"Hi, what are you doing here so late?"

Lauren's eyes shifted around the room, as she seemed to look for an escape. Dinah placed the hairdryer on the ground and took a small step towards the little girl.

"Are you hungry?"

Lauren didn't eat a lot during dinner. She wanted to keep on sleeping. Dinah could see the girl was hungry.

Lauren pointed to Nala and then into her open mouth.

"Nala is hungry?"

Lauren nodded.

Dinah smiled. "How about you and I eat with Nala to keep her company?"

Lauren nodded again, patting Nala's head. She kissed the lion's head. She pulled and chair out and placed Nala on it. She gave the lion a kiss before trying to climb on herself.

Dinah quickly rushed to the girl to keep her from falling down. (Dinah was going to talk to Ally about getting a stepping stool for Lauren.)

She told Lauren she was going to help her onto the chair. Once she was on the booster seat, she placed Nala on the table next to her and tried to reach for the bread on the table.

"Does Nala want a grill cheese sandwich?"

Lauren frowned at Dinah, tilting her head.

"I'll make you a sandwich Pup," she said, wishing she could ruffle the girl's hair.

Lauren frowned at that. She let out a whine and shook her head. She hugged Nala tightly.

"Okay, no puppy, Cub, like a baby lion?"

Lauren nodded her head, petting Nala's head.

Dinah prepared the ingredients to make the sandwiches. She made one for herself and half for Lauren and Nala to share.

Lauren offered it to Nala, but then bit it herself. She sat there, eating it.

Dinah watched her as she ate her own sandwich. She finished it quickly, before watching as Lauren offered her sandwich to Nala after every bite.

Once Lauren finished her sandwich, she let out a yawn.

They sat there in silence (it wasn't uncomfortable) to let the food go down so Lauren wouldn't get sick. Once Dinah was sure it was enough time, she stood up.

"How about we go brush our teeth, and you go back to Normani."

Lauren nodded her head. She climbed out off the chair (Dinah made sure she was there to keep Lauren from falling.) Lauren followed Dinah (with some space between them. Dinah had to be in front, Lauren didn't like strangers walking behind her, or so it seemed) to the restroom and allowed the blond to brush her teeth.

Lauren ran to the bed and tried to climb with one arm, as the other was holding onto Nala. Dinah helped her up, and she watched as Lauren scrambled under the blankets. Normani wrapped her arms around her little sister, and smiled.

Dinah smiled and went back to her room.

Ally sat up and frowned. "Where were you?"

"Having a late snack with the Cub?"

"Cub?"

"Lauren?"

"Oh, the Lump?"

"How many nicknames does that girl have?"

Ally laughed. "I need to find a cuter one for that girl. And for Mani. And for Mila. They need cute nicknames."

"We'll think about it later. We should go to sleep, Selena is coming in the morning."

"Goodnight babe," Ally whispered, laying back down.

Dinah kissed her cheek. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I know."

-

Normani stared at the lady. Lauren was hiding behind her, as always. Nala pressed against her face. Normani played with her (Camila's) sleeves.

Her name was Selena. She was supposedly Camila's old social worker. (After being adopted for  a year, Selena felt like Camila was safe and stopped having surprise check ups.)

"Do you like it here?" Selena asked Normani.

"They let us have ice cream," Normani whispered, looking to make sure Dinah and Ally didn't hear (they did).

"You couldn't have ice cream before?"

Normani shook her head. "No. None let me have some."

"Were the Martin's your only foster home?"

"I had three. They had Lauren forever. But I had two other mommies and daddies."

"And what happened with them?"

Normani shrugged. "They didn't like me."

"Why not?"

Normani shrugged.

"Did they ever hit you?" Selena asked, leaning a little closer to Normani.

The girl in question shook her head. "Only the Martins."

"Had anyone ever been nice to you?"

"One of the other kids was nice. He's teach me to read every night. I got to read to Lauren when I moved with her. Lauren is nice. Miss Dinah and Miss Ally are nice. Camila gave me a nickname."

Selena smiled at the girl. "Do you like Ally and Dinah?"

The young girl nodded her head. "Miss Ally and Miss Dinah are nice. They gave us a big bed. They give us food. We feel safe."

"Why do you call them Miss? Did they ask you too?"

Normani shook her head. "No. They are older. Older people are Miss or Mister."

Selena smiled. "And your sister? Can I ask her questions?"

Normani looked at Lauren, who looked ready to cry. "No."

Selena looked shocked. "Why not?"

"She doesn't talk. And she doesn't like people talking to her," Normani told her.

Selena nodded. "Okay. Have you always felt like they were going to hit you?"

Lauren whimpered at the question. Normani shook her head.

"No. Can we stay with them? We want to stay with Miss Ally and Miss Dinah and Mila. Please?"

Selena smiled. "We'll try. We are going to make your old foster parents pay for what they did, okay? They are not going to hurt anyone ever again, okay?"

Normani smiled. "Thank you."

Selena stood up. She called in Dinah and Ally. Camila walked in behind them too, wanting to be a part of the conversation.

"Everything seems to check out. And because you fostered Camila and she's doing great, you'll have no problem fostering Normani and Lauren. We'll investigate the Martins. But their fostering licenses will be revoked. I will be give you two a number for a speech therapist for Lauren. And I'll find out about sign language to help you and Lauren communicate."

"Wha' si'n lan'witch?" Camila asked, looking at the adults.

Selena looked at Camila. "It's talking with your hands. It's for people who can't talk or hear, and lets them talk to other people."

"Oh, 'ike Lolo?"

"Yes, like Lolo."

Camila glared at Selena. "No, I call Lolo, Lolo. On'y me."

Selena smiled. "I'm sorry. Like Lauren."

Camila nodded her acceptance. "I do too?"

"You and Normani can learn too."

Camila grinned. She turned to Lauren. "Lolo, we tawk soon."

Lauren hummed, hugging Nala.

Selena stood up. "I'll take this to the office and get it approved. But by the look of things, Lauren and Normani should be able to stay with you."

"Thank you," Ally said, smiling.

Selena shook her head. "No, thank you for being one of the good ones. You make my job easier."

"These kids deserve a nice home."

Selena left, leaving the five alone.

Normani hugged Lauren, who bit Nala's ear.

Ally knelt down in front of the girls. Lauren whimpered, but didn't hide from her. That made Normani smile. (She had heard about Dinah and Lauren's late night snack and was proud of her little sister. Lauren took after Normani, and if Normani was comfortable around Dinah and Ally, so will Lauren.)

"So the two of you are staying with us?"

"Forever?" Normani asked, hoping it was forever.

"Until you want to leave."

Normani gasped. "Never."

Ally grinned. "Forever."

Normani turned to Lauren. "Laur, our forever home."

Lauren nodded, not really knowing what that meant.

Normani grinned. "Forever."

Camila threw a fist up. "Yes. Lolo an' Mani s'ay!"

Dinah rolled her eyes, before grabbing her. Camila squealed as she giggled.

Normani watched with a smile. She turned to look at Lauren, who was watching with big, hopeful eyes.

Normani wanted to stay here forever.

 


	6. Panic

****Normani held Lauren close, while they watched the television show. Camila was on the other couch, giggling as she jumped on it.

Ally walked in and grabbed Camila, tossing her over her shoulder. "No jumping on couches Tigger."

Camila giggled.

Ally placed Camila back on the couch and watched as her daughter curled up on her lap. "What are we watching?"

"Winnie," Camila answered, grinning.

Ally sat back and watched a few seconds of it before turning her attention to Lauren and Normani.

Both girls were captivated by Winnie the Pooh. Lauren's eyes were wide, her teeth biting Nala's ear (the girl was never without the lion) and Normani watched, her hand running through Lauren's hair.

Ally grinned, as she thought of a cute nickname for the two girls.

"You want ice cream Tigger?"

Camila nodded her head quickly. Ally pushed Camila away, letting her lean against the couch and walked to Normani and Lauren. "Do you and Lauren want ice cream?"

Normani looked down at Lauren, who nodded.

"Please?"

Ally grinned. "I'll go get some."

Ally went to the kitchen and got some ice cream for the three girls.

"Ice cream with my Tigger, my Pooh-Bear and my little Roo," Ally said, with a smile on her face, the ice cream in a small tray.

"Pooh-Bear?" Normani asked, a small confused frown on her face.

Ally (having given Camila her ice cream) knelt down in front of Normani. "You are my Pooh-Bear."

Normani grinned, as she grabbed her ice cream.

"And Lauren here is my Roo," Ally added, turning to the little girl.

Lauren pointed to the television.

"Yeah, you're my little kangaroo."

Lauren hummed, turning her attention to her ice cream.

Ally went to sit with Camila, when Normani reached for her hand. The six year old patted on the seat next to her. Ally smiled and sat down next to her.

Camila got off the couch she was on and moved onto Ally's lap.

She felt Normani move closer.

Ally smiled. All she needed was her Lauren comfortable around her and it would all be great.

-

"We should let her sleep," Ally said, in the kitchen making lunch. "I don't know how she's going to react out there, in the mall with a lot of people."

"What if I just take Normani? I'd like for one of them to chose what they want in their rooms," Dinah suggested, watching Ally.

"That can work. Go wake her up, see if she'd want to go and maybe have her let Lauren know what is going on."

Dinah nodded and walked to the bedroom both girls were taking their naps in.

She knelt down next to the bed. "Normani, sweetie," she whispered, gently shaking the girl.

Normani opened her eyes and looked at Dinah. She smiled softly.

"How'd you sleep sweetie?"

"Good," Normani answered, yawning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. (Lauren had her back to them. She was curled up into a small ball.)

"Do you want to go buy things for your room?" Dinah asked, smiling at the girl.

"And Lo?"

"She'll stay here with Ally and Mila, that way she can sleep more. If you want, you can wake her up to tell her."

"Just you and me?"

"We can take Camila if you want," Dinah suggested.

"No!" Normani exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Can it be you and me? Mi-Cami can stay here with Laur."

Dinah smiled. "Just you and me. We'll go shop for your rooms. And you can choose Lauren's room too."

Normani grinned. She turned over. "Lauren, psst," she whispered, waking up the younger girl.

Lauren whined and turned. She rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn.

"Hey Laur, I'm going to go to the store with Miss Dinah. You stay here with Miss Ally and Camila okay? I'll be back."

Lauren's eyes widened as she shook her head.

Normani sighed. "Lauren, you are safe here. Miss Ally and Camila are really nice. Go back to sleep, I'll be back when you wake up."

Lauren launched herself onto Normani's arms. She shook her head.

Normani sighed. "I'll be back Laur. I promise. I'll be here until you fall back asleep. Go to sleep Laur."

Lauren grabbed Nala and curled up under the blankets.

Dinah watched as Normani ran her hand through Lauren's hair, humming until the younger girl fell asleep.

Dinah offered her hand to Normani who took it.

-

Dinah and Normani had found comforters and pillows and clothing. She got a nightlight for Lauren for her room (for when she chose to sleep alone).

They were at the Pizza Hut inside of the Target. Dinah had the pizza and breadsticks in front of them.

Normani bit into the breadstick, grinning. "This is good. Can we take some to Lauren?"

Dinah nodded. "I'll buy more for the girls at home."

Normani grinned, as she bit into the breadstick.

"Did you have fun?" Dinah asked, grabbing a piece of pizza and placing it on the empty part of the box.

Normani nodded. "Yes. I never shopped."

"You'll have your own room," Dinah said, smiling.

The smile left Normani's face. "I won't share with Lauren?"

"You won't have to."

"Are you going to adopt us?" Normani asked, frowning. "I knew kids who were adopted. They were happy. I always wanted to be adopted."

Dinah frowned a bit. She hadn't talked to Ally about it, and she didn't want to say anything. One thing for sure, she wouldn't force the girls into the family, and as happy as Normani was with them, Lauren didn't seem so comfortable around them.

"I think we should all sit and talk about it. For now, let's just get your rooms set up and get you guys really healthy."

Normani nodded, as she reached for the pizza slice. She watched how Dinah bit into hers and copied her.

"Do you think Lauren is going to like what we got her?" Normani asked, her mouth filled with food.

"It's not nice to talk when there is food in your mouth," Dinah said softly, "but you've known her longer, you tell me."

Normani shrugged. "I've known her longer, but I've never seen her happy. I want her to be happy."

"You're a really good sister."

"She's the only person I have left."

Dinah shook her head. "You have us."

-

Lauren looked around. She had woken up, and Normani wasn't back. Let out a whimper, she hugged Nala close. She looked at the closed door. She didn't want anyone entering and finding her alone.

She crawled to the end of the bed (whining when she felt her wet diaper, but she wasn't going to say anything) and climbed off it. She grabbed Nala and the thick comforter and went to hide, not wanting to be hurt.

She dragged the comforter into a hiding place and placed it on the ground. She covered Nala under the comforter. She sat on it and just curled up, staring at the closed door in front of her.

-

"Hey Baby, what's sup?" Dinah answered, a grin on her face.

" _I can't find her_ ," Ally said, panic in her voice.

"Who?"

" _Lauren! She's gone!_ "

"Breath okay, just breath. Normani and I are on the way."

" _Does she know where Lauren might be?_ "

Dinah sighed and looked at the six year old that was eating her pizza, swinging her legs, moving her head to the beat of the song playing on the speakers.

"Normani, if Lauren went to hide somewhere, where would she go?"

Frowning, Normani answered, "She hides in closets."

Dinah was confused, but told Ally to check the closet.

" _Found her_."

Dinah sighed. She knew she could let Normani eat on her own pace without being worried, but she knew Lauren would want Normani back soon.

-

Dinah told Ally to check the closet, and she opened the door.

Curled up in the corner of the closet was Lauren. She was curled up, her arm draped over a "sleeping" Nala. She was biting a bit of the comforter.

Lauren let out a whine and slowly opened her eyes. She pushed herself so she was pressed against the wall. She used Nala to hide her face.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Ally whispered, sitting on the ground. "I'll wait for Normani with you."

Lauren just watched Ally, not making any sound.

Ally just sat on the ground, closing her eyes. She could hear Lauren move a little.

They sat there for a little while, when Ally heard little footsteps running towards them. She opened her eyes to see Camila throw herself into Ally's arms.

"Mama!"

Ally let out a laugh. "How was your nap?"

"Good," she answered before looking at Lauren. "Hi Lolo."

The small girl gave a little wave.

"We 'tay?"

Ally shrugged. "We are just waiting for Mani and Mommy to come home."

"I 'tay," Camila said, sitting on the ground.

Ally could see Lauren perk up at that.

They sat there, while Camila talked about her dream. Lauren listened, but petted Nala the whole time.

The front door opened and closed soon after.

"Mommy home!" Camila exclaimed, shooting up and running away.

Ally stood up as well and turned to Lauren. "Normani is home. Do you want to go see how her trip was?"

Lauren looked down and nodded. She stood up.

Ally could see how uncomfortable it was for Lauren to move. "Did you wet yourself?"

Lauren nodded her head.

Ally led Lauren to the bed and changed her. Once the girl was cleaned, she placed the girl on the ground. She was about to lead Lauren out, when she felt her shirt being pulled. She looked down at Laure with a smile.

She held Nala with one arm and used the other to reach for Ally.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Ally asked, her heart beat quickening.

Lauren nodded and let out a whine.

Ally smiled and picked the girl up. Lauren placed her head on Ally shoulder, Nala's ear back in her mouth.

"Lets go see what Normani and Dinah got," Ally said, a grin on her face.

Lauren nodded her head.

 


	7. Heart

****Ally walked into the living room with Lauren in her arms. The girl was hiding her face with Nala. Ally smiled, as she felt Lauren breath deeply.

"Look Roo, Normani and Dinah are home," Ally said, crouching down to let Lauren stand. The small girl ran to Normani and wrapped her small arms around her sister.

She looked over to see Camila opening a pizza box, trying to grab a slice.

"Get over here Tigger," Ally called, pointing to the spot next to her.

Camila sighed and walked over to Ally, sitting down next to her.

"Look, Laur," Normani said, reaching over and grabbing a small blanket with Simba and Nala on it.

Lauren gasped, as she grabbed it. She pressed it against her face. She pulled Normani's shirt, and pointed from her Nala stuffed lion to the Nala on the blanket. Lauren pressed Nala against her face again and smiled.

Normani gasped, tears in her eyes. She stared at Lauren.

"Are you okay?" Dinah asked, staring at Normani.

The six year old smiled. "Lauren has never smiled," she answered, staring at Lauren who was still rubbing the blanket against her face.

Lauren extended her hand, holding the blanket out to Normani. The older girl moved closer and let Lauren rub the blanket on her face.

"It's soft," Normani said, the tears in her eyes.

Lauren nodded, going back to rub the blanket against her face, letting out a happy hum.

"What else did you get?" Ally asked, wanting to put a smile on Normani's face as well.

The girl's eyes widened. "We got a blankie for Cami too," she said, looking through the bags.

Camila's attention left the pizza box and went to Normani, who held a blanket covered in bananas.

"T'ank you," Camila whispered, grabbing the blankets. She grinned and crawled to Normani and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Normani nodded. She turned to Dinah to explain the rest.

"We got a nightlight for when Normani and Lauren get their own room. We got a few more diapers, I wasn't sure if we were going to keep the big bed for both of them of for when one of our mothers sleep over, so I wanted to wait to talk to about that. But we got a few Lion King, Shrek, Princess posters. And a few Spongebob ones for the Koala. Got a few pacifiers for Lauren so she could stop biting Nala's ear. And some clothes for them."

Ally nodded. "We'll discuss rooms after dinner. But that sounds good. Let's go eat some pizza, yeah?"

Camila didn't need to be told twice. The second she heard "pizza," she dropped her blanket and ran to the kitchen.

The mothers smiled. Dinah went in after her with the box of pizza.

Ally stayed behind to see Normani reach for Lauren's hand. The smaller girl stood up and grabbed it.

"How about we leave the blanket here so it doesn't get dirty," Ally suggested, pointing to the couch.

Lauren looked devastated.

Ally crouched down in front of the girl. "You'll be able to wrap yourself in it when we finish eating. You haven't eat, you must be hungry."

Lauren opened her mouth and pointed inside.

Ally nodded her head. "Yeah, we'll go eat."

Lauren nodded. She placed the blanket on the couch and placed Nala next to it. Lauren patted Nala's head and nodded. She pointed to the blanket, then at Nala.

"Nala will protect blankie," Normani said, grinning.

Lauren turned to Normani and nodded. She walked to Ally and raised her arms. Ally picked Lauren up and held Normani's hand as she lead them to the kitchen.

Dinah had already served Camila and prepared their spots. Ally laughed when she saw tomato sauce all over Camila's face.

She lead Normani to her seat and sat Lauren down.

"Laur, we eat like this," Normani said, showing Lauren how to eat the pizza.

Lauren copied her, creating a mess.

Ally smiled, eating her own pizza.

-

Dinah sat down. The small family (Lauren and Normani weren't really family, but Dinah and Ally wanted them to be) sat in the living room,  _Lilo and Stitch_ playing.

Lauren wrapped the blanket around her body, making herself into a burrito. (Ally had called her that, and Normani decided to call Lauren Boo, or Little Burrito.)

"Why do you have Cami?" Normani asked, frowning. She wrapped herself with her Disney Princess blanket.

The burrito sitting next to Normani, watching the alien movie.

Another, loosely wrapped burrito (a taco really) was on the ground.

"When she was born, there was a hole in her heart. The doctors needed to fix it, but it was a lot of money. Her parents couldn't afford it. So they gave her away. Dinah and I were beginning to foster and hadn't had a kid at the time. So the people in charge gave her to us. They paid for the surgeries. After the surgery, the hole was closed. We fell in love with her and decided we wanted to make her ours, so we adopted her. She still goes to the doctor once a month to make sure her heart is working good. But everything has been good so far."

"And her old mommy and daddy?"

Dinah shrugged. "They disappeared. We don't know where they are, what they are doing. Camila is ours, and that's all that matters."

Normani nodded. She moved her fingers around. "My first mommy and daddy loved me. They died."

"We're sorry."

Normani shrugged. "I got to save Lauren, so it's okay. I just miss them."

Ally walked up to Normani. "Your parents loved you then and they love you know. They are watching over you. And they are in here," Ally pointed to Normani's heart, "they will always be there."

Normani launched herself into Ally's arms, letting out a small cry.

Camila looked at Normani, then at the movie to see Nani crying. She gasped.

"Nani," Camila whispered, before joining in on the hug. Dinah rolled her eyes with a fond smile. She looked at Lauren, to see the girl try to roll to Normani.

The girl had a frustrated look on her face as she tried to roll over, but was unable to. The girl let out a small huff.

"Having trouble there Cub?"

Lauren looked at Dinah, before nodding her head.

Dinah stood up and walked over to the girl. She sat down next to her, while Lauren watched her. Dinah made no movement to touch the girl, when Lauren rolled over.

Dinah slowly grabbed the girl and placed her on her lap. Lauren didn't fight. She just sat on Dinah's lap like a good burrito.

Normani and Camila were sitting on Ally's lap, Camila's attention back on the movie. Normani placed her head on Ally's chest, curled up.

Lauren wiggled a little on Dinah's lap. The tall woman looked down to see Lauren staring up at her. She opened her mouth and bit down.

Dinah was slightly confused. She turned to Normani, the Lauren-Whisperer.

"She wants to bite."

Dinah nodded. "Hey Wally, can you go get a pacifier from that bag?"

Camila jumped off the couch and grabbed to pacifiers. She gave one to her mother and bit another one. Dinah rolled her eyes but said nothing. Camila didn't use one often, and she knew that Camila would stop when she was four (or she read online).

Lauren bit the pacifier and snuggled on her lap, turning her attention to the movie.

Dinah looked at Ally and smiled.

After watching the second movie, Dinah and Ally carried a sleeping cub and koala. Normani walked behind them (having fought her sleep because she wanted to finish the movie). Ally took Camila to her room, while Dinah got to put Normani and Lauren to bed. Normani stood there, while Dinah changed Lauren's diaper and dressed her up in pyjamas. She tucked Lauren in, not into a burrito incase Lauren woke up.

"Can I put on my Princess pjs?" Normani asked, letting out a small yawn.

"Sure thing Munchkin," Dinah answered, grabbing the pair of clothing and helping the sleepy girl get dressed. She then picked Normani up and placed her on the bed.

"Sweet dreams."

Normani gave Dinah a sleepy smile. "I hope you adopt us," Normani whispered, before falling sleep.

Dinah smiled. "I hope so too."

 


	8. Nightmare

 

It had been two days since meeting Lauren, the Baby Burrito. And both girls were get used to being cared for. They had breakfast every morning. They had lunch. They had dinner. They had a place to play. They had a warm place to sleep on that was bigger.

Lauren was curled up in her "tortilla" blanket, Nala pressed against her chest. She breathed evenly, as she dreamed about living with lions.

The winced when she felt something hit her. She opened her eyes to see Normani thrashing about in her sleep.

Lauren had never seen her so restless. She pushed her blankets off her body and moved closer to Normani. She gently shook Normani, wanting to wake her up.

Normani woke up and pushing Lauren away.

The girl fell back and hit the wall with a bang. Her eyes widened, as tears filled her eyes.

Normani stared with wide eyes. Lauren hugged Nala tightly, as her tears fell down her face.

Their bedroom door opened and Dinah and Ally stood there, the lights turning on.

Lauren started to cry. Normani sat up and tried to hug the girl, but Lauren just cried harder and tried to scramble away from Normani, not wanting to pushed again.

Lauren tried to get off the bed, but her legs got tangled on the blanket and she started to fall off the bed. But Dinah caught her in time before Lauren slammed to the ground.

Normani sat on the bed, looking devastated. Her own eyes started to fill with tears, while Lauren cried in Dinah's arms.

Ally rushed to the older girl and brought her into her arms. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I-I was having a bad dream, and-and I think I pushed Lauren."

Lauren pressed her face against Dinah's chest, her tears soaking the pyjama shirt.

Dinah started to rock Lauren, while Lauren let out her cries.

"I'm sorry," Normani whispered before crying herself.

Lauren looked at the bed to see Ally hugging Normani.

The small girl looked up at Dinah, to see her smiling down at her. Lauren then just snuggled into Dinah, before wiping her tears.

"How about we all go to our room and sleep together? We'll even get Camila," Dinah suggested, placing her chin on Lauren's head.

"Can we?" Normani asked.

Ally picked up Normani and they took the girls out of the room (although Lauren made Dinah get her tortilla blanket).

After dropping Normani on the bed, she went to go get Camila. She brought in the girl, who was pouting, but grinned when she saw who was on the bed.

"S'umber pa'ty?" Camila asked, looking at her mother.

"Sleeping party. Get over here Wally, I need my koala hugs," Dinah said, opening her arms, (Lauren had already become a taco at that point and was laying in the middle of the bed).

Camila giggled as she jumped into her mother's arms.

Ally and Dinah tucked in all three girls before getting on the bed themselves. (Lauren in the middle, with Camila on her right and Normani on her self. Dinah took her spot next to Camila and Ally took the spot next to Normani.)

"Goodnight girls," Dinah said.

"Nigh' Mama, mommy, Nani, Lolo."

"Goodnight girls."

"G'night Ally, Dinah, Cami, Boo."

Lauren just let out a hum, letting her sleep take over.

-

Normani was really sad. Lauren hadn't wanted to be with her since she pushed the other girl in her sleep. Normani couldn't blame Lauren. The only people Lauren knew before Dinah, Ally and Camila were their foster parents and Normani. And Normani was the only person to not hurt her. But now Normani had.

She saw Lauren sitting on the couch, alone, eating cheerios. She looked over to see that Lauren was watching some cartoon.

Lauren grabbed a handful of cheerios, took one out and stuffed the rest into her mouth. Lauren place that remaining cheerio in front of Nala (along with six others), probably feeding Nala.

"Laur?"

Lauren froze, as she turned to look at Normani.

"I'm sorry Lauren," Normani said, feeling the tears in her eyes well up.

Lauren stared at Normani, a frown on her face.

"I didn't mean to hit you. You just scared me."

Lauren looked at her plate. Normani took the chance and walked closer to Lauren.

"I'm sorry. I love you."

Lauren looked up when Normani said those last three words.

"I love you, okay?"

Lauren frowned, before nodding. She offered some cheerios to Normani, who smiled. She took grabbed some and gave Nala one. She moved to sit next to Lauren on the couch.

"What are we watching?"

Lauren just pointed to the television.

-

Dinah nodded, as she listened to what Selena was saying. She clenched her teeth, but staying on the line.

Ally watched, not sure what to say. She just watched, as Dinah got angrier and angrier.

"Thank you," Dinah said, before hanging up.

"What did you find?"

Dinah sighed. "So, you know the closet Normani was talking about?"

Ally nodded.

"So it turns out, they used to sleep in there sometimes. Selena said that the investigator found blankets on the ground, covered in urine. They never cleaned those blankets. Lauren or Normani probably stayed there for hours, maybe days, we don't know. The door was scratch marks and holes. They probably tried to fight their way out. Their bed was a crib. They both shared. There was nothing there that would stimulate a child. Other than a bed, there was nothing in the room, nothing."

"What's going to happen to them?"

"Give what they found, they are going away for a good amount of time."

Dinah looked angry. She was tensed, and there was a fire in her eyes.

"What else? You're too angry for it to be just that?"

"They found what the  _Martins_  used as punishment. The belts, shoes, sticks. One of the belts still had some blood on them."

Ally quickly ran to Dinah and hugged her wife while the other woman started to sob. "Who does that? Who hurts a child?"

"The world is filled with people who hate. They love to hurt others because it makes them feel better about themselves. Don't think about them? Think about your daughter, think about those two girls who need you to be strong for them, who need you to love them. Who needs us as a family."

Dinah nodded, taking a deep breath. She pulled away and wiped her tears. "Yeah, be there for them."

Ally gave Dinah a gentle kiss. "I love you."

Dinah smiled. "I know."

Ally rolled her eyes and grabbed her wife's hand. She pulled her to the living room, where the three girls were.

Lauren was eating her cheerios. Nala had about ten cheerios in front of her. Normani was sitting next to Lauren, sleeping, but was holding one of Lauren's hands. Camila was on the other couch, knocked out. She was sprawled like a starfish.

"This is our family," Dinah whispered, putting her arm around Ally. "Our perfect family."

 


	9. Bond

Camila was wrapped in her banana blanket. She grabbed her horse figurine and had it gallop on the ground towards the small farm she had created.

She smiled, as she grabbed the tiny cow.

"Can we play?" Normani asked, looking at the toys.

Camila nodded her head. She patted to the spot next to her.

Lauren (who was holding Nala and dragging her Lion King blanket), looked to Normani. The older girl moved to sit on the ground next to Camila. The smaller girl moved behind her.

Camila grabbed all her toys and started to hand them out. She didn't stop until all her toys were off the ground.

"What do you want to play?"

The girl's looked at the toys. Lauren's eyes shifted around, before stopping at the lion toy Camila was holding.

Lauren pointed to the lion toy. Camila was quick to give it to her.

"We don't know," Normani answered, shrugging.

Camila looked at the toys, before looking around her room. She shot up and grabbed her lego box. She pulled it towards the girls before opening it. "Let's make a castle," Camila said, digging her hands into the box and taking out multi-colored toys.

Normani nodded her head, and together the three girls made the lego houses.

-

Camila and Lauren were still building the castle, while Normani slept on Camila's bed. Lauren had created a small tower. She just kept stacking lego over lego.

Camila stopped and looked up at Lauren, to see her just give Nala a pet, to assure the lion that Lauren wasn't ignoring her. Every time Lauren stacked about six legos, she would show Nala, before going back to what she was doing.

Camila turned to the half built tower. She started to connect more legos onto it when she felt someone pull her shirt. She looked over at Lauren, to see pulling at her pants with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"I'll get Mama, okay?"

Lauren just moved back and grabbed Nala. She pressed the lion against her face and bit the ear. Camila gave her a smile and ran to get Ally.

Camila pulled her mother's pants to get her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Lolo needs change," Camila told her, before running back to Lauren. The girl looked so tiny, so cute sitting there.

She was hugging Nala tightly. She looked up at Camila when the slightly older girl ran in.

"It okay Lolo, Mama is comin'," Camila said, moving to sit next to Lauren. She beamed when Lauren didn't move away.

Ally walked in with a new diaper and wipes and some powder, Camila didn't know. She just held Lauren's hand while her Mama changed her new sister.

Ally looked at the two girl, before looking at Normani.

Lauren let out a small yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"Someone needs their nap," Ally said with a smile.

Lauren's eyes widened, when she turned to Camila. She looked at Ally and pointed to Camila.

"You want to sleep with Camila?"

Lauren nodded her little head. Ally stood up. "Do want to sleep in your room?"

Lauren pointed to Normani. "I'll take her to your room. Why don't you two meet me there?"

Camila grinned. She turned to Lauren. "Le's go Lolo." She ran out of the room and climbed onto the bed. She looked at the door to see Lauren staring at her with her big green eyes. Camila quickly climbed off the bed and turned to Lauren. "C'mon Lolo, I help."

Lauren slowly moved to Camila and allowed the girl to push her up onto the bed. Once she was there, Camila made Lauren lay on her actual tortilla blanket (Dinah thought it would be funny to get her an actual tortilla swaddle to wrap the girl in to make her into an actual burrito. Lauren didn't understand it, but she was warm ad she liked it. But it didn't replace the Lion King blanket Normani got her. Nothing replaced that) and wrapped the girl, before getting the tortilla beanie and placing it on Lauren's head. Camila then moved next to her and curled up next to her.

Ally walked into with Normani in her arms. She placed her next to Lauren and smiled. "Sweet dreams girl."

Lauren hummed before falling asleep.

"T'ank you Mama, fow sis'ers."

Camila pulled Lauren closer (they were spooning, but neither girl knew that that meant) and reached for Normani's hand to hold it.

It didn't take long for Camila to fall asleep.

-

Normani was awake for a few minutes. She was confused for a seconds, before looking around. She grinned, when she saw her Baby Burrito and Camila asleep.

She smiled, having never seen Lauren let someone hold her when she slept (with the exception of Normani of course).

Normani wasn't going to lie. She was scared of Dinah and Ally, not a lot. She didn't know them. But they were so nice, and it made it hard to not trust them. They went out and bought them things.

But as scared as Normani was, Lauren was even more so. For the first three years of Lauren's life, she only came in contact with six people; her birth parents (who gave Lauren up before she was even more), the social worker that was in charge of finding Lauren a home (and did a horrible job at it), the Martins (horrible people) and Normani (the only person to love her).

It made her happy to see her open up with Dinah and Ally and Camila.

Camila sighed, as she slowly woke up. She released Lauren and sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"S'eep good Mani?" Camila asked, looking at the older girl.

Normani nodded, smiling softly.

"I wan' banana. Wan' some?"

"Strawberries?"

"Le's ask," Camila suggested, giving Lauren a kiss on the cheek before crawling over her to get off the bed. She walked out of the room.

Normani reached over and kissed Lauren's cheek, before following Camila out of the room.

She found Camila standing on a chair, reaching for a banana on the table. She grinned when she got the banana, before climbing off the chair. She then walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a small, clear box of strawberries. She moved to the table and crawled under it.

Normani frowned, not sure what to do.

"Mani," Camila whispered, peaking her head out from under the table.

Normani followed Camila under the table and grabbed the box Camila was offering her. She opened it and started eating the strawberries.

They ate the fruits in silence.

"I wan' you to be my sis'er Mani," Camila said, looking over at the older girl, her banana gone.

Normani smiled. "Me too." Normani offered Camila the strawberries and the younger girls took some.

They sat there, eating the strawberries, when they hear panicked footsteps. A familiar whine was heard, and both Camila and Normani crawled from under the table.

In the doorway of the kitchen was Lauren, tears in her eyes. She was looking around, before finding Normani and Camila. Little Lauren dropped Nala and ran to the girls, hugging them, while crying.

Normani should have remembered Lauren's fear of being left behind.

Normani wrapped her arms around the small girl while she cried. Camila looked down and was walking away when Lauren let out a whine, grabbing her hand.

Lauren shook her little head, not wanting Camila to leave.

Normani and Camila stayed there until Lauren calmed down, before leading her (and picking Nala up and letting Lauren mentally apologize for dropping her) to the living room.

The three girls watched Spongebob, while Lauren helped both the girl's hands.

Normani never felt prouder.

-

Dinah rubbed her face.

"It can't be that bad."

Dinah shot Ally a look. "It's my mother. Yours is fine, but mine is going to corrupt those girls. She's already corrupted Camila!"

"Maybe it'll be okay, My mom will be there too."

Dinah and Ally stared at each other.

"We're fucked."

 


	10. Grandmothers

****Ally and Dinah looked down at Lauren and Normani.

"We're going to visit our mothers, they really want to meet you," Ally told the two girls.

Lauren, who had two fingers in her mouth, shook her head.

"They are really nice. They won't hurt you."

"Promise?" Normani asked, her arms around the little girl.

Dinah nodded and crouched down in front of Lauren. The little girl stared at her foster mother with big green eyes, filled with tears.

"My mom wants to meet you. She wants to give you more toys. She never hurt me or my siblings. We'll never let anyone hurt either of you. If you say no, we will stay right here, but do you want to meet our mothers?"

Lauren hummed, as she looked at Normani, then Camila. She turned to Dinah and nodded her head.

"Lets go get you dressed, yeah?" Ally suggested, looking at both girls.

"I'll go get the monkey," Dinah said, walking out of the room.

Ally turned to the two girls standing in front of her. "Lets go get you all nice and warm, huh?"

Lauren reached for Ally. The older woman picked up the toddler and offered her other arm to Normani.

The six year old wrapped her arms around Ally. The older woman smiled as the two girls held on tightly.

-

Dinah opened the car door, grinning when she saw Lauren asleep in the car seat. Nala had fallen on the ground. Dinah unbuckled the girl as softly and slowly as she could to let the girl sleep. She wrapped her in her blanket and picked her up. (Lauren had woken up throughout the night with nightmares.)

Camila was talking Normani's ear off about her grandmothers. She talked about everything the older women taught her. She talked about how they let her eat a lot of candy and cookies before she went back to her mothers so she'd have a sugar rush. (She also got Nala off the ground and held her for Lauren.)

Ally smiled and knocked on the door.

Patricia opened the door and grinned. "Welcome!"

"Mom, Lauren is asleep," Ally whispered, causing her mother to cover her mouth.

"Oh my god, that is an adorable burrito you have there," Patricia told Dinah. She then took a step back and allowed her guests inside the house.

Dinah watched as Normani looked around in awe of the house. She kept a grip on Dinah's shirt, not wanting to be separated from her foster mother.

Dinah and Normani walked to the couch, and the older of the two was going to place Lauren on the couch, but the tiny girl had a tight grip on Dinah's shirt. She whimpered when Dinah tried to get her to let go.

Lauren's little face scrunched up, and she looked ready to cry in her sleep. Dinah rocked her, "Sh, it's okay. I'll hold you."

Lauren relaxed and continued to sleep.

"Dinah," Milika called, smiling at her daughter.

"Hey mom. I would hug you, but I don't want to scare Lauren."

"She's so small," Milika commented, her eyes on Lauren.

"She is. And this is Normani," Dinah said, signaling to the girl who was hiding behind her.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Milika," the older woman said, smiling down at Normani.

The six year old gave her a small wave, hiding behind Dinah.

"Sup Gwamms," Camila said, giving Milika a nod.

"Camila, that is not how you greet your grandmother," Ally scolded, looking at the girl.

Camila frowned. She turned to her grandmother. "Old woman."

Dinah and Ally gasped, looking at their daughter.

Normani was frozen, not sure what was going to happen.

"Camila, crash into any walls lately?"

"Bweak bones?"

"Fall down any stairs?"

"Need cane?"

Milika narrowed her eyes. "I will get you."

Camila looked smug, before turning to Ally's mother. "Hi Gwan'ma Patty."

Patricia was laughing, hugging the little girl.

Normani pulled Dinah's shirt. The older woman looked down. "Yeah?"

"Cami was mean, she's not in trouble?"

Milika answered. "No. It's just how we are. She makes fun of my age, and I make fun that she has two left feet."

"She has two left feet?"

"She means Camila is very clumsy and always falling down and crashing into things," Dinah explained.

"We were making cookies, if any of you wanted to help," Patricia suggested, pointing to the kitchen.

Camila perked up and turned to Normani. "We help. Mama make good cookies."

She offered Normani her hand, and when the older girl took it, she pulled her to the kitchen. Milika followed both girls into the kitchen.

Dinah turned to Ally. "You go with them, I'll stay here with Lauren."

Ally nodded and went into the kitchen.

Dinah looked at her mother-in-law.

"She's really tiny," Patricia said, looking at the sleeping girl.

"She is. She's a few months younger than Camila."

"She looks a lot younger than that. Do you guys plan to adopt them?"

"We don't want them to leave. So yes, we plan to. We're going to start to process soon."

Patricia nodded. "You two are great mothers. Camila, Normani and Lauren are lucky to have you two."

"We're the lucky ones that have found lovely girls."

Patricia smiled and left Dinah and Lauren.

Dinah laid on the couch and left Lauren on her body. The girl whimpered a bit, but fell back asleep.

-

Milika entered the living room to see her daughter asleep. She looked at the girl sitting on her. Lauren was awake, and running her fingers over Dinah's face, tracing her features.

Milika smiled, seeing Lauren relaxed.

"Lauren?" she whispered, not moving.

Lauren squealed, as she looked up. She quickly climbed off Dinah and the couch. The girl stumbled with her little feet to hide behind the couch.

Milika smiled, seeing Lauren's little head peek out from the couch.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to know if you wanted cookies."

Lauren frowned and shook her head.

"Why not?"

Lauren's eyes filled with tears. It worried Milika.

"Ally, Lauren is awake," Milika called out.

She heard little quick footsteps and turned to see Normani run her way. The six year old ran to Lauren and hugged her.

Camila walked to the two girls and offered Lauren a stuffed Nala (the one she gave Camila when the girl was younger). The girl quickly took it and rubbed her face against the fur.

"She doesn't talk," Ally told her mother-in-law.

"Why not?"

"Her old parents didn't allow her to talk. They'd hit her if she made too much noise. They also didn't feed them a lot, that's why Lauren and Normani don't look their age."

Milika didn't respond, she just watched as Normani and Camila tried to calm Lauren down.

"Camila is good with her," Patricia added, smiling.

Ally had a grin on her face. "She's been so great. We're still waiting for the moment Camila snaps, but she's just been so sweet."

"Camila always talked about wanting a brother or sister. Now she has two," Milika said, smiling.

"We make cookies," Camila said, grinning. She was pointing to the kitchen.

Lauren pointed to Dinah.

"I wake her," Camila said, walking to her mother. Camila exchanged a look with Milika.

"What did you teach her?" Ally asked, shooting her wife's mother a look.

Camila cleared her throat. She inched close to Dinah's face.

"Wake up lazy!"

Dinah shot up. "I'm not late for school!"

Patricia and Milika started laughing. Ally shook her head. Camila looked smug. Dinah looked embarrassed. Normani was confused. And Lauren was giving Nala kisses.

"Let's go get some cookies," Ally suggested, walking into the kitchen.

Milika followed the three little girls into the kitchen. She watched as Normani and Camila helped Lauren onto one of the chairs. Normani then helped Camila onto another chair before getting on one herself.

Camila looked the warm cookies, a look of determination on her face.

"Dis one, an' dis one, an' dis one. No," she muttered as she picked out the good cookies putting them into two separate places. She then gave those plates to Lauren and Normani.

Lauren (who was standing on the chair) looked around the table, before reaching for a fork. She used the fork to stab her cookie and ate it.

"No Lolo, eat wit hands," Camila said, while grabbing a cookie and stuffing it into her mouth.

Lauren looked to her plate. She grabbed a cookie and stuffed it into her mouth just as Camila did.

The older of the two giggled, before turning her attention to her plate and inhaling all the cookies.

Milika shared a smile with her fellow grandmother and younger mothers.

-

Patricia watched Lauren and Normani, the older one that was sitting on Ally's lap, watching television. Camila was asleep on the couch. Lauren was sitting next to Dinah, petting Nala.

"Are you going to do anything about her not speaking?" Patricia questioned, turning her attention to her daughter.

Ally nodded. "We have an appointment for tomorrow with a speech therapist. Hopefully they can help Lauren talk. We'll also be learning sign language, incase Lauren is just unable to speak."

"Have you thought about school?"

Dinah decided to answer. "Yeah. Ally and I decided to have her take a placement test. And we'll go from there. We'll talk to her about how she feels about starting school, and if she'll be okay in that environment."

"We don't want her to miss too much school," Ally said, looking down at Normani.

The girl giggled when Mushu from  _Mulan_  did something.

Lauren pulled at Dinah's arm. Once she had her attention, Lauren pulled at her pants and whined.

Dinah stood up, "Let's get you change, yeah?"

Lauren gave Dinah a nod. She turned to Camila. She gave Nala a kiss on her cheek, before placing the stuffed lion under Camila's arms. She gave the lion a pat and a nod. She nuzzled against Dinah when the older woman picked her up.

"I'll be back, I'm going to clean this little Cub."

Normani watched Lauren leave, before looking up at Ally. When Ally looked down, Normani gave her a grin and turned to the television.

Patricia smiled fondly. She couldn't wait until Lauren and Normani were officially in the family.

It was a perfect family.


	11. Speech

****It had been a month since Normani and Lauren moved in with them. And things were great.

It was the day of Lauren's speech therapy/first sign language class. The family finished their breakfast and were getting ready for the day.

"Is there anything you want to wear?" Ally asked, looking at the girl covered in a towel.

Lauren pointed to herself.

Ally smiled. "Yeah, you can wear anything you want."

Lauren looked at the clothes hanging in the closet. She pulled the ends of her towel tighter and pointed to the one she wanted to wear.

Ally looked at it and smiled. "That's to sleep, do you want to wear anything else?"

Lauren shook her head.

Ally shrugged. "Okay then, lets get you dried up and in your cute outfit."

Lauren clapped her hands, her towel dropping. She gasped, picked up her towel and covered herself. She looked up at Ally with wide eyes.

Ally narrowed her eyes. "I just showered you."

Lauren just turned and walked to her bed.

Ally shook her head. She smiled, as she watched Lauren wait for her. For someone so scared to have a stranger look at her, Lauren was picking up some of Camila and Dinah's sassiness.

She followed her youngest foster daughter to get her ready for the day.

-

Dinah walked into the living room with a sleepy, dressed Camila. She gasped, when she saw a little bear sleeping on the couch. She turned to Camila.

"You see that bear?" Dinah asked her daughter.

Camila nodded her head, while she rubbed her eyes. "Beaw."

"Should we wake it?"

"No, it eat us. We leave," Camila whispered, pointing to the door.

"What about Mama, Normani and Lauren? Do we leave them?"

Camila looked at Dinah as if she were crazy. "Yes."

Dinah laughed, causing to the little bear to wake up. Camila froze as the bear sat up and rubbed it's little eyes. The adopted girl gasped.

"It Lolo," Camila whispered. She then grinned. "Beawy!"

Lauren looked up with wide eyes, not sure who was with her. She relaxed when she saw Dinah and Camila.

Normani skipped into the living room and smiled when she saw Lauren sitting on the couch in a bear onsie.

"Boo!"

Lauren reached for Normani, her covered hands doing grabby motions. Normani sat with Lauren and allowed her sister to wrap her arms around her.

Ally walked in and soon were on their way to the appointment.

-

Lauren looked around the room. Normani was holding one of her paws while Camila held the other one. Nala sat on her lap.

The door opened, and a new lady walked in. She was taller than Lauren, by a lot. She had really curly yellow hair, just like Ally and Dinah.

If she had yellow hair, maybe she was nice too?

"Oh, there's a bear in here," the lady said, looking at Lauren.

The bear in question looked away, not wanting the yellow hair lady to look at her. She didn't like it.

"The Bear is a little shy," Ally said, smiling slightly.

Lauren looked up at Ally, tilting her head.

"I'm Camila," the older three year old said, before pointing to Lauren. "Dis my new baby sis'er, Lolo, but I call her Lolo, on'y me. Dat my new big sis'er, Nani, on'y me call her."

Lauren looked over to see the lady smiling.

"Hello Camila, Lauren, Normani. My name is Tori Kelly. Do you know what I do?"

Two of the three girls shook their head.

"I'm going to try and help Lauren talk. And teach you sign language. Do you anything in sign language?"

Camila raised her hand. "I know!"

Everyone turned to Camila. The girl raised her hand and stuck out her middle finger. She looked proud of herself.

"Karla Camila," Ally reprimanded, glaring at the girl.

Camila frowned. "G'amma Mili teach me."

"Why mother, why?" Dinah whispered.

Tori laughed. "That's bad sign language. I'm going to teach you nice sign language. But first I want to see if Lauren knows how to say anything." She turned to the bear.

Lauren squealed, as she tried to hide behind Normani, releasing the hands of Normani and Camila.

Tori looked at the mothers.

"She's scared of new people. She'll have to get comfortable with you."

Tori nodded her head. "How about I just teach you all to say hello?"

"P'ease!" Camila said, raising her hand.

Tori grinned, and started going through the motions.

Lauren peaked around Normani and watched Tori move her hands, and she did the same with her little paws.

-

"Have you guys thought of a therapy dog?" Tori asked Ally and Dinah.

Both women shook their head.

"Maybe you can get her a dog. When soldiers come back, they sometimes get dogs to deal with the PTSD. And Lauren seems to have some PTSD symptoms. Having a dog can also teach Camila and Normani how to be more responsible."

Ally looked over to see Normani and Camila play with blocks while Lauren petted Nala. The little Lauren-Bear was so tensed.

"We'll try it."

-

Lauren, in regular clothing, walked around, looking at all the puppies. She spend a few minutes, looking at each dog.

She reached the part where puppies were playing with each other. She looked around, seeing Ally and Dinah talking to someone. Normani was looking at the birds, and Camila was looking at the bunnies. Lauren turned back to the puppies, before finding the door.

She opened it and walking inside the doggy-pen. She closed the small gate behind her and sat down on the ground. Her eyes widened as an army of puppies ran to her.

-

Giggling.

Unfamiliar giggling.

Ally looked around. She saw Camila cooing at the bunnies. She saw Normani trying to get the parrots to talk. But she couldn't find Lauren.

"Where's Lauren?" Ally asked Dinah, her eyes wide.

Dinah looked around, before a look of panic washed over her as well. They excused themselves form the worker and went to search for the missing girl.

(Really, they followed the unfamiliar giggling.)

They found Lauren giggling as she hugged a light brown puppy with a dark brown snout. The dog was trying to lick her face, while Lauren tried to get away. She looked up and smiled at the older women.

Lauren let the puppy go and stood up. She then grabbed the puppy again and walked to the door. She looked up at Dinah and Ally, her big green eyes filled with hope.

"Can we keep him?" Camila asked, appearing next to her mothers. She stuck her hand through the gate and touched the puppy.

"If everyone decides on the dog," Dinah said, and then called Normani over.

Normani looked at the puppy, before nodding. "I want him."

Dinah nodded and reached for the puppy. Ally took the puppy from Dinah, who then picked Lauren up and over the fence. She then placed the girl on the ground, who then reached for the puppy. Once the puppy was in her arms, she gave it to Camila.

Normani petted the dog as the five walked to the front of the store.

Ally and Dinah filled out the forms, before turning to the three girls.

"What's his name?" Ally asked them, her eyebrows raised.

Lauren turned to Normani.

"Leo."

-

Dinah opened the car door, before smiling. Lauren was asleep on the carseat, Leo curled up on her lap, asleep as well. Camila and Normani were also asleep. She took out her phone and took a picture.

"Go, take the Munchkin to bed, I'll wait with the Koala and Cub," Dinah told Ally, who unbuckled Normani and took her into the house.

Ally walked back out again and picked Camila up, taking her inside. Dinah placed the leash on Leo and picked him up. Lauren whimpered and reached for the dog, still asleep.

Dinah placed the dog on the ground and started to unbuckle Lauren. Dinah closed the door and walked into the house. Leo sniffed things on the way. Dinah placed Lauren on the bed next to Normani, (Camila slept on the bed as well) and Leo sat next to the bed and whimpered, looking up at Dinah.

The tall woman sighed and placed him on the bed. Leo snuggled next to Lauren, and closed his eyes. Lauren smiled in her sleep, her arms around the dog.

"I think he's going to be good for her," Ally said, smiling.

"Did you hear her giggle today? I almost died."

"I hope Normani and Camila don't get jealous that we got a dog because of Lauren," Ally whispered, looking at the girls on the bed.

"They can still play with him. He's everyone's dog," Dinah said, turning to Ally.

"Can we start the adoption process?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	12. Want

****Ally and Dinah sat with Camila, while Lauren and Normani napped. Leo was sitting next to Camila, wagging his tail.

Camila giggled as she petted the puppy.

"Camila, would you like for Normani and Lauren to be your official sisters?" Ally asked, looking down at the girl.

The three year old looked up at her mothers, a frown on her face. "Duh."

Dinah laughed, shaking her head.

"I wan' Nani and Lolo to stay wit us fo'ever," Camila said, hugging Leo.

Ally and Dinah smiled at each other.

Leo perked up. The small family of three turned to watch the puppy bark happily. Ally smiled when she heard tiny footsteps rush to the living room. She smiled when she saw Normani stand at the doorway.

That was what she wanted the rest of her life to be like.

-

Lauren bit her pacifier, while Leo grabbed the other end and tried to pull it. She giggled.

"Lauren, don't let him play with that," Dinah told the toddler.

The smallest girl pouted, before gently pushing Leo away.

"We want to ask you something," Ally told Lauren and Normani, looking at them.

Normani looked up. "Yeah?"

"We wanted to know if you would be okay if we tried to adopt you," Ally told her, giving the girl a small smile.

"You want us?" Normani asked, her eyes wide and filled with tears.

Lauren looked up, she let out a confused sound.

"Dis be fo'ever home," Camila told Lauren.

Lauren shook her head. She started to rock her little self, as she just shook her head. She let out a small whimper.

Dinah looked at the tiny three year old. She was rocking self, her left hand over the scar on her right arm.

Dinah moved so she was crouched in front of Lauren. "We aren't going to hurt you. You don't have to be scared with us. Trust us Lauren. You and Normani and Camila, you are important to me and Ally. We want you to be our daughter. Do you want us to be your moms? Both of you?"

Lauren looked at Normani, who let out a giggle when Leo tried to lick her face.

Normani nodded her head. "Yes."

Lauren nodded her head too.

Camila walked to the other two girls. "Can we hug?"

Normani nodded her head, getting off the couch. She wrapped her arms around Normani, before Lauren followed Normani and joined in on the hug. Dinah and Ally exchanged smiles.

-

Selena looked at Leo, then at the parents.

"You got them a puppy?"

Dinah nodded her head. "Dr. Kelly said Lauren would be helped by having a puppy. And look at her."

Selena looked at Lauren, who was smiling. Leo was trying to lick her face, while she pushed him away. She wasn't as tensed as the first time she saw her.

"Therapy puppy, you'll need to have him trained," Selena said, smiling. "But it's good to see you guys going the extra mile even though they aren't your official kids. Have you told them about your plan?"

Dinah nodded her head. "They know, and they are okay with it. But you can ask them if you want."

Selena smiled. "It's part of the procedure. I will have to, but I know you guys are one of the good guys."

"We understand," Ally told her.

"What are our chances of actually adopting them?" Dinah asked, looking at the two girls.

"Really good. Given that you adopted Camila before, and things have been good, I see no problem with you adopting Lauren and Normani."

"It took a few months for us adopt Camila, do you know how long it'll take for Normani and Lauren to officially be Hansen-Hernandez?"

"A few months. It could be official in November."

Selena then helped Dinah and Ally with the paperwork, while the three girls played with the puppy.

"How's speech therapy going?" Selena asked, turning to the mothers.

"It's going good. Lauren started sounding out, well sounds. Dr. Kelly is sure Lauren will be able to speak. And Camila is having a blast with sign language."

"How is Normani doing?"

"She is getting better. She still can't believe we want her times. It's like she's waiting for us to tell her this is a joke and we are going to send her back to her old parents."

Selena gave them a sad smile. "I know why."

Dinah and Ally looked up from the paper work, curious.

"With the exception of the Martins and her actual birth parents, she has been with two other families. They weren't very nice to her, ignoring her and giving her away the first chance they got. And it was all because of the color of her skin. And it seems like she's waiting for you two to say you don't want to raise an African-American girl."

Dinah looked so angry, while Ally looked sad. Dinah shook her head. "Normani deserves the world. We would never return her. She had us hook from the second she came into our lives."

"That's good to hear. But Normani has been abandoned before. It'll take her a while before she can trust that you won't back out."

"Will Lauren's birth parents be a problem?"

Selena shook her head. "They gave up their parental rights shortly after she was born, which was how she went to live with the Martins. We also found Lauren's old social worker. That man, he just dropped her off at whatever house, and didn't check up on them once. Normani's social worker gave up. As of now, I am their social worker, and I plan to make multiple checks up. I trust you two, but I want to show those two girls that they aren't alone."

Ally smiled. "They need more people on their side."

"Can we know more about the abuse? We don't to trigger them."

"Okay, well closets are their safe place. Once in the closet, they weren't physically punished. But they weren't allowed out and couldn't get any food. As stated before, Lauren didn't get much stimulus growing up. Maybe a toy here and there, not until Normani was put in the house, so that helped her. Belts, spatulas, sandals, they were used a lot. Which is where the scars came from. Have they had any triggers yet?"

"Just sounds so far, with them being 'loud'. When Lauren started crying, Normani was scared we'd punish her. And when Lauren woke up while Normani was shopping, she stayed in the closet until Mani returned."

"Have they been separated yet?"

"Other than that time, not for too long. Just when one would wake up earlier than the other. But they are okay with that."

"Have you talked about school yet? The new school year will be beginning soon."

"Has Normani been to school before? We plan to have her tested, to see where her grade level will be and go from there. We're hoping one of us can stay the first day to make sure she's okay."

Selena shook her head. "The Martins didn't let her out. If it weren't for the crying, their neighbors wouldn't have thought kids living in there."

"The neighbors heard them and  _did_  nothing?"

"The bystander effect. They thought someone else would call the cops."

Selena turned to see Lauren watching as Normani and Camila rolled a ball between them while Leo tried to catch it.

"They are going to be happy here, and that is all that matters."

 


	13. Tooth

****It had been a month since applying to adopt Normani and Lauren. Things were getting better. Lauren and Normani were getting used to them. They were slowly coming out of their shell.

Once Lauren got over her shyness with her speech therapist, Dr. Kelly had an easier time teaching Lauren sign. The small girl was a fast learner and had the alphabet down. Milika and Patricia babysat the girl when Ally or Dinah were needed at their jobs.

Ally knocked on the door and smiled when she saw her mother and Normani at the doorway.

"Hey Baby, have a fun time?"

"You came back for us," Normani whispered, looking at Ally and Dinah in awe.

Ally knelt down and pulled Normani into her arms. "We'll always come back for you, okay?"

Normani nodded and nuzzled close to Ally, wrapping her little arms around Ally's neck.

They entered the house. Camila was sitting on her grandmother's lap. Lauren, Nala, and Leo were curled up, down for their naps (Milika was against Leo being in the house, but just one look at Lauren with Leo, she quickly gave in and Dinah told her about how Leo kept Lauren calm, Milika allowed the dog in the house and on the couch).

"Mama! Mommy! Shh, Lolo's s'eepin'," Camila whispered, putting her finger over her mouth.

"How were they?" Dinah asked, hugging Camila, and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"They were great. Perfect angels, but you should probably teach Camila a few more insults. She lost this round," Milika said, grinning.

Camila huffed and hid her face on Dinah's neck.

"Lauren was just adorable, Leo is oddly trained, although he did have some potty troubles. And Normani, bring that girl over more often. She is so sweet," Patricia said, smiling at the girl in her daughter's arms.

Normani blushed. "Thank you."

Ally gave the girl a kiss.

"Thanks for babysitting them," Dinah said, placing Camila on the ground.

"Again, bring them over anytime."

Then came the next Speech Therapy. After having Lauren sound out sounds, they moved on to the sign language session.

"Have you girls tried to sign anything yet?"

Lauren nodded her little head. She concentrated on her hands as she formed four letters. " _F-u-c-k._ "

Tori's eyes widened. She looked at the mothers, who looked just as shocked.

"Who taught you that?" Tori asked, trying to keep the smile from appearing on her face.

Lauren turned to Nala and shrugged.

"G'amma Mili teach us," Camila responded, causing Dinah to face palm herself.

"We aren't leaving the girls with my mother again."

-

Normani looked at her reflection. Her mouth open. A finger moving one of her teeth. She frowned, because none of her other teeth moved.

There was a knock on the door. Normani went to open it and smiled when she saw Lauren standing there. Lauren placed Nala on the ground and turned to Normani.

" _F-o-o-d?_ " the girl signed, looking at her big sister.

"Let's go," Normani said, grinning. She led Lauren to the kitchen, where Ally and Dinah were preparing breakfast.

Lauren raised her arms when she saw Dinah, wanting to go on her chair.

Camila was already at the table, syrup smeared all over her face and hands.

Lauren was watching Camila, who was eating with her hands and when a plate was in front of her, did just that, ate with her hands.

Leo was eating at the corner where his food was.

"Thank you," Normani said, grinning as she ate her pancakes.

Ally and Dinah smiled, before turning their attention to their breakfast.

Camila was the first to finish and was licking the syrup on her hands. Lauren kicked her legs as she ate.

Normani felt her tooth wobble in her mouth, but she ignored it.

-

Lauren was running around the couch, giggling. Leo was chasing after her. Camila was playing with her toys. Normani was writing her own name (Ally and Dinah wanted to prepare her for school).

Normani stood up and walked to the kitchen, getting one of the packets of cookies Ally and Dinah left for the girl to get when they wanted a snack.

She went back to the living room and bit her cookie.

It didn't taste like it usually did.

It was hard too.

She touched her teeth and when she moved her finger away, it was covered in blood.

Panic.

Normani felt a wave of panic as she spat out the half-chewed cookie.

Lauren stopped running.

Normani started to cry, as she covered her mouth.

"Wha' happen?" Camila asked, putting her toys down.

Normani just showed her blood filled mouth.

Camila gasped. "One is gone." She then looked at what Normani has spat and grabbed the tooth. She gasped. "It fell."

That caused Normani to cry harder.

Seeing Normani cry made Lauren cry.

Camila looked scared. "Mama! Mommy! Mani b'eakin'!"

Dinah and Ally rushed into the living room, to see three little girls crying.

Ally pulled Camila and Lauren to her, wanting to calm the girl down.

Dinah knelt down in front of Normani. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"She b'eakin'. Save her p'ease," Camila begging, showing her mothers the tooth in her hand.

Dinah smiled softly.

Lauren pulled away from her mother. " _M-a-n-i o-k-a-y?_ "

"Normani is going to be okay."

Dinah picked Normani to the kitchen and sat her on the counter next to the sink. She filled a cup with water and gave it to Normani.

"Rinse, like when you brush your teeth, okay?"

Normani nodded and did as she was told. She rinsed the blood out of her mouth.

Lauren and Camila stayed close to Ally, while her mother explained what was happening.

"Your teeth are what is called baby teeth. But when you get big like Normani, your baby teeth fall out so your big and strong teeth can come out."

"Mani b'eak mo'e? We b'eak too?" Camila asked, her eyes wide, freaking Lauren out who started to sob.

Dinah grabbed a napkin and placed it over the hole where the tooth was and held it there. She held Normani close.

"It happens as it gets older. You aren't breaking, you are getting stronger. We won't let you girls break, we will protect you."

"Mani be okay?"

"Mani will be okay."

Lauren walked over to Dinah and pulled her skirt. She reached out to Normani. Dinah smiled and placed Lauren on the ground. Lauren quickly hugged Normani.

Leo placed his head under Camila's hand. Camila stretched his head.

"Your body does things that seem scary, but it's normal. We'll be here with you girls for everything, okay?"

Normani nodded her head.

"How about we watch a movie? We can see  _The Secret Life of Pets_ , we can see what goes on in Leo's head?"

Lauren nodded her head, her tears streaming down her face.

Normani just hugged Lauren close, kissing the top of her head. "I'll be okay," she told her two little sisters (Camila was her little sister, no one could say otherwise), her voice muffed with the napkin.

Lauren just sighed.

That night, it was hard to separate Lauren from Normani. The girl would just cry when Normani was out of reach. With the exception of that, it was a quiet day.


	14. Learn

****"School?" Normani asked, looking up at Dinah and Ally. (Normani took a placement test. She was going to need more tutoring with what she missed in Kindergarten, but was able to go to the first grade.)

Dinah nodded her head. "Yeah. You want to get smarter?"

Normani nodded her head. She grabbed her Hello Kitty backpack and with Ally's help put it on. She looked up at Ally. "You'll keep Cami and my Boo safe, right?"

Ally nodded her head. "Of course. Lauren and Camila will be here waiting for you."

Normani nodded and turned to Lauren, who was hugging Nala.

"I'll be back, okay?"

Lauren nodded her head. She walked into Normani's arms and allowed her older sister to hug her.

Lauren moved back and kissed Nala's head, before pressing the stuffed lion into Normani's hands.

"You want me to take her?" Normani asked, looking down at the lion.

Lauren nodded her little head. She looked at her hands. " _L-o-v-e y-o-u_."

"I love you too Boo-Boo Bear," Normani whispered, hugging Lauren tightly. (The girls had watched  _Yogi Bear_  and Normani wanted to change Lauren's nickname to a bear since Lauren would sign Manibear.)

Lauren sighed into the hug, closing her eyes.

Dinah and Ally exchanged looks. Both internally awed.

"We go too?" Camila asked, looking at Dinah.

The taller mother shook her head. "You're too young for school. But you can come to drop her off?"

"Yes p'ease. I wanna say bye," Camila said, giving Dinah the biggest smile.

"Well, we gotta go if we want Normani to make it in time," Ally said, grabbing Lauren and Camila's jackets.

After helping the two girls with the jackets, Lauren ran (as fast as her little legs allowed her) to grab Leo.

Ally laughed. "Roo, we'll be back. He'll be okay."

Lauren pouted and shook her head. Ally walked to the girl and crouched down in front of her.

"We'll be back. He'll be here waiting for you."

Lauren looked devastated, but nodded. She gave Leo a hug before letting him run off. She slowly walked up to Ally and looked at her with her sad green eyes. She then raised her arms, wanting to be picked up. Ally did just that. With one last wave to Leo who was in his doggy bed, they left for school.

-

Normani looked at the classroom. There were already a lot of kids in there. She turned to Dinah and Ally. "I wanna go home," Normani whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Lauren kicked her legs, wanting down. She then ran to Normani and hugged her with her little arms.

"Please," Normani whispered, hugging Lauren back.

Dinah and Ally exchanged looks. Dinah nodded her head and crouched down in front of the two girls.

"How about I stay with you today? I'll sit in the back. If you need me, I'll be here, okay?" Dinah whispered, looking at the girl.

"You'll stay?" Normani asked, her voice small.

Dinah smiled and nodded her head. "You're scared. We're not going to let you go through this alone. You have us to protect you."

Normani nodded her head. She kissed the top of Lauren's head and gently unwrapped the girl's arms from around her waist.

"I'll be okay," Normani whispered.

Camila took Normani's spot and wrapped her arms around Lauren. "I pwotect her," she said, grinning.

Normani grabbed her backpack tighter (Nala was inside the backpack and she was really hugging the stuffed lion) and nodded her head.

The bell rang, and Dinah smiled. She leaned over and kissed Ally's cheek. "I'll see you at home." She crouch down in front of Camila and Lauren. "I'll bring Normani home when school is finished."

"Nope. We are picking you up. I want to see how Pooh Bear's first day went."

Dinah gave the two three year olds a hug before standing up. She reached for Normani's hand.

With one last wave, both entered the class.

Dinah lead Normani to the teacher. The woman had tanned skin and long black hair.

"Hello Ms. Mitchell?"

The teacher turned and smiled at Dinah and Normani, who was hiding behind her foster mother.

"Hello, who's this?"

"Normani Kordei. She's new to school and really scared. I was hoping I can sit in for her emotional health?"

Ms. Mitchell nodded her head, her face serious. "Of course. My students' health matters most. Stay for as many days as you need." She turned to Normani. "Hi Normani. I'm excited to have you in my class. You can call me Ms. Shay, okay?"

Normani looked up at Dinah, who gave her an encouraging smile. "H-hi."

"Thank you," Dinah whispered, leading Normani to a table with three other girls. Dinah crouch down in front of her future daughter. "I'll be back there. Whenever you get scared, just look at me. I'm here for you, okay?"

"Promise?"

Dinah smiled. "I promise you with everything I have."

Normani nodded her head.

-

Lauren was sitting at the door, waiting for school hours to end. She was waiting to get Normani back.

Camila walked to Lauren and sat down next to her. "Whatcha doin'?"

" _Manibear_ ," Lauren signed, having learned a short cut for Normani's nickname.

"Can I wait with you?"

Lauren gave Camila a nod and both sat there, waiting to pick Normani up.

-

"Hi," a short Latina said, grinning.

Normani looked up with wide eyes. She looked back to Dinah and saw an encouraging smile. Normani turned to the girl.

"Hi."

"I'm Rebecca, but I like Becky."

"I'm Jilly."

"I'm Bleta, but call be Bebe."

"M-my name is Normani."

"Normani," Becky whispered, before grinning again. "I like it. You're my best friend."

A smile grew on Normani's face. She nodded her head, happily. "Okay."

Becky nodded her head too.

Ms. Shay then got everyone's attention and started to teach the students. Normani grabbed her backpack and opened it.

"Who's that?" Becky asked, looking at Nala. "Is that Nala from Lion King? I love that movie. Do you like it?"

"Nala is Lauren's. She gave her to me to protect me."

"Who's Lauren?" Bebe asked, wanting to be in the conversation.

"Lauren is my little sister. I have another sister, Camila."

"Is that your mom?" Jilly asked, pointing to Dinah, who waved.

"N-no. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"My real mommy and daddy died when I was little."

Becky gasped. "Like Batman. Are you Batman? I'm gonna call you Bats."

Normani giggled. "She wants to be my new mommy."

Jilly smiled. "That's cool."

Normani turned to Dinah, who was smiling. Normani waved at her.

-

When recess came around, Normani was comfortable around her new friends (and best friend as Becky wanted to be called).

Dinah stayed in the classroom, wanting to help Ms. Shay with the classwork. Normani looked down when she saw a ball roll to her. She looked up and saw a boy standing in front of her.

"Hi," he said smiling.

"Hi. Is this yours?"

The boy nodded.

Normani grabbed the ball and threw it to the boy.

"Want to play? I'm Arin."

"Okay," she said, nodding her head. She followed him, where introduced her to Bonner and Blair.

Becky, Bebe and Jilly joined in the game of kickball, making it boys against girls and Normani was having the time of her life.

-

Lauren was impatient. She wanted the school to end so she could get her Manibear back. She sighed, while holding Ally's hand.

The bell rang, and Ally's hand tightened. Lauren looked up at Ally, confused.

"School is over. We just have to wait for Dinah and Mani, okay?"

Lauren sighed and nodded her head.

She looked through thew the crowd, before seeing Dinah. Lauren pulled Ally's hand and pointed to Dinah. Ally then lead Lauren and Camila to her. Once the family of five met up, Lauren released Ally's hand the threw herself to Normani.

"Who's this cutie?" a girl asked, causing Lauren to try and hide herself.

Normani grinned. "This is my little sister Lauren, and that's Camila. And that's Ally. Ally, look, this is Becky, she wants to be my best friend."

"Hey Mrs. Als."

Ally smile. "It's nice to meet you Becky."

Becky turned to Lauren, who was peeking at her.

The older girl smiled. "Hi Lollipop."

Lauren frowned before looking up at Normani, who smiled.

"Me! Do me!" Camila said, jumping on her spot.

Becky stared at Camila for a second before grinning. "Li'l C."

Camila squealed and clapped her hands.

"Rebecca!"

Becky looks over. She turned to the family. "Bye Mrs. DJ, Mrs. Als, Li'l C, Lollipop, Bats."

"By Little B," Dinah said, watching the girl run off.

"Ally, I made friends," Normani said, a huge smile on her face.

"Let's go home so you can tell us all about it."

Normani nodded her head. She held Lauren close while the small family walked away. (Lauren and Camila held Normani's hand the whole way home.)

 


	15. Pumpkin

****Lauren watched as Camila jumped around in a orange and black outfit. She was just hopping around. Leo was chasing after her.

Camila had tried to get Lauren to join in, but the little girl would just shake her head, her little ears on top of her head shaking. She looked down at her brown and blue outfit. She waved her paw covered hands, before looking at Camila, who was singing the Tigger song.

Normani walked in wearing a yellow and red bear costume.

"What's Halloween?" Normani asked, sitting next to Lauren.

"It's a time where people dress up and get candy."

Lauren's eyes widened. She looked at her hands, but she couldn't see her fingers. She let out a dejected whine, before sighing.

"Le's go!" Camila called out, jumping from the entrance.

Dinah shook her head. She reached for Lauren, who wrapped her little arms around the older woman.

Normani got off the couch and grabbed her plastic pumpkin, before reaching to Lauren's.

Ally placed a leash on Leo, who was dressed up as Eeyore.

Dinah then walked out, holding Lauren with one arm and holding Normani's hand.

Ally held Camila's hand.

-

"Twick uh tweat," Camila said, holding out her plastic pumpkin.

"Aren't you a cute Tigger," the woman commented, placing a few candies in the pumpkin.

"T'ank you."

Normani's eyes were wide. She looked down at her empty pumpkin, before looking at the lady.

"Candy please?"

"No, i's twick uh tweat," Camila whispered, before turning to the woman. "My sis'er. Dis uh, dis new."

The woman smiled and nodded. She grabbed a few pieces of candy and placed it on Normani's pumpkin.

"For the adorable Winnie the Pooh."

Normani grinned. "Thank you."

Dinah took a step forward and placed Lauren on the ground. She gave the little girl her pumpkin and pointed to the lady.

Lauren looked over and shook her head. She turned and reached for Dinah.

"Lauren, don't you want candy?" Dinah asked the girl, who started to cry.

Normani dropped her candy and ran to Lauren. She hugged the girl.

Camila walked reached for Lauren's pumpkin and walked to the lady. "Twick uh tweat fow my Lolo." She then gave the lady a smile.

The woman melted and placed a few pieces of candy into the pumpkin. "This is for Roo."

"Lolo t'anks you," Camila said, giving the lady a nod. She grabbed the three pumpkins and walked to her family.

"I' 'kay Lolo, I gets candy fow you," Camila said, looking through the candy.

Lauren sighed, while Normani held her.

"Ness house?" Camila asked, looking at her mothers.

Dinah nodded her head. She reached for Normani's hand.

Camila stayed by Ally's side as they walked to the next house.

-

Lauren had calmed down, but Camila was still collecting candy for the younger girl. Lauren stayed with Dinah, petting Leo every once in a while. They had tried another time, but Lauren started to cry a second time, so Camila took over as Lauren's candy asker. Normani was having the time of her life.

Ally smiled, at Camila, who was telling Normani which candies were good and which were boring.

They were walking through the yard, when someone popped out, scaring all of them.

Normani let out a loud scream and started to cry. Lauren started to cry as well. Camila let out a scream, before realizing that her sisters were crying. She walked up to the guy in the costume and kicked his shin. The guy cried out in pain and dropped to the ground, allowing Camila to kick him more.

"Stop!"

"You mean! Say sowwy!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to make them cry!"

Ally blinked a few times before she realized what was happening. She rushed to Camila and pulled her away. Camila fought against her.

A crowd started to form, as they watched Camila kick a guy who scared two other little girls.

Lauren and Normani were still crying. Dinah was trying to calm them down, while trying to control Leo who was barking at the guy.

"Camila, stop," Ally ordered, pulling the girl.

Camila frowned. "He mean to Lolo and Nani!"

"He said he was sorry. But we don't hit people," Ally told her.

Camila sighed, before nodding. She turned to the guy. "I watch you." She stuck out her tongue and walked away. The crowd clapped.

"We have to change Lauren," Dinah whispered to Ally who nodded.

She turned to Normani. "Are you okay?"

Normani nodded her head, walking into Ally's arms. The older woman picked her up and rubbed her back. "It's okay. You're okay."

Normani nodded.

Camila grabbed the pumpkins and stormed away, leading the two mothers holding the two other girls away.

-

Lauren frowned when she saw a boy dressed up as a werewolf stop in front of her. He looked inside her pumpkin, then his own, which was filled completely. He grabbed a few of his own and stuffed them inside Lauren's pumpkin.

"Austin!" The boy looked over, before running away.

Lauren was confused, she looked up to Dinah, but the older woman wasn't paying attention. (She was watching Camila, Normani and Ally ask for candy. Lauren had wanted to hold her pumpkin, but didn't want to ask for candy.)

-

"Mrs. Als!"

Normani looked over to see Becky running toward them.

"Becks!"

Both girls shared a hug, before separating to see each other's costumes. Becky was dressed as the Yellow Power Ranger.

"Lollipop and Li'l C look so cute!" Becky gushed.

Camila grinned before turning back to her candy. She was in the middle of a very important trade, two Skittle packets for two of Lauren's Snickers.

Becky sat with Normani while they looked through their candies while the adults chatted.

"Lauren no!"

Everyone turned to the girl who was going to give Leo some candy. She noticed new people staring at her and went to hide.

Everyone averted their eyes for Lauren's comfort.

Dinah still talked to Lauren. "Candy is bad for dogs. Leo will get really sick if you give candy, okay?"

Lauren looked at the Reese's in her hand before nodding. She ate it herself.

Normani smiled and turned back to Becky.

-

The three girls were asleep while  _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ was playing. Lauren was curled on Leo's dog bed with the puppy. Normani was asleep on Ally's lap. Camila took over the whole couch, M&Ms lined up on her stomach.

Dinah looked at Ally. "I can't waiting until girls are officially our girls."

"I just wish Lauren wouldn't get so scared around strangers."

"I don't think it something she'll be able to get ride of anytime soon."

"School is going to be difficult for her, isn't it?"

Dinah nodded her head. "At least she'll have Camila and Normani. I was so proud of Mila when she attacked that guy."

Ally narrowed her eyes. "You taught her how to fight, didn't you?"

"She has to defend herself."

"You are so lucky I love you."

Dinah smiled. "I'm the luckiest. I hit the jackpot."

Ally shook her head. "I love you."

"Let's get these little animals to bed," Dinah whispered, standing up.

 


	16. Replace

****Normani had eyes. She could see. And she wasn't happy. Lauren was always around Camila. Lauren always chose Camila. Normani miss those days when Lauren was just hers.

Normani was grateful for her new family, she really was, but Lauren was hers first.

-

"Boo-boo Bear, want to watch television?" Normani asked. It was Saturday and she had no school. She wanted to spend the day with Lauren. They hadn't had a Normani-Lauren day in some time, and Normani missed it.

" _Dora with Camz_ ," Lauren signed, looking at her hands.

"Can I watch too?" Normani asked, giving her little sister a smile.

Lauren nodded her head. She grabbed Leo and ran out the room.

Normani sighed. (It had been a few months since Dinah and Camila had found them, and Lauren was comfortable around the two other women. It was refreshing to see of course, but Normani missed when Lauren only communicated with her.) She followed Lauren to the living room, where Camila was waiting.

-

Normani sat on the couch with Nala, while Camila and Lauren did as Dora said. Not once did Normani felt like she could be part of them. Camila and Lauren were in their own little world. There had been a small marathon of  _Dora the Explora_. And if Normani heard the word  _Vamanos_ one last time, she was going to throw the remote control to the television.

" _Jump!_ "

Camila jumped, and Lauren did the same after seeing the older girl do it.

" _We did it!_ "

Camila clapped her hands. Lauren copied her, clapping her hands along with Camila.

"Girls, lunch time!" Ally called out, causing Camila to run off. Lauren walked to the couch and grabbed Nala, who had been watching with Normani.

" _Food with Camz,_ " Lauren signed, looking at Normani.

"Let's go," Normani said, a bit of anger in her voice.

Lauren ran off with Nala, Leo chasing after her. Normani sighed and went to the kitchen.

-

Lauren was creating a tower with legos. She passed the pieces to Camila. Normani was watching from the doorway, tears welling up in her eyes. Not once did Lauren hang out with Normani.

Normani wiped the tears in her eyes and took a step back. She turned and ran off to the kitchen.

Normani wrapped her arms around Dinah's legs, tears streaming down her face.

Her foster mother pulled Normani away and knelt down so they were face to face. "What's wrong?"

"Lauren doesn't want me anymore," Normani cried, hugging Dinah.

The older woman frowned but rubbed the girl's back. "I'm sure that isn't right. Lauren loves you. You are her whole world."

Normani shook her head. "She wants Camila."

Dinah hummed, picking Normani up and taking her to the couch. She then sat the crying girl on her lap.

"Lauren loves you. She and Camila are the same age. They spend a lot of time together because you are in school. Lauren is getting comfortable around Camila. But no one will ever replace you."

Normani rubbed her eyes.

"Do you want me or Ally to talk to her for you?"

"Can you ask if she still want me?" Normani asked, her voice small.

"Of course. I'm sure Lauren will always want you," Dinah said, giving Normani a kiss on her cheek.

-

Ally gave Lauren a lego. The small girl hummed and continued to make her tower. Camila was with Dinah and Normani.

"Can we talk?" Ally asked, looking at the small girl.

Lauren looked up, her green eyes bright. " _Trouble?_ "

"No, you're not in trouble," Ally told her, moving the tower.

Lauren grabbed Nala and placed the lion on her lap.

"I see you like spending time with Mila," Ally said, smiling.

Lauren nodded. " _Camz nice_."

"She is, but Normani is left alone," Ally said looking at the girl.

Lauren looked confused. " _Love Manibear_."

"I know you love her. And she loves you. But you are ignoring her," Ally said, running her hand through Nala's fur.

" _Love Manibear_."

Ally smiled, "Yes. We all love Manibear, but you love her the most, don't you?"

Lauren nodded her head. " _Manibear mine_."

"Have you told her?"

Lauren shook her head. She pulled Nala into a hug and bit her lip. Ally moved the ear out of Lauren's mouth and gave the little girl a pacifier to bite.

"How about you tell Normani you love her. She needs to hear that."

Lauren nodded her head. She stood up and walked to Ally. She wrapped one arm around the older woman's neck, wanting to be picked up.

Ally smiled and stood up, taking Lauren to the living room.

-

"Lolo my liddle sis'er, Nani my big sis'er. I wan' both," Camila said, looking at Normani. "I wan' Nani happy. I no wan' 'p'ace Nani. Me an' Nani pwotect Lolo."

Normani stood up and walked to Camila and wrapped her around the little girl. "You're my little sister too."

Camila grinned. She leaned into Normani. "I love you," Camila said, leaning up to kiss Normani's cheek.

"I love you too."

Normani and Camila looked off the couch when they heard little footsteps. Lauren ran to the couch and tried to climb onto the couch.

Leo ran to the couch and jumped on it. He looked at Lauren, as if saying it was easy.

Lauren huffed and tried to jump onto the couch, she fell back. Lauren looked ready to cry. Dinah laughed and picked Lauren up, placing her on the couch. The little girl crawled to Normani and leaned into her.

" _M-y Manibear_."

"Your Manibear," Normani whispered, pulling Lauren to her.

" _Love you. Need you_."

Normani kissed the top of the girl's head. "I love you. I need you."

Lauren sighed into Normani. The older girl soaked up the cuddling from both her sisters, before Leo ruined it.

The dog walked to Lauren and started to bit the outer end of the pacifier and started to pull it away. The little girl started to giggle, as she pushed the dog. Leo let out a growl while his tail wagged.

Normani was sure if Lauren had one, her tail would be wagging as well.

"Lauren, don't let Leo bit that," Ally said, looking at the girl.

Lauren pouted, allowing Leo to get it and run away. The little girl gasped, her eyes wide. She looked at Ally and pointed to Leo.

"We told you."

Lauren let out a whine (that sounded exactly like Leo's whines when he wanted something).

Normani leaned over and kissed Lauren's cheek. The small girl perked up and leaned into her oldest sister. She reached over and grabbed Camila's hand.

Normani smiled. She was okay with sharing Lauren, as long as she wasn't replaced.

 


	17. Adopted

****Today was the day. It was going to be official within seconds. Judge Mariska Hargitay had met with the family a few times, and knew they were the perfect fit for the two girls they were fostering. Judge Hargitay looked down at the tables where the families were.

Dinah Jane Hernandez-Hansen had little Normani Kordei on her lap. Normani was an adorable little girl. Judge Hargitay had met her a few times in making sure Dinah and Ally were perfect. The girl was scared, but very polite. And when asked about her foster mothers, the girl had nothing but good things to say. Normani had even asked if she could stay with them forever. Judge Hargitay told her that she was going to make sure it was going to be safe for her. Normani had said a small thank you and curled up in Dinah's arms.

Ally Brooke Hernandez-Hansen held little Lauren Michelle on her lap. The girl was too adorable for her own good. Judge Hargitay had been told about Lauren's speech problem. She had Lauren's speech therapist/sign language teacher to translate. Lauren talked to her parents only, and a bit to Ms. Kelly. Judge Hargitay didn't have the girl's trust at the moment. Lauren cried three times during all three meetings, and two of those were because Ally or Dinah weren't holding her. The third was because she was very tired. At the moment, Lauren was playing with Ally's hair, ignoring everyone else.

And Little Karla Camila Hernandez-Hansen was sitting between them, a stuffed lion on her lap. Judge Hargitay loved Little Camila. That girl was always asking questions. She wanted to know what things meant. She wanted to Judge Hargitay to know all about her sisters and what she was doing to make sure Lauren and Normani were comfortable. She had asked to sign the forms too, saying that her signature was important. (They had her sign on a post-it and placed it on the form).

Judge Hargitay was about to pound that gavel, when Camila raised her hand.

"No!" She said loudly, but not too loudly. She ran to the judge.

Dinah and Ally looked confused. They watched their daughter. Normani looked devastated. Lauren was confused.

"Yes?" Judge Hargitay asked, a small smile on her face while she looked down at Camila.

"No do. Okay?" The older lady watched as Camila climbed the stand and grabbed the gavel.

"You don't want them to be sisters?" Had Camila changed her mind?

"I wan'. But Lolo no like big noises. Dat make big noise. So shhh. Um, clap, 'kay? Jus' clap." Camila gave the judge a 'just wait' sign as she ran back to her family. "'kay, go."

Judge Hargitay had an amused look on her face.

"Okay. Lauren Michelle, Normani Kordei are now Hernandez-Hansens. You're now a family," the judge said, giving two soft claps.

Camila walked back to the judge and returned the gavel. Judge Hargitay took a second to talk to Camila.

"You're a good sister," Judge Hargitay said, looking at Camila who gave her a serious nod.

"Yes. Dey family."

Judge Hargitay smiled. "Promise to protect Lauren and Normani?"

Camila nodded her head and held out her pinky. "Pwomise. I pwotect Lolo and Nani."

Judge Hargitay shook her head. She nodded to the other family. She stood up and lead Camila back. She gave Dinah the forms. "All the new forms are in here."

"Thank you so much," Dinah responded, tears in her eyes.

Ally was hugging all three girls. Judge Hargitay nodded and left, letting the family celebrate the adoption.

-

Ally and Dinah's families (as well as some of Normani's friends) were meeting at their home to celebrate the new additions to the Hernandez-Hansen clan.

Lauren was following Dinah everywhere. She was gripping Dinah's pants, not letting go. Normani was with her friends. Camila was with (Uncle) Seth and (Aunt) Regina, playing with Leo.

(Grandpas) Jerry and Gordon were cooking the food. (Grandmas) Patricia and Milika were greeting the guests. (Uncles) Brandon and Daniel were in a middle of an arm wrestling match with (Uncle) Kauvaka referring. (Aunts) Funaki and Kamila were setting up the tables with food.

Tori had been invited. Selena and Demi were also invited and were chatting. Lauren saw a few other people she didn't know. She saw Becky's parents talking to Ally.

Lauren hugged Nala closer, not wanting to lose her. She had met all those people, but they still scared her. She looked up at Dinah, who was laughing. She moved close to Dinah and hugged her leg, not wanting to lose her either.

Lauren pouted when she felt Dinah place her hand on top of her head. It was a heavy hand.

"Can you say hi?" Dinah asked, looking at Lauren.

The little girl gave a small wave.

"She's cute," the man in front of her said.

"She's officially mine and Ally's," Dinah said, crouching down and picking Lauren up. The small girl wrapped her tiny arms around Dinah's neck and sighed. She placed her head on Dinah's shoulder and let out a satisfied sigh, closing her eyes.

-

"So they are your moms now?" Becky asked, looking at Normani.

The newly adopted girl nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm Normani Hernandez-Hansen now."

"That's really cool," Bebe said, a grin on her face.

"It's cool, being chosen," Jilly said, hugging Normani.

"They wanted us. They wanted me," Normani whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You're the best Bats. Any mommy or daddy would be lucky to have you."

Normani hugged her best friend, grinning.

Arin, Blair, and Bonner each gave Normani a kiss on the cheek before running off to play.

Normani was tackled from her side. It wasn't enough to drop her, but looking over she saw Camila hugging her. The three year old looked up at Normani.

"I love you."

Normani grinned. "I love you."

"Are you happy you have two new sisters, Li'l C?"

Camila nodded her head.

"Where is Lollipop?"

"S'eepin' with Mommy," Camila responded, hugging Normani a little tighter.

Normani smiled. Camila was officially her sister. Lauren was officially her sister. Dinah and Ally were officially her mothers. She finally had a mother.

-

All five were on Dinah and Ally's bed (with Leo at the end of the bed because Lauren was to going to let him sleep alone).

"I love you," Normani whispered, looking at Ally then Dinah.

"We love you. All of you," Ally responded, kissing Normani's forehead, and then Lauren's (who was wrapped up as her usual burrito), and the Camila. Dinah did the same.

Lauren let out a giggle.

Ally turned the lights off and curled up next to Normani. "Goodnight"

"Night," Normani whispered, snuggling next to Ally.

"Nigh'," Camila said, giggling as she grabbed Dinah's hand and moved it so her mother was holding her.

"Goodnight my girls," Dinah told them, closing her eyes.

Lauren hummed, before making the 'n' sound. Ally smiled.

Lauren was going to talk soon. She just knew it.


	18. Mothers

****Dinah shook her head with a small chuckle. She was at the dinner table, looking through files for work. Ally was grocery shopping with Camila while Normani was in school. Lauren was sitting under her chair with Leo and Nala. Dinah just kept hearing giggles and Leo's playful growls.

Dinah looked down when she felt Lauren's little hand pull her pants. The little girl smiled before going back to play with Leo.

Lauren kept doing that, getting Dinah's attention to make sure the older woman knew she wasn't alone. It made Dinah's heart grow.

Dinah finished her work in time for lunch. She stood up and looked under the chair. She smiled when she saw Lauren sleeping under the table. Dinah picked the girl up and took her to the living room, placing her on the couch. (Leo woke up and followed them, jumping on the couch and curling up next to Lauren). Dinah went to start lunch.

She finished setting the table when Lauren woke up. She looked up when she heard six pairs of feet run to her. Lauren ran to Dinah and hugged her feet. (Dinah and Ally could never get tired of how cuddly Lauren was. They couldn't understand how anyone could hate Lauren or Normani.)

"Are you hungry?"

Lauren nodded her head. She took a step back. " _Mommy?_ "

Dinah gasped. Her eyes were wide, filling with tears. She went down onto her knees and looked at Lauren.

" _Mommy okay?_ "

Dinah smiled. She nodded her head. "I'm okay. Mommy is okay."

" _Love Mommy._ "

Dinah let out a laugh. "I love you too baby."

Lauren grinned. She hugged Dinah. Lauren let out a breath.

"Mommy is here."

-

Normani, Ally and Camila were walking to the car. Normani was telling Ally all about school and what she did. (Camila was in front of them, jumping over the cracks on the ground, she didn't want her mothers' backs to crack.)

"Ally, can I call you Mama?" Normani asked, looking up at Ally.

Ally stopped, a smile appearing on her face. (It had been a few months since Normani and Lauren went to live with them, and not once did the two girls prepared to call Dinah and Ally mama or mommy.  They knew it happened at different times for different kids and they were willing to wait.)

"Of course," Ally told the girl, who stopping with her. (Camila sighed, wanting to go home to play with Leo, but Normani and Ally were being slow and had even stopped walking.)

"Do you think my old mom will be mad?"

Ally shook her head. "She is always going to be your mom. Just like your birth dad will be your dad. Dinah and I, we aren't trying to replace them and they know that. They want you to be happy. And if you calling me Mama makes you happy, they'll be okay with it."

Normani nodded her head. "I love you Mama."

Ally grinned. "I love you too Normani."

Normani walked into Ally's arms and hugged her.

-

Ally and Dinah greeted each other with a quick kiss. Camila pulled Normani to their bedroom where Lauren and Leo were.

"You'll never guess what happened," Dinah said, grinning.

"No, you guess what happened," Ally said, smirking.

Dinah narrowed her eyes. "What happened to me is better."

Ally scoffed. "Sure. My news is more exciting."

Dinah and Ally stared at each other, willing the other to say their news was less important.

"We'll both blurt it out in three, two, one," Ally counted down.

"Lauren/Normani called me Mommy/Mama!" they both shouted, before looking at each other with wide eyes.

"She did?" they both questioned.

"Yes they both did, it was so cute," they continued to say.

Ally signaled for Dinah to stop. "That's getting annoying. So tell me how it happened and I'll tell you."

Dinah grinned and started to tell Ally what happened.

-

Lauren held her Nala as she looked around the house. Normani told her that she called Ally Mama. Lauren got really excited and wanted to call her that too. But she couldn't' find her.

Ally and Dinah were safe. They were nice. And Lauren loved them.

Lauren knocked on Ally and Dinah's door. She waited for someone to open it. She smiled when she saw Ally standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Ally asked, looking at the young girl.

Lauren took a small step towards Ally and hugged her legs.

"Want to stay with me?" Ally asked, looking at the little girl.

Lauren looked up and nodded her head. She followed Ally onto the bed. She leaned against the headboard and stared at Ally who was putting laundry away. Lauren stood up and jumped on the bed, trying to get Ally's attention. Ally looked up and smiled at the small girl.

" _Mama, love you_."

Ally smiled softly. "I love you too."

Lauren giggled. She walked to Ally and reached for her Mama. Ally hugged Lauren and kissed her cheek.

"You are so cute," Ally whispered.

Lauren pressed her lips against Ally's cheek.

-

Normani was running away from Camila. She was laughing. Normani and Camila were in the backyard, playing tag. Normani ran to Dinah.

"Mommy save me!" she shouted, giggling.

Dinah stopped and turned to the girl running to her.

"Mommy!"

Dinah snapped out of it and picked the girl up, holding her over her head.

"No mommy, no fair!" Camila pouted. She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She stomped her foot.

Dinah laughed. "Oh no, the floor is lava!"

Camila gasped, She turned and tried to run away. Unfortunately she tried to run into the house and crashed into the glass door.

The girl fell back and started to cry. Dinah placed Normani on the ground and ran to her middle child.

Dinah picked Camila up and walked into the house. Dinah told Normani to get a bag of vegetables and a hand towel and to meet in her in the living room. Once Dinah had the bag, she wrapped the bag with the towel and placed it on Camila's forehead that was already growing a bump.

"Mommy, is Cami gonna be okay?" Normani asked, moving to sit next to the injured girl.

Dinah rubbed Camila's back, trying to calm her down. "She's going to be okay."

There was a small gasp. Dinah looked over to see Lauren in Ally's arms. The little girl was pointing to Camila, her eyes wide.

Ally place Lauren on the couch. Dinah watched as the youngest girl walked to Camila and moved the towel. She turned to Dinah and gave her a look saying, What happened?

"She hit the door."

Lauren pouted. She placed Nala in Camila's arms and kissed the small bump. She moved and sat next to Normani. She kicked her little legs before turning to Ally.

" _Food?"_

"I wan' food," Camila said, rubbing her eyes.

"I'll order pizza," Ally said, causing Camila to gasp.

"I 'kay. I wan' pizza," Camila said, her head injury long forgotten.

Dinah laughed. She watched as Camila walked to the other end of the couch and reached for Ally, wanting to order with her. Lauren climbed off the couch and ran after Ally and Camila.

Dinah turned to Normani.

"I love you Mommy," she said, smiling.

Dinah smiled back. "I love you too Normani. I love you so much."

Normani giggled and moved to sit on her lap. She snuggled in Dinah. The woman kissed the top of Normani's head and held her close.

"I love you my little girl."

She heard Lauren squeal and Ally and Camila's laughter, followed by Leo's bark.

"I love all of you."

 


	19. Sisters

 

"She's ready to say her first word."

Dinah and Ally looked at each other and shared a proud smile. They turned back to Lauren's speech therapist and sign language.

"Just sit with her and try to get her to repeat a word, Mama, Mommy, Mila, Mani. They should all be easy for her, since they all start with 'M's. Lauren's hums help with that, since she is already making the sound. Once we are able to break that little barrier, teaching her other words will be easier."

Ally looked over to Lauren, who was stacking up blocks with Nala. That day was about teaching Lauren to talk, no sign language. Normani was at school and Camila was with her grandmothers.

"But I would like you guys to learn more sign language. We don't know how long it'll take Lauren to speak. We should be safe with this," Tori told the two mothers.

Dinah nodded her head. She felt someone pull her pants. She looked down at Lauren.

" _Mommy, look,_ " Lauren signed.

Dinah looked over to see a small tower of blocks with Nala on top. She grinned.

"That's really cool Cub," Dinah said, running her hand through the girl's hair. "What else can you do?"

Lauren looked at the tower and nodded. She ran back to play with the blocks.

"Spend the rest of the day trying to break that barrier. Once Lauren speaks, we can try to get more words in her vocabulary."

Dinah and Ally nodded, thanking the doctor. Dinah picked Lauren up, who squealed. She snuggled close to Dinah and hummed.

"You'll be talking in no time."

-

Lauren hummed, as she ran her hand through Nala's fur. She looked up at Dinah and Ally, who were glaring at each other. They kept asking her if she could say Mommy or Mama. Lauren didn't want to say anything.

"Can you say Mama?" Ally asked, looking at the girl.

Lauren shook her head and pointed to the television.

"How about Mommy?" Dinah asked, smiling at Lauren.

Lauren sighed and shook her head. She really wanted to watch television. There was an episode of Spongebob and she couldn't miss it. She sighed. It was very important to Lauren that she see Spongebob. Camila knew so much and Lauren had to catch up.

Ally looked at the clock. "I'm gonna pick Normani up from school. Is Camila coming home?"

"Yeah, your mom said she'd drop her off at four. So soon."

Ally nodded. She turned to Lauren. "Watch your Spongebob for now. We are going to try this again."

Lauren let out a sigh. " _Fine_."

Dinah laughed. She moved and sat down next to Lauren.

Lauren snuggled next to Dinah and clapped her hands, calling for Leo. The puppy ran and jumped onto the couch. He snuggled next to Lauren.

Ally rolled her eyes and kissed Lauren's head and Dinah's lips. She left the house.

Dinah turned to Lauren.

"You love me more right?"

Lauren looked up at Dinah.

"If you love me more, you'll say my name first."

Lauren just turned to Spongebob.

Couldn't she just watch the sponge in peace?

-

Normani was eating strawberries, when she heard a small whisper.

She shrugged it off when she heard it again.

"M-Mani."

She grabbed another strawberry, ignoring the whisper. She didn't recognize the voice. It wasn't her moms or Camila. Lauren would have just-

Lauren.

Normani turned to her head and saw Lauren standing there, hugging Nala. The girl look sad, with tears in her eyes, probably because Normani was ignoring her in favor for her strawberries.

"Lauren?"

"Mani," Lauren whispered, reaching for her, but not walking.

Lauren had spoken.

Normani's vision blurred from her tears.

Lauren spoke for the first time, and the first word she said was Normani's name.

Normani dropped the strawberry and ran to Lauren, wrapping her hand on the younger girl.

"Lauren!"

"Mani," Lauren said, looking up at Normani, showing her her hand. Normani could see a little cut on it. Normani ran back to the table and grabbed a napkin.

"Let's go to Mommy and Mama, they'll fix that, okay?" she told the younger girl, placing the napkin over the small cut.

Lauren nodded her head. Normani lead her to their mothers' room.

Normani knocked on the door. Dinah opened it with a smile.

"Finish your strawberries?" Dinah asked.

Normani nodded her head. "Lauren has a cut. And she talked."

"Oh no, is she okay?" Dinah asked, reaching for Lauren's napkin hand before freezing. "What?"

"Lauren talked."

Dinah turned to Lauren, who was wiping the tears from her face.

"Did you talk cub?"

Lauren whined, an annoyed look on her face. "Mmm."

"We'll get it fixed," Dinah said, turning to Normani. "Can you get Mama?"

Normani nodded and entered the room, walking to the closet where Ally was looking for something.

"Mani," Lauren called, pointing to her older sister.

Dinah gasped. Ally dropped a suitcase onto the ground. Ally and Normani rushed back to Lauren. Lauren showed Ally her cut.

(Everyone was ignoring the fact that she was leaking from her hand. She needed to be fixed, and fast.)

Ally looked at the cut. She gave Lauren a small smile and picked her up. "Let's get you cleaned up, huh?"

Lauren nodded her head.

Normani turned to Dinah.

"Lauren said my name first."

Dinah smiled. "Yes. We should have known. You were her hero."

Normani wrapped her arms around Dinah. "You and Mama are my heroes."

-

Camila had heard Lauren spoke. She was sitting in front of Lauren.

"Lolo."

" _Camz._ "

"Camz."

Lauren frowned. "'mz?"

"Camz," Camila repeated, enunciating slowly.

"'amz."

"Mommy! Lolo sayed my name!"

Dinah and Ally rushed to the living room. "What?"

"Lolo, Camz."

"'amz."

Camila smirked and turned to Dinah and Ally. "Lolo love me more." She reached over and kissed the girl's cheek.

Lauren looked at Dinah and Ally, eyes wide opened. " _Mommy, Mama, love you._ "

Dinah grinned. "We know. We love you too."

Lauren nodded her head.

-

_A few days later_

"Mama," Lauren whispered, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

It had been a few days since Lauren said Mani and 'amz. Dinah and Ally had been trying to teach Lauren other words. They hadn't had much luck, but Lauren was getting some sounds down.

But Lauren said her third word after a nap. Ally stayed home while Dinah went to work. She was looking at the client list when she heard Lauren.

Ally gasped, a smile on her face. She stood up and walked to Lauren. The little girl raised her hands, wanting to be picked up. Ally did just that.

"Mama," Lauren repeated, hugging Ally.

The older woman kissed Lauren's cheek. "I am so proud of you."

" _Mommy?_ "

"Mo-mmy."

"'mmy?"

"Almost, Mom-my."

"Mommy?"

"Perfect. We'll surprise Mommy when she gets home, yeah?"

Lauren nodded her little head. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Mama."

-

Dinah walked into the house with Normani. The younger girl ran to the kitchen to get her strawberries.

Dinah shook her head. She stopped walking when she saw Little Lauren and Little Leo standing in front of her.

"What's going on Cubby?"

"Mommy?"

(Dinah had tried to prepare herself she wasn't going to get emotional when she heard Lauren say Mommy. She was not going to cry.)

Dinah fell to her knees and cried. She opened her arms and Lauren ran into it. Lauren giggled. "Mommy."

Dinah hugged Lauren close. "I am so proud of you Cubby."

Lauren kissed Dinah cheek.

"I learneded new word too," Camila said, raising her hand.

"What?" Normani asked, looking at the girl, holding a plate of strawberry. (Dinah and Ally were so happy Normani was comfortable enough to get her own food whenever she wanted. It shows how comfortable she was with them.)

Camila grinned. She looked very proud of what she was about to say. "Pussy."

Ally started to cough, having chosen the wrong moment to drink water.

"Karla Camila, who taught you that word?"

"G'amma Mili," Camila said, frowning.

"Do you even know what that means?" Ally asked, scolding at the girl.

Camila nodded her head. "Mommy," she said, pointing to the woman with tear tracks on her face. (Lauren had just walked away, bored of the conversation. Dinah and Ally were glad, she didn't need to hear the naughty words coming out of Camila's mouth, especially since Lauren idolized Camila and tried to copy her at times.)

"Camila, your Grandma says things you aren't suppose to repeat."

Camila looked confused. "Why?"

"Because she is mean sometimes."

"Old bat."

Ally turned to Dinah. "We know which one is the angel and which is the devil."

Dinah laughed. She picking Camila up and throwing her over her shoulder.

"Mommy!" Camila squealed, but Dinah just ran off. Leo ran after her. Lauren stayed with Normani and Ally.

Dinah couldn't help but wonder what was next for their family. Life could only go up from there.

 


	20. Player

****Normani was excited. It was Parent's Day and her mothers were going to see everything she did. They were going to see her drawing that hung on the board.

"Mama, I'm excited," Normani said, swinging her legs. She was in the middle seat. Camila was pouting, as the mothers bought another car seat for Camila. Lauren was just petting Nala, making sounds. (Really, she was talking to Nala, but no one knew what she was saying.)

"So are we. We are so excited to see your drawings. Are they just as great as the ones at home?"

Normani nodded her head happily. (The best thing that had happened since adopting the girls was Normani gaining her innocence again. Her voice was taking that innocent turn. It was different from when she first moved in.)

"Mama!" Lauren called out, kicking her little legs.

"Yes Lauren?"

Lauren just hummed. She went back to her conversation with Nala. (After learning to say the four names, Lauren would just say that. Nothing else. She'd walked to Dinah and say, "Mommy" and when Dinah showed her attention, Lauren would just nod and walk away.)

Normani grinned. She squealed when the car came to a stop.

Dinah and Ally exited the car and opened the back seat to unbuckle the two toddlers and helped Normani out.

Dinah carried Lauren, while Ally held Camila and Normani's hands.

Once in the class, Normani pulled Ally to the Wall of Art.

"That's mine," Normani said, jumping in place, pointing to a drawing of five stick figures.

"Das is us," Camila said, her eyes wide.

"That's my family," Normani said, grinning.

Lauren placed her head on Dinah's shoulder and stuck her fingers into her mouth, hugging Nala close.

"Family," Camila repeated, nodding her head.

"'mi'," Lauren whispered, curling up closer to Dinah. "'mi' Mani."

Normani perked up. "Yes, family."

-

"She's a great student," Ms. Shay said, smiling at the girl.

Ally kissed Normani's cheek, as the girl blushed.

"Hey babe," Camila said, winking at the teacher.

Silence.

Ms. Shay looked at the three year old.

Lauren was sitting under the table, hugging Nala.

Dinah and Ally were trying the breath.

Normani was confused.

And Camila. The girl blew the teacher a kiss.

"I can't breath," Dinah said, trying to do so. Ally just looked like a fish, opening and closing her mouth.

Ms. Shay laughed. She shook her head. She showed Camila her ring. "I'm engaged."

Camila frowned and pouted. "Damn."

Dinah started to cough, choking with air. Ally started laughing.

Normani shook her head.

Lauren peaked over the table, confused about what was happening. The girl shrugged and went back to play with Nala.

-

Lauren was walking around the classroom. She was wearing a backpack that had Nala in it (with the lion's head sticking out so she could breath).

Lauren walked into the reading section of the classroom. She turned to look at Dinah, who was sitting at the back of the classroom, watching everyone.

Lauren grabbed the first book she found and hugged it to her body. She walked back to Dinah and looked up to the older woman.

"Mommy?" Lauren asked, looking down at the book in her arms.

Dinah looked at the book and grinned.

 _The Rainbow Fish_.

Dinah looked at Lauren. "You want me to read it?"

Lauren nodded her head and sat down in front of her. Dinah smiled softly. "Okay."

She opened the book and started reading.

" _A long way out in the deep blue sea there lived a fish. Not just an ordinary fish, but the most beautiful fish in the entire ocean. His scales were every shade of blue and green and purple, with sparkling silver scales among them._

" _The other fish were amazed at his beauty. The called him Rainbow Fish. "Come on, Rainbow Fish," they would call. "Come and play with us!" But the Rainbow Fish would just glide past, proud and silent, letting his scales shimmer._

" _One day, a little blue fish followed after him. "Rainbow Fish," he called, "wait for me!Please give me one of you shiny scales. They are so wonderful, and you have so many.""You want me to give you one of special scales? Who do you think you are?" cried theRainbow Fish. "Get away from me!" Shocked, the little blue fish swam away._ "

Lauren let out a small gasp, her eyes wide. She turned to Nala, mentally asking her if she could believe the Rainbow Fish was so mean.

Dinah smiled before she continued reading. Lauren's green eyes were twinkling as she listened to Dinah read. Little by little, other kids were sitting around Dinah, as she read.

Lauren paid them no attention as she listened to her Mommy read. Dinah finished the book. The second Dinah closed it, Lauren took the book and ran to change if for another one. She gave Dinah the book,  _Clifford the Big Red Dog._

She sat down in front of Dinah and waited for the older woman to read.

-

Ally was staring at the ranking. It showed who was on top of the class and who needed help. Normani wasn't number one, but she was in the top five.

Normani pulled Ally's shirt and smiled. "Mama, are you proud?"

Ally crouched down in front of Normani and smiled. "I am so proud of you. Like you have no idea. We are going to celebrate how great you are doing."

Normani's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Of course. I am actually not that surprised you are doing well, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I knew you were going to do great. I mean, you are Normani Kordei Hernandez-Hansen. You are smart, beautiful, and brave."

Normani looked down, before jumping into Ally's arms. "I love you. I'm happy you're my mama."

"I am lucky you are my daughter."

Normani sighed, hugging Ally.

-

"Date?" Camila asked, following Ms. Shay around.

"You're too young for me," Ms. Shay said, causing Camila to huff.

"I big."

"You're three."

"So? I hot."

Ms. Shay laughed. She had never met a child so persistent.

"I am too old for you?"

"Nuh-uh," Camila said, shaking her head.

Camila was about to say something else when Lauren ran to her.

""amz," she said, before moving her hands around.

Ms. Shay had heard from Normani that Lauren was learning sign language.

Camila nodded her head. "'kay. Be dere."

Lauren nodded her head and ran back to to Ally.

"We leavin'. Call me," Camila said, doing the phone symbol over her head.

Ms. Shay shook her head, as she watched Camila run off.

She couldn't wait to tell her fiancee about what just happened.

-

The family of five were walking out of the school, Lauren in Ally's arms.

"Mama," Lauren whispered, kissing Ally's cheek. She giggled and then made Nala kiss Ally's cheek.

The older woman shook her head and kissed Lauren's cheek.

Lauren held Nala in front of Ally, waiting for the other woman to give the lion a kiss.

Lauren grinned and then placed her head on her mother's shoulder, wanting to sleep.

Dinah was carrying Normani, telling her how proud she was.

Camila was just skipping in front of them.

The holidays were coming up, and they couldn't wait to celebrate Lauren's first real Christmas, Normani had at least two with her birth family.

 


	21. Santa

****_Christmas. The most wonderful time of the year. Presents. Family. Food. Love._

None of which Lauren understood. Normani and Camila were really excited, but Lauren didn't know what Christmas meant. All she knew was that was cold. And she can cuddle with Nala (and Ally and Dinah and Normani and Camila, but Nala was her favorite, Nala kept her safe).

But Nala didn't know what Christmas was either. And if she did, she won't tell Lauren. (It also caused a fight between the two, and Dinah had to sit Nala and Lauren down to talk about what was bothering them (it was a very silent conversation and Dinah wasn't sure what happened.))

Camila and Normani were excited, and Camila was singing about Rudolf and Normani was talking about Santa and if he knew where they lived, because Santa didn't know Normani had moved in with the Martins.

Lauren reached up on the table and grabbed a cookie. She sat under the table and ate it, while her mothers and sisters decorated a tree. Leo ran around the tree, yapping like the puppy he was.

-

" _S-a-n-t-a?_ " Lauren signed, looking up at her mommy. She was wearing her Nala backpack (it was a drawstring backpack to hold Nala), Nala's head sticking out.

Dinah nodded her head. "Yeah, we're going to take a picture with him."

" _Why_?"

"'acause we tell him what we wan' fow Chwis'mas," Camila said, jumping from her spot next to Ally.

" _K_ _-_ _i_ _-_ _s_ _-_ _m_ _-_ _a-s?_ "

Dinah smiled softly. " _C-h-r-i-s-t-m-a-s_."

Lauren frowned and look at her hands. She pouted.

"You'll get it right."

"Pwesents," Camila said, grinning.

"But I got what I wanted," Normani whispered, frowning at her younger (not youngest) sister.

Dinah and Ally looked at each other with a look. "Awe."

"Next!"

Lauren jumped and hugged Dinah's legs. The older woman placed her hand on the girl's back.

"It's okay. They aren't going to hurt you."

Lauren shook her head. She pressed her face against Dinah's leg.

"Up?" Dinah asked, looking at the girl.

Lauren nodded her head and raised her arms. The young girl hid her face against Dinah's neck.

Camila and Normani were talking, while Ally kept her eye on them. Dinah held Lauren in her arms. The young girl had calmed a bit and was just running her hand through Dinah's hair, her head on Dinah's shoulder.

They were finally next. Camila and Normani were so excited. Lauren didn't know what was happening. She was busy playing with Dinah's hair.

"Next!"

Lauren flinched and closed her eyes. The family of five walked forward. Camila ran and sat on Santa's lap. Normani was slower, and only went when Ally gave her the okay.

Lauren gripped Dinah tighter.

"Don't you want to sit on Santa's lap?" the fake Santa asked, looking at Lauren.

The little girl shook her head.

"Is that Nala?" he asked, a smile on his face.

Lauren's head raised and she looked at Santa. She nodded slowly.

"Does Nala want to tell me what she wants for Christmas?"

Lauren looked at Dinah, and at the woman's smile, nodded her little head.

Dinah placed Lauren on the ground, and the little girl took her backpack off and got Nala out of it.

She slowly walked forward and placed Nala on Santa's lap.

-

Santa (Stephen Amell) had been working for a few hours. He had been peed on, puked on. Kids had screamed in his ear. Hit him. He was done. But then, two women brought three little girls. The medium sized girl ran to him, but didn't move to sit on his lap. The taller girl, walked slowly. But the smallest one didn't try to get close.

Looking at her, he could see a stuffed lion's head sticking out of her backpack. He had seen  _Lion King_  enough times to know who that was.

Using the lion, he was able to get a bit of the girl's attention. Now it was time for the asking.

"What would Nala want?"

The little girl with the bright green eyes stared at the lion, before nodding. She started moving her hands around. Sign language. He didn't know it, but he could tell what it was.

"Nala wan's Simba," the oldest of the three girls whispered, looking down.

Stephen smiled. "I think that can happen."

The girl grabbed Nala and ran away.

Stephen turned to the two girls.

"Can we sit on your lap Mis'er Santa?" the younger of the two asked.

Stephen nodded and helped the two girls onto his lap.

"And what would you two little girls want for Christmas?"

The older of the two shrugged. "I got a family. I got my Christmas present," she whispered, smiling at the women and little girl.

Stephen felt his heart swell. The girl just seemed so happy.

"Isn't there anything else you'd like? Who's your favorite character?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Hello Kitty."

"Nani wan's a Hello Kitty stuffy p'ease. An' Lolo wan's a Simba stuffy. And I wan's a Spongebob stuffy p'ease."

Stephen grinned. "I think that's reasonable. Have you been good girls?"

"Camzi is good. She's the bestest!" the older girl, 'Nani' exclaimed.

'Camzi' smiled. "Mani is 'ood too."

Stephen grinned. "Then I'm sure you'll get what you want."

"Picture time," the worker said.

The mothers stood on either side of Stephen, with the shorter woman carrying 'Lolo.' They smiled as they took the picture.

'Camzi' and 'Nani' waved at him as they walked away.

Stephen smiled, before his smile disappeared as the next kid looked like a nightmare. He wished the three girls would return.

-

Camila was staring up at the plant. She had always seen her mothers kiss when standing under it. She looked at her mommy, mama had gone to change Lauren's diaper. Normani was sitting on the ground.

"Hi," Camila heard. She looked over to see another girl about her age, with long brown hair.

"Hi," Camila responded, grinning.

"Wha'ya doin'?" the girl asked.

"Waitin' fow my Mama and Mommy. Look," Camila said, pointing up.

"Wha's dat?" the other girl asked, looking up.

"We kiss," Camila said, grinning.

The girl frowned. "Why?"

"It'sa wule," Camila said, nodding her head.

The girl looked confused, but nodded her head. "Okay."

Camila perked up. She leaned over and pressed her lips against the girl. She pulled away quickly.

"Ariana!"

The girl looked away, before turning to Camila.

"Bye!" she said, running away.

Camila grinned, before turning to her mothers (Ally and Lauren were back). Camila skipped back to her mothers.

"Camila just had her first kiss, at three," Dinah said, shock in her voice.

"Yeah, they grow up so fast," Ally said, shaking her head.

Dinah looked over and narrowed her eyes. "My girls won't be kissing anyone else, thank you very much."

Ally laughed. "I can't wait to see these girl's dating life. I'm pretty sure they are all very different."

Dinah shook her head.

-

Christmas morning. Ally's family was holding a Christmas dinner and the girls went to celebrate.

Camila shot up from her bed and ran to Normani and Lauren's room. (Lauren had her own room, but she always had panic attacks when their mothers tried to get her to sleep on her own bed, but they were getting there. They couldn't erase three years of fear.)

"Wake up!"

Lauren didn't move. Normani groaned. Leo picked his head up, before dropping it back down to sleep.

Camila huffed. She glared at the girls. "It Chwis'mas!"

That got Normani to sit up. Her eyes were wide. She faced Camila. "Christmas?" She turned to Lauren. "Lauren, it's Christmas."

The little girl slowly opened her eyes with a frown. She huffed and turned around.

Camila stood closer to the bed. "Lolo?"

"No."

Camila and Normani looked at each other, grins on their faces.

"Lolo!"

"You learned a new word!"

Lauren huffed. She sat up and frowned. " _Sleep_."

"But it Chwis'mas," Camila whispered, pouting.

Lauren sighed. She shook Leo, causing the puppy to stand up and walk to her. He licked her cheek, and Lauren smiled. She grabbed Nala and moved down on the edge and climbed down with the help of Normani and Camila. The second Lauren's feet touched the ground, Camila ran out of the room, Leo chasing after her.

Lauren rubbed her eyes, and walked out of the room.

-

Ally grinned, as she watched the three little girls. Camila and Normani were separating the presents. Lauren was on the couch, sleeping. Leo was sitting next to her, but awake.

Dinah had gone to grab the Christmas cookies she made with the girls.

"Done Mommy," Camila squealed, moving to sit next to her pile.

Ally reached over and gently shook Lauren awake. "Baby, it's present time."

Lauren whined, a pout on her face.

"I know, but don't want Mani and Mila to see what you got them?"

Lauren sighed and sat up. She raised her arms. Smiling, Ally picked Lauren and Nala up and carried her to the tree. Ally placed the girl down, but Lauren didn't leave.

With a smile, the small family (even Leo and Nala) opened their presents (although Lauren helped Nala open hers and found the sweater that Lauren "bought" her at Build-a-Bear.)

Lauren had gotten a Simba, and new clothes and few other toys, and a Simba onsie.

Camila got a Spongebob stuffed bear. She got some new clothing, and a few more toys. She also got a banana outfit.

Normani got a Hello Kitty stuffed bear. She got some clothes and toys. She got a new backpack.

Dinah got a some clothes, a necklace and some other jewlery. She also got something from each of her little girls. Lauren got her a  _Lion King_  shirt. Normani got her a bracelet. And Camila got her a sock. Not a pair, just one.

Ally got some jewelry and clothes. Lauren got her a cupcake stuffy. Normani got her necklace. Camila got her a glove. Not a pair, just one.

Ally shook her head, and thanked her four girls.

The first Christmas was a success, and she couldn't wait for more.

 


	22. Year

****_Boom!_

Lauren pulled Mrs. Martin's shirt. The older woman looked down at Lauren.

"What do you want?"

Lauren covered her eyes with a whimper.

Mrs. Martin rolled her eyes. "Go up and talk."

Lauren whimpered, as her eyes filled with tears. Another firework went off, and Lauren screamed.

"What the  _fuck_  did we say about making sounds?"

Lauren's eyes widened with fear.

The woman reached over and grabbed a handful of Lauren's hair. She pulled her. Lauren cried out, tears streaming down her face. Mrs. Martin dragged Lauren to the 'Naughty Closet' and pushed her inside.

"You're being a little bitch, and you are going to stay in there until I think you've been punished enough."

Lauren tried to fight back, tried to get Mrs. Martin's grip to loosen. Mrs. Martin suddenly stopped, and Lauren looked up at her.

She didn't see the raised hand until it was too late. Lauren whimpered when she felt a sting on her cheek. She was pushed into the room, landing on her hands and feet.

Lauren looked at Mrs. Martin, only for the door to slammed shut, enclosing her in darkness.

-

"Can we see dem?" Camila asked, looking at Dinah, a huge grin on her face.

Dinah shrugged. "I mean, don't we do that every year?"

"Yes!"

Dinah smiled, kissing Camila's cheek. "Go get dressed. Mama wants us to get go grocery shopping."

Camila climbed off the bed and ran out of the room. Dinah shook her head. She got off her bed and went to get dressed. Once she was ready, she went to check on Lauren and Normani.

The younger girl had become detached since Christmas. She didn't let anyone touch her, not even Normani. She took to sleeping in her own room, and no one knew why, not even Normani.

She knocked on the door, and saw Lauren laying on her bed, Nala in her arms. Her eyes were opened, and she was staring at the Dinah. Leo raised his head, before going back to sleep.

"Lo," Dinah whispered, walking close to the girl.

Lauren scooted closer to the wall, to get away from Dinah.

Dinah stopped and crouched down. "Hey, it's time to get up. Do you want to go grocery shopping with me and Mila? Mani might go with us?"

Lauren shook her little head. She pressed her face closer against the lion.

Dinah nodded her head. "Did you wet yourself? Can I check?"

Lauren nodded her head, sitting up. She climbed off her bed and walked to the changing table Ally had bought.

(They were still in the process of potty training Lauren. But the little girl would scream and cry whenever they moved her close to the toilet. Normani told them that the Martins threatened to have Lauren flushed down the toilet if she was bad. They were trying to show Lauren that it wasn't scary. But it was difficult with Lauren's sudden lack of trust. They were trying to figure that out before they went back potty training. But they had moved from diapers to pull-ups.)

Once Dinah finished cleaning and change Lauren up, she let the girl back down. The tiny girl just went back to her bed and curled up with Nala.

"Mama will get you for breakfast, okay?" Dinah whispered, wishing she could get Lauren to tell her what was wrong, but the girl just wouldn't talk.

Lauren just stared at Dinah. The older woman sighed, before nodding her head. She gave Lauren a smile before walking out of the room.

-

 _Boom_!

Lauren let out a sob, as she banged on the door. She tried the knob, but it wouldn't turn. Lauren cried as her small fists hit the door.

 _Boom_!

Lauren let out a scream. Her inner thighs became wet. She looked down and saw that she had peed on herself. Lauren's heart was beating quickly, as she stopped hitting the door. She went back and curled up at the corner of the room, her little hands over her ears.

 _Boom_!

Lauren let out a whimper, as she closed her eyes.

_Boom!_

Where was Normani? Where was her sister? Where was the girl who protected her?

-

"Fireworks?" Normani asked, a frown on her face. "Lauren doesn't like them."

"What happened at your old home? Around this time?"

Normani shrugged. "Mr. Martin would take me outside to look at them because I was good. Mrs. Martin stayed with Lauren."

"What did she do?"

Normani frowned. "I don't know. I fell asleep early that day."

Ally nodded her head. It was getting dark, and Lauren still wouldn't leave her room. The fireworks were getting worse. Dinner had been halted, and Ally send Dinah to go get some takeout. 

There was a huge firework that went off. It made Normani jump. But Lauren screamed. Ally and Normani ran to the girl's bedroom, to find it empty. Normani pulled Ally's shirt and pointed to the closet.

Ally slowly walked to the door, and slowly opened it. She looked at the girl and felt her heart break. Lauren was curled up at the corner of the closet, her hands over her ears, tears streaming down her face, trembling. Leo was whining next to her.

"Lauren?"

The little girl shook her head, as she tried to make herself smaller.

"They are fireworks, they aren't bad," Ally whispered, crawling closer to the little scared girl.

Lauren whimpered when she saw Ally's hand reach for her. The mother looked into Lauren's eyes and saw pure fear in them.

"I'm not going to hurt you Lauren. We will never hurt you."

Lauren's eyes moved from Ally to Normani and back. She relaxed just a bit, but didn't move to get close to anyone.

Another firework went off, causing Lauren to let out a scream.

Ally moved to sit on the ground, Normani sat down next to her. "We'll stay here, okay? We'll stay in here until you want to leave. We aren't leaving you alone."

Lauren didn't move, she just stared.

When Dinah and Camila arrived home, they took the dinner to the closet and they all ate there.

"We no huwt you Lolo, we pwotect you," Camila said from her spot on Dinah's lap. She grabbed a french fry and offered it to the girl who had yet to touch her food. "Eat p'ease."

Lauren looked at the food in front of her. (Leo's dinner was out the door, and he was eating it.)

"Lauren, Nala is gonna be sad if you don't eat," Ally whispered.

"Mmm," Lauren hummed. She blinked a few times in confusion. She whined.

"What's wrong?"

Lauren just closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Nothing came out, and she looked so scared.

" _Mama_."

Ally and Dinah exchanged looks. It looked like Lauren couldn't talk again. They would have to talk to Dr. Kelly about that.

Ally opened her arms and watched as Lauren rushed into them, having her mother hug her. Lauren pressed her face against Ally's chest and started to cry. Ally couldn't do anything except rub the girl's back.

"You're okay. You're going to be okay."

Lauren just cried.

-

They had found out that Mrs. Martin hit Lauren on New Years (all three she shared with them, although Lauren didn't remember the first one) and Normani wasn't there to protect her. Of course Normani was sad about it. But Dinah pulled her onto her lap and told her that it wasn't her fault. That the Martins separated them for that reason. That she didn't know and she was a child. It wasn't her fault. After Dinah repeating that it wasn't her fault, Normani finally accepted that it wasn't her fault and hugged Lauren. As the night came to a close, the family of seven (including Leo and Nala) relocated to the living room.

Everyone was sitting around the television, waiting for the ball to drop (in New York).

Normani and Camila were sitting on the ground with Leo. Ally and Dinah sat on the couch, with Lauren in between them. The little girl was asleep, holding both of the older women's shirts.

_Five!_

Ally and Dinah looked at each other.

_Four!_

They linked their hands together.

_Three!_

They moved closer.

_Two!_

They smiled.

_One!_

They connected their lips.

_Happy New Year!_

They moved away and looked at each other.

"Happy new year," Dinah whispered, moving a little so she could pull Ally closer, and moved Lauren so the little girl was on her lap.

"A happy one for sure."

Camila pulled Normani up onto the couch to snuggle with their mothers (but carefully as to not to wake Lauren up).

"A perfect way to start the year," Ally said, pulling Camila onto her lap.

Normani gave her mothers a toothy grin, before snuggling in between the two. 

 


	23. Streaks

Four.

March 3rd.

Four.

Camila was finally four.

Her mothers ask if she wanted a party, and she said no. Lauren was going to be scared, and Camila didn't want Lauren to have a bad time.

So when her mothers asked what she wanted, Camila answered that she wanted to go to the park, just the five of them.

Lauren's speech classes were going great. Normani was doing great in school.

(Ms. Shay hadn't called Camila yet, which saddened the girl.)

And Camila was four. Finally.

-

Normani grinned, while Ally placed Lauren on Camila's bed. At the nod of her mother, Lauren jumped on the bed. "Camz! 'py!"

Camila groaned, but opened her eyes. She saw Lauren standing over her, her mother next to the bed, Normani and Dinah at the door.

"S'eep," Camila said, turning.

"Camz, 'py!" Lauren tried again, as she started to jump again.

"Happy birthday Camzi," Normani said, running and climbing on the bed.

Camila sat up and allowed Normani to hug her as she giggled.

Lauren giggled, as she went to hug Camila too. She leaned over and kissed Camila's cheek.

" _Happy birthday_." (Lauren had learned that phrase just to tell Camila.)

"I fouw," Camila said, raising up three fingers.

"Camzi, four," Normani whispered, holding up four fingers.

Camila frowned and looked at her fingers, before nodding. "Fouw."

Dinah walked to the table and picked the girl up. "Happy birthday baby."

"T'anks Mommy, Mama."

Ally smiled and kissed the girl's cheek.

"Today is your day baby."

"What do you want to do?" Dinah asked, as she grabbed Lauren and tossed her over her shoulder. The little girl giggled.

"Ice cweam? An' pawk? An' toys?"

Ally nodded. "Go with Mommy to get ready."

Camila squeaked and reached for Dinah, who tossed the girl over her other shoulder. Ally turned to Normani.

"Let's get you ready for the day, yeah?"

Normani nodded her head. She grabbed Ally's hand and walked to the older women's restroom.

"Mama, when's Lauren's birthday?"

"June 27th," Ally answered, as she turned to Normani.

"What's mine?"

The smile left Ally's face. "May 31st. Have you ever celebrated your birthday?"

Normani nodded her head with a smile. "My first mommy and daddy celebrated my birthday. Can we celebrate mine?"

Ally crouched down in front of Normani. "You don't need to ask. We will always celebrate your birthday."

Normani's face lit up, as she walked into Ally's arms. "Thank you."

"We are going to make your birthday one that you'll never forget."

Normani tightened her grip. "I love you Mama."

"I love you too baby. Now let's get you ready for the day."

-

"Mommy, push me!" Camila squealed, as she sat on the swing.

Dinah gently pushed Camila, who giggled and squealed. Dinah was keeping an eye on Camila and Normani, who was on the play structure. Ally was with Lauren under a tree, the mother reading to the younger girl.

"Higher?"

"Yes Mommy!"

Dinah pushed her a little harder, causing Camila to fly off. Dinah froze, as she saw Camila land on the sand in front of her. Dinah stared with wide eyes.

"Camila?"

The four year old shot up. "'gain!"

Dinah let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She watched as Camila climbed back on the swing and looked up at Dinah, expectedly.

Her mother smiled and started to push Camila again.

-

Lauren pointed to what she wanted, while Ally carried her through the line. Normani gripped Ally's shirt.

Dinah held Camila, who waved at the server.

"It's my birfday," Camila said, grinning.

"I'll put extra for you," the server said, winking at Camila.

Camila grinned. "T'ank you pwetty woman."

The server stared at Dinah with wide eyes, an amused look on her face.

Dinah smiled back.

Once they got their ice cream, they all went to sit down and eat it. Normani and Lauren shared a sundae, while Camila, Dinah and Ally got their own.

Lauren tried to offer Nala some, but Ally had to stop her from dirtying the stuffed lion.

"I have good birfday," Camila said, shoving the spoon into her mouth. "I have good pwesent."

"And what is that?" Dinah asked, turning to her daughter.

"I got sis'ers."

Lauren grinned, before turning her attention to the ice cream. (She had to concentrate on getting the spoon into her mouth. The ice cream around her mouth was prove to that. She had missed a few times.)

Ally smiled and hugged Camila (who did not like it because ice cream melted, and she was waisting time).

The family continued to eat their ice cream.

-

"Happy birthday to you!" Dinah, Ally and Normani finished, while Lauren just clapped. The day was coming to an end. Camila had opened her presents and loved them. She got a new sweater, and lots of toys, as well as some cash from Grandma Milika. She was now looking at her Spongebob cake, with a four on it (not that she knew what that was.)

Camila grinned and blew out the candles. Dinah took the candles off the cake and started to cut it into pieces. She passed them out and sat down. 

Lauren poked the cake, whatever it was. She looked up to see Camila grab a handful of cake and smashed it on Dinah's face. With her wide eyes, she grabbed some cake. She looked up at Ally with innocent eyes.

"Mama?"

Ally looked down, only to get a face full of cake.

"Camz!"

Camila looked over to see what Lauren was proud of. She grinned and clapped. "Nani next?"

Lauren nodded her head and reached for more cake. She turned to her eldest sister, but Normani was quicker. She caked Lauren's face first. Lauren pouted, before smelling the cake. She took a quick bite. She let out a small gasp, and grabbed some more cake to eat.

"Food fight!" Dinah told the girls, grabbed some cake and smashing some onto Normani's head, softly of course.

Ally placed Lauren on the table and went to hide.

Camila laughed like a maniac and started to grab cake and throw it. 

Normani hid under the table.

Leo was licking Normani's hand.

Lauren sat in front of the cake and was grabbing handfuls to eat.

Dinah grinned, knowing Ally was not going to be happy with her.

-

Lauren was sitting on the floor, showered and clothed in Camila's room (the three girls were going to have a birthday sleepover). Nala was sitting next to her and Leo laying down with his head on Nala. Normani was watching  _My Little Pony: The Movie_  on the television, distracted.

Ally walked into the room with a towel cladded Camila.

"What pajamas do you want to wear?"

Camila stared at the closet, before dropping her towel and running away. "Mila!"

Ally quickly turned to Lauren and pointed to the girl who looked confused.

"Mama?"

"Don't you dare."

Lauren stood up. "Camz?"

"Lauren, we already have a naked girl on the loose, we don't need another."

"Mama?" Lauren hooked her fingers on her waist band of her pants and pull up.

"I'm warning you."

Lauren narrowed her eyes. "Ma."

"Lo."

And down went her pants. Two tiny footsteps rushed out of the room.

"Dinah! There is another one!"

-

_Monday_

Camila walked into the class, and stood in front of the teacher.

"Hello Camila," the teacher said, looking down at the girl.

Camila grinned. "I big now."

"Really?"

The little girl nodded. "I fouw." Camila then pointed to her cheek. 

Ms. Shay let out a laugh. She crouched down in front of Camila. "Happy belated birthday." She leaned over and kissed Camila's cheek.

The little girl perked up and just walked out of class.

Arin turned to Normani. "I look up to her."

 


	24. Disney

****Ally sat on the bed, rubbing Lauren's back.

"Lo, it's time to wake up," she whispered.

Lauren let out a whine, and curled up into a small ball, Nala squished in her arms.

"We're going to Disney World," Ally tried, (it was the way she got Camila and Normani up).

Nothing.

"You don't want to go to Disney?"

"'ee'," Lauren muttered, pressing her face on her pillow.

"Sleep?"

A nod.

"How about we get you dressed right now, and you sleep in the car? We'll see the Lion King show," Ally told the little girl, causing her to sit up.

Lauren held Nala up.

"Yeah, you'll see big Nala. Do you want to go?"

" _Loud_?"

"It will be loud. But we will be with at all times. And we got you these things to put on your ears so it doesn't get loud."

"Mani?"

"Mani and Mila and Mommy will be with us. What do you say?"

Lauren nodded her head and raised her arms. Ally smiled as she picked the girl up. She changed her pull up and placed a new one (Lauren was being potty trained, but Dinah and Ally still put pull ups when the girl was going down for a nap or in long car rides, same with Camila).

After her mango breakfast, Lauren, Camila, Normani, Leo and Nala were in the back seat, Lauren asleep in her carseat. They dropped Leo off at the Hernandez home before driving off to Disney World.

Camila and Normani sang along to Disney songs, and in the middle of  _He Mele No Lilo_  from Lilo and Stitch they arrived to Disney World. (Dinah was teaching the girls some Tongan while Ally was trying to teach them Spanish.)

Dinah went to get the two seat stroller (mostly for Lauren, but in case one of the other two girls got tired) while Ally unbuckled the two older girls. Before she got the sleeping Lauren out of the carseat, Ally turned to the two girls who were trembling with excitement.

"Okay, there are going to be a lot of people here. Both of you will be either holding one of our hands or grab on to the stroller. We don't want to lose you, okay?" Ally said, (really, she was just staring at Camila, she knew Normani wouldn't run away).

Camila sighed. "Yes."

Ally nodded. "Okay, we will get on the rides you want, as long as you ask and you are allowed to. And if you are tired, tell us and you can nap on the stroller."

Normani nodded her head, a huge smile on her face.

Ally gave each girl a backpack. "Do not take these backpacks off if you're not in a ride. They have our information in case you do get lost. If you can't find us, go to the nearest worker and ask for help. We are here to have fun, and we will."

Camila nodded her head, as she put her Tigger backpack on. She reached into the car and grabbed Nala. She placed the lion in the stroller.

Ally smiled at the help and unbuckled Lauren, picking her up and placing her in the stroller.

"Let's go," Dinah said, pushing Lauren, who was asleep with Nala.

Camila grabbed the stroller.

Normani reached up and grabbed Ally's hand.

They all walked to the entrance and showed the five tickets. Once inside, Normani started to cry.

Ally knelt down in front of her. "What's wrong?"

Normani hugged Ally, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so happy."

Ally smiled as she hugged Normani closer. She held Normani close, while the younger girl slowly calmed down.

Once Normani stopped crying, the small family went into the park.  
  
-

Lauren gasped, as she watched the show. She was sitting on Dinah's lap, and pointing at everything. She pointed to the huge Simba on the side.

"I see that," Dinah whispered, while Ally took pictures of the girl in awe.

Camila and Normani were singing on the side.

Lauren then let out a squeal when she heard one of her favorite songs. "Mommy!"

Dinah smiled softly. "Are you having fun?"

Lauren nodded her head, as she pointed to all the different characters.

-

Camila and Normani were in the TriceraTop Spin, (Normani wanted to be a big sister and wanted to get on the ride with Camila only) while Ally, Dinah and Lauren watched. (Lauren didn't want to get in any rides, which was okay with the mothers, the little girl looked adorable with the headphones and was always giggling.

Dinah and Ally were watching Camila and Normani pass by. The two girls would wave and giggle.

Dinah went to check on the little girl, but found the stroller empty.

"Where is Lauren?" Dinah asked with wide eyes.

Ally turned. "Wha-" She stopped when she saw something that caught her eye.

"Is that?"

"Yeah, it is."

Both women watched as Lauren walked back to them, pulling a person in a Timon costume towards them.

Lauren stopped in front of them. " _Timon, home_."

"Lauren, Timon can't go with us."

Lauren shook her head. She turned to the person in the costume and patted the stroller. " _Sit_ ," Lauren signed.

The person turned to Lauren, then the girl's mothers.

"Lauren, Timon has to stay here."

The little girl looked devastated. She looked ready to cry.

Timon knelt down in front of Lauren and opened his arms. Lauren walked into the Meerkat's arms. The costumed person rubbed the girl's back.

Timon leaned back and looked at Lauren. He blew a kiss, (Lauren looked confused).

Timon signaled for Lauren and her mothers to stay, and ran away. Lauren's eyes filled with tears, as she looked up at Ally.

The shorter of the two mothers hugged the girl.

Timon came back short after and crouched down in front of Lauren. He showed her his hand, and there was a tiny Timon keychain. Lauren stared with wide eyes. Timon offered the small Timon to Lauren, who slowly reached for it. She hugged it close.

Timon stood up and tipped an invisible hat, before walking away.

Lauren hugged the Timon.

-

_It's a world of laughter, a world of tears;_ _  
_ _It's a world of hopes and a world of fears;_ _  
_ _There's so much that we share,_ _  
_ _That it's time we're aware_ _  
_ _It's a small world, after all._

Dinah banged her head on the seat in front of her. Ally looked amused.

Camila and Normani were sitting in the front. Lauren and another little girl, who's mother asked if they could take their three year old daughter, were in the middle.

"Look," the girl said, pointing to the goats.

Lauren looked scared.

The girl looked sad. Lauren looked down at the keychain in her hand. She offered the Timon to the girl. (She felt bad for making the girl sad.)

"For me?"

Lauren nodded her head.

The girl took it and kissed Timon's head. She leaned over and kissed Lauren's cheek.

The little girl looked down. She grabbed Nala and hugged her.

The girl looked around.

"Havin' fun Lucy?" Camila asked, looking back at the girl.

Lucy nodded her head, as she held Timon with gentleness.

Lauren looked back to Lucy. She offered the girl a small smile. Lucy perked up. She reached over and held Lauren's hand until the end of the ride.

Lucy gave Lauren a hug and promised to take care of Timmy.  Lauren waved goodbye, before turning to her mothers.

Once Lauren was back in the stroller (she was tired and wanted to sleep), they went find good spots to watched the fireworks.

Lauren was asleep, the headphones on her ears because of the sound. Normani was sitting on Dinah's lap, and Camila on Ally's.

"T'ank you mama," Camila said, looking up at her.

Ally hugged the little girl, as the first firework went up in the sky. Normani awed, while Camila leaned back into Ally.

-

Normani and Lauren were asleep. Ally was driving, while Camila hummed softly to the music.

"Did you have fun Wally?"

Camila nodded her head. "Yes. Lots."

"What was your favorite part?"

"Being wit you."

"That was our favorite part too."

 


	25. Monkeys

****Ally looked up when she heard giggling. She frowned when she saw no one. She turned back to her paperwork, when she heard more giggling. She looked up with another frown.

"Tigger?"

She narrowed her eyes at the entry way of the kitchen, where she saw a naked four year old run across.

She shook her head, and was about to go back to her work, when a naked three year old ran across.

Before she could respond, a naked six year girl giggled as she ran across the entry way.

"I think I see three naked monkeys," Ally said, standing up.

"Hi Mama," Normani said, moving to stand in front of Ally.

"And where are your clothes?"

"Dey wan away," Camila answered, shrugging her shoulders.

Lauren peeked out, before walking in front of Ally. She turned, so her back was to Ally.

"Lauren?"

The three year old then wiggled her butt, while she giggled.

Camila grinned and turned, copying the younger girl, followed by Normani.

Ally was speechless, as her three little girls wiggled their butts to her. She let out a laugh, before shaking her head.

"First one to get dressed gets a double scooped ice cream," Ally said.

All the girls froze, before they all ran. They had left their clothes in the living room. She watched as Camila tried to put her underwear on first. Normani slipped her shirt on first. Lauren glared at her pants.

Normani was the first one dressed. Camila had her shirt backwards and shoes in the wrong feet. And Lauren, she had her underwear over her pants, and had gotten stuck with her shirt.

Ally took a quick picture and send it to Dinah. She helped Camila dressed right, before helping Lauren who was pouting.

Once they were done. "Let me put my things away, and then we'll go, yeah?"

The three girls nodded. Ally placed her paperwork away and met with the three girls at the front door. She smiled when she saw Lauren trying to put Leo's leash on him.

"Let's go get your treats now."

-

Normani  _couldn't_  sleep.

Why?

She was  _too_  excited.

Why?

It was  _her_  birthday.

She was seven.

 _Seven_!

Seven years old!

She hid her face when she heard footsteps run to her room. She closed her eyes, trying to fake her sleep.

The door started to open. Normani opened one eye to try peek at Lauren.

Her little sister was hugging Nala and her blanket, Leo walking in behind her, wagging his tail. She walked to the bed and poked Normani.

"Mani," Lauren whispered, poking her older sister.

Normani opened her eyes and faked a yawn.

Lauren grinned. "Mani."

"Yes Lo?"

"'py?"

Normani's eyes lit up. "It's my birthday."

Lauren nodded her head. "'py Mani, 'py."

"Wanna sleep with me?" Normani asked, causing Lauren to place Nala on the bed. She climbed onto the bed and curled up next to her older sister. (Leo followed her up on the bed.)

Normani pulled Lauren close. Lauren hugged Nala close, and closed her eyes. Normani smiled.

Having her sister at her side helped her fall asleep.

-

Dinah smiled as she stared at Lauren staring at the cake. Her eyes were zeroed in on it.

Dinah looked over at Ally, who was looking at all the girls.

"If anyone throws a piece of cake, they will stand in the corner for a time out. That includes you Dinah."

"You love me babe. You can't live without me," Dinah said, smirking.

"Mama," Lauren called out, pointing to the cake.

Ally smiled. "Dinah, get the candle."

The taller woman nodded and went to grab the 7 candle and a match box. Once it was on the cake and lit up, they (Camila, Dinah, and Ally) sang to Normani. (Lauren tried to get some of the icing, the cake memorizing her.)

Normani closed her eyes and blew out her candle.

After the cake was cut and handed out, they went to get Normani's presents. The newly seven year old opened her presents with a smile. She ran her hand through her new sweaters, shirts, and pants. She looked at the money she was given. She grinned at the two cards from her sisters. (Lauren colored a red heart, which Dinah drew before hand. And Camila did a sun with a smiley face.)

-

Saturday, a none working day to celebrate Normani's birthday. They went to Chuck E. Cheese, where Normani and Camila were having the time of their lives. (Lauren had a horrible beginning, as she cried when the big rat sang happy birthday to Normani.)

Lauren hugged Nala, while she stuck close to Dinah. (There was something calm about running her hand through Dinah's hair.) Dinah and Ally tried to get Lauren to get on one of the rides, but the girl would just start to cry. She wanted to be carried. There were too many people.

Camila giggled as she sat in a car with Barney. Normani was pedaling on the helicopter bike. She went over to the basketball courts and turned to Ally.

"Can you help me Mama?"

Ally smiled softly. "Of course."

Normani pressed her token card in the machine and waited for the basketballs to start rolling. She grabbed one and handed it to Ally, who tried to throw it in the basket. One by one, Normani handed Ally the basketballs. Ally wasn't great, but it was fun for both.

Camila was playing a bouncing game. She kept scanning her token card in and then press the button to see the ball bounce.

Lauren leaned over and pushed the button. The ball fell straight down, into the Jackpot hole.

Camila looked at the tickets, that just kept piling up. She looked up at Lauren with a grin.

"'gain Lolo, 'gain," Camila said, scanning the card.

Lauren pressed the yellow button. Camila pouted when the ball landed in the 50 hole. It wasn't jackpot.

Normani had so much fun. She liked the pizza. The cake was fun. Chuck E. was adorable. The games were fun.

While she stood in line with Ally and Camila, she looked over to see Lauren asleep with her head on Dinah's shoulder.

Camila and Normani got little toys with their tickets (they got some toys for Lauren too, but Ally made sure it was something that wasn't dangerous).

Once they were back at the car (with Lauren buckled in) and Camila in her seat, Normani hugged both her mothers.

"Thank you."

Ally and Dinah exchanged looks. Dinah crouched down in front of Normani.

"Baby, we will always make your birthday special. It's our job as your mothers, to make you happy and make sure you are loved."

"I'm loved," Normani whispered, a smile on her face. "I'm loved and I love you."

She hugged Dinah, then Ally again.

"We get to make Lauren's birthday special too?" Normani asked, looking up at Ally and Dinah.

"Of course."

"It's her first," Normani said, looking at the sleeping girl.

"You know, Mommy's birthday is next," Ally whispered.

"As long as I'm with all four of you, I'm okay," Dinah said, helping Normani into the car.

Normani grinned, as she looked down at her slinky. It was the best birthday ever.


	26. Sick

Dinah rubbed the girl's back. It was early in the morning. She had heard cries from Camila's room and little whimpers from Normani's. There was nothing from Lauren's.

"Sshh, you're okay. You're gonna be okay," she whispered, looking down at Camila who was leaning against the toilet. She was sitting on the ground, next to the girl, who was standing over it.

"It hurts Mommy," Camila cried, shaking her head.

"I know baby. But you'll feel better soon, I promise," Dinah whispered, tears in her eyes. She leaned over and with a cloth, wiped Camila's mouth.

"How is she?" Ally asked from the doorway.

Dinah looked up. "Ask again in an hour. How are Normani and Lauren?"

"Normani's stomach hurts and Lauren feels a little warm."

Dinah sighed. "It's the bug that's going around, isn't it?"

"Seems like it. Let's just hope they get better soon. And they won't need to go to the doctor."

Camila whimpered at the word,  _doctor_. Dinah pulled her onto her lap.

"I dun feel good Mama," Camila whispered, learning against Dinah, her face flushed from the fever.

Ally crouched down in front of her. She moved her hair off her face. "I know baby. You'll feel better soon."

Camila nodded.

"Do you feel like you're going to throw up?"

Camila shook her head, her eyes drooping.

Ally looked at Dinah, "I'll get a bath ready. Hopefully, it'll cool her down a bit."

Dinah nodded, as she held Camila close. "We're going to help you get better."

Camila let out a breath, nodding her little head.

"The bath is ready, I'll set some clothes for her and check on the other two."

Dinah leaned over and kissed Ally's lips. She picked Camila and slowly helped her out of her clothes and into the cool bath tub.

"S'cold Mommy," Camila said in a small voice.

Dinah nodded. "I know, but it'll help you feel better."

Camila nodded her little head, as she closed her eyes.

-

Lauren pushed her food away. She shook her head.

"You have to eat Lo," Ally whispered, touched the girl's warm forehead.

"No," Lauren whispered, shaking her head. She closed her eyes.

Ally looked at the soup. "Just a little more, then you can sleep." 

"No Mama," Lauren whined, leaning away.

She sighed and looked to Normani, who was staring at her own food. She sighed, knowing the two kids weren't going to eat. She grabbed the plates and put them on the counter. She helped Lauren onto the ground and then picked Normani up. She carried her to the couch. Normani quickly fell asleep.

Lauren sat on the ground, and hugged Leo.

Dinah walked into the living room.

"How's Mila?"

"She's getting better, she's asleep."

Ally looked down to see Lauren holding a movie. She grabbed it and looked at the title. " _The Spongebob Movie_. You want to see this?"

Lauren nodded. "'es."

"Let's up this on then," Ally said, moving to the DVD in the player.

Lauren turned to Dinah. She raised her hands. " _Cuddle?_ "

Dinah picked the girl up (carefully, as she was the only to have not thrown up yet). She sat on the couch and let Lauren sit on her lap. Lauren leaned back to Dinah, as the movie began.

"I'm going to go shower," Ally whispered, kissing Dinah's forehead.

She kissed Lauren's head, who giggled.

Ally went to shower, she checked on Camila before and after, the girl was asleep.

When she returned, she saw the television still on. Dinah and Lauren were both asleep, Leo was the only one still watching television. She went to check Normani, who felt warmer.

She looked at the time, seeing that it was time for the two really sick girls to take their medicine (Lauren wasn't sick enough to take medicine, they were hoping that the bug wouldn't get too bad for her).

She went to Normani first and gently woke her up.

"Mani," she whispered, rubbing the girl's arm.

Normani whined, but opened her eyes. She looked at the medicine cup filled with some liquid.

"I wanna sleep," Normani whispered, shaking her head.

"I know baby, but you have to drink this if you want to get better."

"What is it?"

"It's medicine."

"Medicine makes you feel better?" Normani asked, frowning.

"You've never had medicine? What happens when you or Lauren get sick?"

"The Martins locked the door. I had to take care of Lauren."

"And who took care of you?"

"No one."

Ally felt a flash of anger surge through her body at her daughters' former foster parents.

"Well, Mommy and I are here to take care of you and Lauren and Camila. And this is medicine. It's like magic, it gets your body stronger to fight off the evil germs," Ally whispered, as Dinah and Lauren were also on the same couch.

"There are evil germs inside of me?" Normani asked, her face filled with fear.

"There are little antibodies in your body protecting you. They are fighting the evil germs right now."

"Will it hurt me?"

Ally smiled at the innocent question. "No, it won't. This medicine will make the antibodies win."

"Promise?"

Ally nodded. "I promise. I want you to just drink this. Don't smell it."

Normani nodded, as she grabbed the cup. She drank it in one go, but made a face.

"It tastes yucky."

"I know baby, but it makes you feel better. You know what, I have the perfect movie for you," Ally said, standing up. "I'm going to give Mila her medicine, and then we'll watch a movie together, okay?"

Normani nodded, sitting up. She rubbed her nose.

Ally went to give Camila her medicine. Once that was done, she carried the girl and her laptop to the living room. She placed Camila on the couch and grabbed her laptop. She searched for a certain movie, and connected it to her television.

_Osmosis Jones._

Normani was captivated by the film. Camila, who was the sickest of the three, couldn't stay awake.

Ally held Camila close, as her own tiredness took over.

-

Dinah felt small slaps on her cheeks. She groaned as she woke up, seeing green eyes staring back at her.

Lauren smiled. "Mommy,  _food_."

"Do you feel better?"

Lauren nodded her head. Dinah placed her hand on the girl's forehead, it was still warm, but not to much. Lauren was probably going to be okay.

"Let's go start dinner, yeah?"

Lauren nodded her head.

Dinah, Lauren, Nala, and Leo went to the kitchen. Nala protected Lauren's seat, while Leo hung out under the table. Lauren would just grab things she could, and would hand them to Dinah, was preparing the soup (the mothers didn't want to give the girls something that would upset their stomaches).

Once Dinah placed all the bowls on the table, she told Lauren to wake Ally up, who would wake the two sick girls.

Lauren climbed onto the couch and walked to Ally. She then started to poke the older woman's cheek. "Mama, mama, mama, mama."

Ally opened her eyes and smiled, "Hey Lo."

" _Food._ "

"Dinner is ready?"

Lauren nodded, as she climbed off the couch. Lauren ran back and wrapped her arms around Dinah's leg.

Dinah picked the girl up and placed her on her chair. Dinah sat down next to Lauren. She smiled when she saw the two sluggish girls walk into the kitchen.

Ally walked in behind them. "How is Lauren?"

"Better, doesn't seem like she'll getting sick. How are the two?"

"Better to. I think they should be better by tomorrow."

Dinah smiled, as she started to help Lauren with the soup (they didn't want the girl to burn herself). 

Ally did the same with Camila and Normani.

That night when Camila and Normani went to bed, their fevers breaking. Lauren's fever was pretty non-existent.

Ally and Dinah made sure they were all tucked in, the baby monitors were on, especially in the two older girls' rooms, and went to bed.

"Let's hope they don't all get sick at the same time again," Dinah muttered, as she laid back, "we are so outnumbers. No more kids, right?"

"Three is enough."


	27. Sock

 

Dinah groaned as she felt someone body slams hers. She opened her eyes to see Camila on her. She grinned, seeing her middle child staring down at her. "What are you doing Monkey?"

"You old Mommy."

"Yes I am, but Mama is older," Dinah responded, watching as her daughter curled up at her side.

Camila giggled. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Camila."

Camila placed her head on her mother's chest and fell asleep. Dinah fell asleep not long after.

-

Lauren offered Dinah a small cupcake, but the little girl looked like she wanted to eat it.

"It would make me really happy if you had it," Dinah told the small girl, who grinned. She turned to the little girl, who clapped her hands. She grabbed the cupcake back and tried to shove the whole thing into her mouth, wrapper and all. Ally pulled it away and took the wrapper off. She split it in half and placed them in front of the little girl. Ally grabbed a sippy cup filled with milk, ready to give to Lauren if she needed it.

"Lauren, no one is going to take it from you," Ally whispered, staring at the girl, who looked up at Ally with her wide eyes.

Lauren puffed out her cheeks.

"Mommy, fow you," Camila said, handing Dinah a shoe box.

The birthday woman grabbed it and opened the box. She let out a laugh, when she saw what was inside. She reached inside and took out a single sock. "Does this go with my other sock?"

Camila nodded her head. "Yes."

Dinah shook her head, but placed the box in the table. She reached over and placed Camila on her lap. "Thank you, I love it."

Camila grinned, as she kissed her mother's cheek.

Lauren reached for the sippy cup and started to drink from it.

Normani walked to Dinah and placed a piece of paper on her lap. The older woman grabbed it and looked at it, a grin on her face.

"This is amazing," she told the little girl who perked up, "I love the use of color. I can feel the happiness and love."

Normani raised her arms and when placed on her Mommy's lap, curled up. "That's us."

Dinah wrapped an arm around her. "It is. It's our perfect family."

Normani turned to the picture. "Perfect. We're perfect."

"Yes we are. I love you."

"I love you Mommy."

"'ove Mommy," Lauren whispered, looking for more muffins.

Dinah and Ally looked at each other with grins on their faces. Ally pulled Lauren into a hug. "Lo, you learned a new word!"

Lauren nodded her head, pouting at the fact that the vanilla muffins were gone.

"We'll get you a new one."

Lauren nodded her head, as she leaned back.

-

"Lauren and Camila are down for their naps. Normani is watching  _The Princess and the Frog_. We have at least an hour," Ally said, staring at Dinah, who had her hands on her wife's waist.

"It's more than I need," Dinah told the other woman.

Ally raised an eyebrow and took a step back. "All  _you_  need?"

Dinah blinked a few times. "Well, yeah."

Ally smirked. She took a step between Dinah's legs and pressed her hand on her chest. She leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I'm in charge."

Dinah grinned. " _Sí_   _Mamí_."

Ally pressed her lips against Dinah. "Get naked babe, I'm going to show you a great time."

Dinah never undressed so quickly.

-

Normani knocked on the door. She could hear Lauren's whimpers. Camila was with her, keeping her company.

She reached up and turned the doorknob. The door opened and she walked inside.

"Mama, Lauren needs you," Normani said, walking into the room. She looked up at the two on the bed.

Dinah glared at Ally, who was blushing. She kept the blanket against her bare chest.

"Does Lauren need to be cleaned?"

Normani shook her head. "She's having a bad dream."

Ally quickly dressed under the comforter and rushed out of the room.

Normani turned to Dinah. "Can I sleep naked too? It gets hot at night."

Dinah just stared at her eldest daughter. "I-I'm not sleeping."

Normani frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I was celebrating my birthday?"

Normani blinked in confusion. "Okay."

Dinah let out a breath. "How about you go check on Lauren, I'll be there soon."

Normani nodded and ran out. She found Lauren in Ally's lap, leaning against her. "Boo Boo Bear okay?"

"Lauren is okay. How about we all go to a restaurant to celebrate your mommy's birthday?"

Normani nodded. She kissed Lauren's cheek, before running off.

-

"Two adults and three kids," Dinah said, smiling at the waitress. They were lead to a table. After placing Camila and Lauren on booster seats, they looked through the menus.

Normani, Lauren, and Camila all colored on their menus. When the server came around, Ally ordered chicken tenders for Camila, macaroni and cheese for Lauren, a kid's size burger for Normani, and a steak for herself. Dinah got a chicken meal.

"Did you have a good birthday Mommy?" Normani asked, her voice laced with innocence.

Dinah smiled at Ally. "It was perfect." She leaned over and kissed Ally's cheek.

"We're perfect," Normani said, nodding her head.

"And I'm wearing both socks," Dinah whispered, watching as Camila looked up.

"Weally?" Camila asked, her eyes wide.

Dinah nodded her head. "They are really comfortable. They are my favorite socks."

Camila went back to coloring, a smile on her face.

"Macaroni for the cutie pie," a new voice interjected. Lauren looked up to see the waitress looking down at her. Lauren let out a whine, as she looked for an escape.

"Mama," Lauren whispered, trying to get off the booster chair.

Ally gave the woman a small smile. "She panics around new people."

Dinah reach over to calm the girl down. Lauren relaxed when she felt Dinah's hand on her back.

The waitress nodded. "It's okay." She placed the plate in front of Lauren. She grabbed the chicken nugget plate. "Who got the dinosaurs?"

Camila raised her hand. "Me, p'ease and t'ank you"

The waitress placed the plate in front of her and smiled. She grabbed the kid's hamburger. "And this must belong to the beautiful girl."

Normani blushed.

The waitress gave the adults their respective plates before walking away.

Camila quickly started to eat her food. Normani grabbed her burger and took a bite. Lauren rubbed her eyes. She grabbed a spoon and started to eat her macaronis.

Dinah smiled at Ally, as she ate her food.

"Mommy," Lauren called out, holding her spoon. When she got Dinah's attention, Lauren ate the macaroni.

Dinah just smiled fondly.

"You're too cute for your own good," Dinah said, kissing the girl's cheek.

Lauren giggled as she ate her dinner.

"I love my family."

"And we love you," Ally responded.

-

"So, when do I get to return the favor? Dinah asked, looking at Ally. Both women were in bed, just staring at each other. They exchanged kisses, nothing else.

"Whenever we get alone time," Ally whispered, pressing her lips against Dinah's.

"We can ask someone to babysit."

Ally pulled away. "Anyone but your mother."

"Good point. I'll call Patricia. And maybe we can start planning Lauren's birthday."

"I can't wait for her birthday. But we do have to look for triggers. Maybe  _they_  celebrated her birthday," Ally said, turning so she was staring at the ceiling.

"I wish we could hurt them. Make them pay for what they did to  _our_  girls."

"As long as Lauren and Normani are loved and happy, we are making them pay."

Dinah pulled Ally so she was holding her. "Thank you for being my wife."

Ally smiled. "It's a struggle, but I've made it this far."

Dinah huffed. Ally leaned up and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too Ally. Even if you are mean to me."


	28. Cake

 

"Oh my god!" Dinah exclaimed, as she ran away from a tiny Nala. The tiny lion was running after her, giggling. "Ally save me!"

The little Nala stopped and turned to Ally. She let out a small roar.

Ally turned to Dinah. "She's going to eat me. You're on your own. Anyways, this little monkey needs a bath."

"Bye Lolo," Camila said, waving her little hand.

Lauren climbed onto the couch and jumped onto Dinah, who fell.

"Oh no, the lion is going to eat me!"

Lauren giggled. She reached over and gently bit Dinah's neck like a lion. Dinah cried out and then just slumped on the ground, dead.

Lauren took a step back and ran after Leo.

Dinah pushed herself back up and smiled. Lauren's birthday was soon and they were preparing for it.

Dinah wondered if the Martins ever celebrated Lauren's birthday, and hoped they didn't. She knew if they did, it would have ruined the day for her.

Lauren moved to lay down next to Dinah, who held her close.

"'ove Mama, 'ove."

"I love you Lo," Dinah repeated, smiling.

-

Dinah walked in to the kitchen, each Camila and Lauren koala hugging her legs. Normani followed behind with Nala.

"All right Monkeys, time to get off."

Lauren shook her head and hugged Dinah's left leg tighter. "No," Lauren whispered.

"Then you won't get to see your birthday cake," Dinah said.

Upon hearing the word, Lauren let go and ran to her chair. She raised her arms for her older mother to place her on her booster chair. Her eyes widened as she looked at her Lion King themed birthday cake. There were also Lion King themed cups, plates and napkins. She looked up at her mothers. " _Mine?_ "

Dinah smiled. "It's for you."

" _All mine_?" Lauren signed, looking up at her taller mother.

"You won't finish it all," Dinah told her.

Lauren gave her a look, saying,  _are you sure?_

Ally decided to butt in before Lauren could accept the challenge. "Don't you want your sister to have some?"

Lauren shrugged. She watched as Dinah placed the four candles on the cake.

"Mommy," Lauren called, pointing to the fire. She made a sizzling sound.

Ally nodded her head. "Yeah, it burns."

Lauren nodded her head.

"Mama," Camila called, sitting on her chair.

"Yes Tigger, you'll cake later. Lauren just has to make her wishes."

Lauren nodded her head, even though she didn't know about the wishes.

"Mama, 'py," Lauren said, pointing to herself.

"How old are you Boo Boo Bear?"

Lauren looked down at her hand. She held up two fingers. "Mani."

"No Lo, you're four," Normani corrected, holding up four fingers.

Lauren huffed. She turned to her mothers who were smiling.

They started to sing to Lauren, who's eyes were on the cake. She wasn't paying any attention to her family. All she wanted was that cake.

"Blow out the candles Lauren," Ally said, holding Lauren who leaned in.

Lauren took in a deep breath. She held it in for a second, before letting it out, blowing out the candles.

Lauren clapped her little hands when the fire was extinguished.

Dinah took the candles out and cut the cake, giving Lauren the first slice. The little girl ignored the fork and just used her hands to eat the cake.

Camila and Normani got cake soon after. They ate their slices.

"Mama," Lauren called out, extending her empty plate.

"You're already done?"

Lauren nodded her head.

Dinah smiled and placed more cake on the girl's plate. Lauren squealed as she got her new cake slice. (The little toys on the cake were also placed on a napkin for Lauren to play later with.)

-

After the cake, the family of five went to the living room for Lauren to open her presents. From her sisters, she got a toy (a rope) to play with, with Leo. Dinah's parents got her coloring books and crayons. Ally's parents got her a few shirts. Dinah got Lauren a stuffed puppy that looked just like Leo so she'd have him around. Ally got Lauren some new shoes.

After getting help with putting on her new light up shoes, Lauren would just jump. She'd giggle every time the lights were light up.

Lauren then just ran away, giggling. Camila ran to her room to get her light up shoes to match with her little sister.

Normani turned to Dinah and Ally. "Lauren is really happy."

Ally and Dinah turned to the girl. "You and Lauren deserve to be happy."

"Thank you," Normani whispered.

Dinah crouched down in front of Normani. "It's our job, you don't have to thank you. You being happy is thanks enough."

Normani jumped into her arms.

Camila ran into the living room.

"Mila, your shoes are on the wrong feet again," Ally said, walking to her middle child.

Camila just giggled and sat on the ground.

-

Lauren hugged Ally tighter as her mother sat on the slide. Leo was at the other end, barking at them.

"No," Lauren whispered, her eyes clenched tight. She'd shake her head.

"We'll go down very quickly, then you can play tag, okay?"

Lauren nodded her head, tightening her hold. Ally pushed herself, going down the slide. Ally laughed when Leo attacked them. Lauren opened her eyes and wiggled out of Ally's arms. She ran Camila, who was on the swing. Leo barked as he ran after her.

Lauren tapped Camila's knee and ran away. Normani, who was on the play structure stopped running to the slide.

"Cami is it!" she shouted, as she ran to the slide and ran towards a tree.

Camila's eyes widened as she jumped off the swing. She ran after Normani and Lauren.

Ally and Dinah sat by a picnic. Dinah pulled Ally onto her lap.

Lauren let out a loud squeal. Camila was running after her.

"Do you remember when I brought Normani and Lauren home?" Dinah asked, placing her chin on her wife's shoulder.

"Normani was scared that we'd hurt her and Lauren. Lauren was just scared."

"Look at them now," Dinah whispered.

Leo was running after Normani who was laughing like a little maniac. Lauren was running after Camila.

-

Normani opened her eyes as she felt her body shake. She saw her baby sister standing in front of her.

"Lauren?"

"Mani, Manibe-Manibeaw," Lauren whispered, patting the bed.

Normani smiled and moved closer to the wall. She watched as Lauren, Nala, and Leo climbed onto the bed. Leo went to the end of the bed. Lauren and Nala curled up against Normani.

Normani kissed Lauren's cheek. "I love you Lauren."

"'ove Manibeaw," Lauren whispered, smiling softly.

Normani wrapped her arms around her little sister. She fell asleep holding her little sister.


	29. Oops

****Dinah smiled at the pancakes. She turned to Normani and handed her a cup of orange juice. She gave Camila a plate of cookies. She was about to grab the pancakes when she felt her pants pulled. She looked down to see Lauren look up at her.

" _I help?_ " Lauren signed, her green eyes shining.

Dinah looked around, before grabbing some napkins. She offered it to Lauren who grabbed them and hugged the napkins.

"So lets go surprise Mama, yeah?"

Dinah lead the small line. She quietly pushed the door open to see Ally still asleep. She lead her daughters into the room. She placed the plate of pancakes on the bedside table and gently shook Ally awake.

Ally opened her eyes and smiled at her wife.

Dinah helped Ally sit up.

"Oops," Lauren muttered, as all the napkins slipped out of her arms. She looked down, then up at her mothers, then back down at the napkins before picking them up.

Dinah shook her head fondly. She turned to Ally. "Happy birthday baby," Dinah whispered, smiling softly, "we made you breakfast."

"Surprise Mama," Normani said, offering her mother the orange juice.

"Cookies Mama," Camila told her, offering her the cookie.

Lauren took a step forward. All the napkins slipped out of her arms. "Oops."

Ally laughed, shaking her head. "I love you guys."

Lauren picked up all the napkins and placed them on the bed. She gave Ally a grin. "'py Mama, 'py."

Dinah shook her head. "Go brush your teeth, we'll take your breakfast to the table."

Ally kissed their foreheads and went to the bathroom. Dinah looked down at the girls.

"Let's get this back to the kitchen, we'll eat together."

Camila and Normani turned and walked out. Lauren grabbed the napkins and followed. Dinah walked behind her. She shook her head when Lauren got distracted by Leo and dropped the napkins.

"Oops."

-

Ally looked at her hands. A glove on each one. She looked over at Camila who looked proud of herself.

"Happy Mama?"

Ally nodded her head. "Yeah, both my hands are now warm."

Camila grinned. "I have bes'es' Mama an' Mommy."

"And we have the best three little girls," Dinah responded, hugging Camila. She looked over when she felt Lauren pull her shirt. She grinned when she saw Lauren point to Leo. "And the best dog."

" _Leo_."

"Yes Leo."

"'eo."

Lauren giggled as she clapped.

Dinah sat down next to Ally and wrapped her arms around her wife. "I love you."

Ally turned and kissed Dinah's lips.

"Ew," Camila giggled, covering her eyes with both hands.

"Oh, that's ew?" Ally asked, grinning.

Camila nodded her head.

Ally stood up, and chased Camila, who ran away.

Dinah was going to chase after them when Normani sat on her lap. "Hi Mommy."

"Hey Normani, comfy?"

Normani nodded her head and leaned back.

Lauren was patting Leo's head, whispering "'eo."

"Mommy no!" Camila squealed.

Dinah wrapped her arms around her daughter, hugging her.

-

Ally fell back on her bed, Dinah grinning.

"At least no one bothered us this time," Dinah said, as she laid on her side and stared at Ally's face.

"You locked the door right?" Ally questioned, covering herself with her comforter.

"Yeah, of course I did. I'm not stupid," Dinah said, smirking, before she felt a slap on her shoulder. "Ow."

"Are you calling  _me_  stupid?" Ally asked, glaring at her wife.

Dinah's eyes widened. "Of course not! I'm just saying, you know what, forget I said anything."

Ally nodded her head. "That's better."

Dinah leaned over and gently kissed Ally. "I love you. Marrying you was the first best thing to ever happen to me. I don't see me doing this with anyone else."

Ally melted. She smiled at Dinah. "I love you more whenever you say things like that."

"I'm going to warm up a bath and then we are going to have a small movie night with our girls, yeah?"

"That sounds perfect."

-

Camila looked down at the paper. "Dis is good?" she asked Normani, who was making her own card.

Normani smiled seeing the content. "It's good. Mama is going to like it."

Camila nodded her head. She loved having Normani in her life. She loved having a big sister. She loved being a big sister. She just loved her family.

She looked over to see Lauren pressed her blue covered hands on a piece of paper. It was covered with hand prints (all Lauren's). She looked proud of her work.

"Das weally good Lolo."

Lauren looked up and grinned. She reached over and pressed her hand on Camila's card.

Normani's eyes widened as she froze.

Camila stared at her 'ruined' card, before putting her hand in the red paint and pressed her palm on the card. "Nani, go."

Normani covered her palm with green paint and pressing it on the card.

Camila nodded her head. "Better."

"Movie night!" Dinah called out, causing the girls to grab their cards and run out.

They all stopped in front of Ally and Dinah. They gave Ally the cards.

Normani's card had 'Happy Birthday' in big letters and a birthday cake.

Camila's card had five stick people and a stick dog. There were hearts everywhere and the three girl's handprints.

Lauren's card was just covered in blue paint (the handprints blurring into each other.)

"This are lovely. I'm going to let them dry and then we'll hang them on the fridge, yeah?"

The three girls nodded.

-

The movie marathon was over. Lauren and Camila were asleep. Normani was curled up with Ally, both finishing  _Balto_.

"Ready for bed?" Dinah whispered, her arms being pressed down by the two sleeping girls.

"C-can we sleep with you?" Normani asked in a small voice.

Ally nodded her head. "We can have a sleep over."

"Yay!"

Lauren let out a small whimper as she snuggled closer to Dinah.

"Why don't you go put your pajamas on and then go to our room?" Dinah suggested, before turning to the two sleeping girls, "we have to get these two sleeping monkeys ready for bed too."

Normani nodded her head and ran to her room.

Ally picked Lauren up. "Meet you at our room?"

Dinah nodded her head.

Dinah helped a half asleep Camila and then lead her to their room. The little girl climbed onto the bed and under the covers, falling back asleep. Normani curled up next to her younger sister.

Dinah waited for Ally, who walked in with Nala. Lauren followed behind her, Leo in her arms.

Leo slipped out of her arms. She stared with wide eyes. "Oops?"

Dinah rolled her eyes and picked the girl up. She placed Lauren on the bed, and the girl quickly took Nala from Ally and rushed to curl up next to her oldest sister.

Dinah turned to Ally. "Hope you had a good birthday," she whispered, not wanting to wake up the sleeping girls.

"It was perfect."

"Mama, sh," Camila muttered, hiding her face.

Ally rolled her eyes, before giving Dinah one last kiss. She went to her side of the bed and made herself comfortable.

"Goodnight everyone."

"Night Mama," Normani whispered.

"Nigh' Mama, Mommy," Camila muttered.

"'eo."

The puppy raised his head, before letting it fall back down, going back to sleep.

"Good night girls."

 


	30. 'allos

 

Lauren sighed, as she pressed herself against her mother. She had 'snuck' into her mothers' room while they were sleeping. She hugged Nala tighter. (Leo was with Normani, keeping the girl company.)

"When did little Roo climb on our bed?" her Mama asked.

Lauren scrunched up her face.

"I don't know. Was it magic?" Dinah questioned, as she poked Lauren's stomach.

Lauren giggled, shaking her head.

"Should we be scared?" Ally played along, gasping.

"Mama," Lauren called out, still giggling.

"Good morning baby," Ally said, poking Lauren's stomach.

Giggling, Lauren hid her face behind Nala. "'allo."

Dinah shook her head. "I love it when you do that."

"'allo Mommy," Lauren said, snuggling to her side.

"We have to get up," Dinah said, looking down at the girl.

"No Mommy, no," Lauren said, shaking her head.

"Mani has to go to school," Ally told her youngest.

"Manibeaw?"

"Yeah, how about you wake her up huh? She'd be happy to see you first thing in the morning."

Lauren nodded her head. She climbed off the bed and ran out the room.

"Now that she's gone," Dinah said, turning to wife.

Before Dinah could kiss Ally, little footsteps rushed back to the room. They turned to see Lauren run back.

"What's wrong baby?" Ally asked, looking at the girl who was looking at the bed.

Lauren ran to the bed and climbed back on. She grabbed Nala and gave her a kiss. She placed the lion back on the bed and signed, " _Sorry_."

Lauren climbed off the bed with Nala and ran back out.

Dinah looked at Ally and laughed.

-

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Ms. Shay opened her classroom door. She looked down and saw two familiar girls.

"Ms. Camila, Ms. Lauren," she said, smiling down at the little girl.

Camila grinned. "Hi Ms. Shay, say hi Lolo."

Lauren, who was hiding behind Camila peeked over her shoulder, "'allo."

Ms. Shay internally awed, before turning to the older of the two. "And where are your parents?"

"With Nani and Ms. Kehlani." (Normani's second grade teacher.)

Ms. Shay nodded her head. "You're visiting?"

Camila winked. "Wan'ed to see you."

Ms. Shay narrowed her eyes. "You sleek little girl."

Camila blew the teacher a kiss before turning and walking away, Lauren following behind like a baby duck follows their mother.

"That girl is going to break hearts," Ms. Shay muttered, rolling her eyes.

-

Lauren hummed as she sat at the bottom of the slide. Normani was playing with her friends, her parents were talking to Ms. Kehlani. Camila was following Becky around. Nala was on her lap.

"Hi," she heard someone say, causing Lauren to look up.

She saw a girl standing over her. She was one of Normani's friends.

Lauren took a shaky breath, looking around for someone familiar (her mothers, Normani, Camila, or Becky).

"I'm Bebe, you're Lauren right? Mani's baby sister?"

Lauren closed her eyes and hugged Nala tighter.

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

Lauren whimpered.

"Lauren?" Lauren opened her eyes when she heard another voice. She launched herself into her sister's arms. "Lo, what's wrong?"

Lauren shook her head, her arms around Normani.

"I just wanted to say hi," Bebe said, pouting.

Normani sighed, as she wrapped an arm around her little sister. "She's shy."

Lauren let out a breath, her body relaxing just a bit.

"Can you say hi Lo?"

Lauren tensed up. She shook her head.

"Lo, you know Bebe," Normani whispered, looking down at the girl.

Lauren looked up at Normani and shook her head.

"It's okay," Bebe said, shrugging. "She'll say hi when she can."

Normani gave her a small smile, before turning to Lauren, who looked like she wanted to cry. "It's okay Lo, want to go bug Cami?"

Lauren shook her head, pressing her face against Nala.

"Let's go take you to Mommy," Normani whispered, taking the four year old to her mothers.

Once in Dinah's lap, Lauren fell asleep. She felt safe in those arms.

-

Normani was sitting on her mother's bed, looking through a picture book. She had a fond smile on her face.

"Do you like the new ones?" Ally asked, moving to sit next to her oldest daughter.

Normani nodded her head, when she sees a picture of herself as a baby. There were some pictures of her from new born to about two. Normani's former social worker had kept a folder of baby pictures of her. Dinah and Ally worked to get their hands on them for her and themselves. They put them in a book that had Camila's baby pictures. Unfortunately, Lauren didn't have any pictures of herself as a baby, having been with the Martins shortly after her birth after her birth parents gave up all their rights. Dinah and Ally were working hard on taking as many pictures of Lauren to show her when she got older.

Normani stopped on the picture of her birth family. It was taken shortly after her birth, she was in her mother's arms while her birth father stood off on the side, his eyes glued on his wife and new born daughter.

Normani looked up when she felt Ally wipe her tears.

"It's okay to miss them, I know you love them and they love you."

"I'm happy here," Normani whispered, looking at the photo.

"We're happy you're here too. You complete us," Ally told the girl.

"I wish they didn't die," Normani continued, looking up at Ally.

"I know baby," Ally said, pulling Normani into her lap. "I love you so much. I know you wish they were still your parents. And it's okay, they loved you and that is all we want for you, to be surrounded by love."

"You're not mad?"

"We could never be mad," Ally whispered, hugging her. "we love you too much to ever be mad because of that. They were good people, they were great parents to you."

Normani nodded her head. She leaned back against Ally.

Before anything else could be said, two pairs of footsteps rushed into the room. They looked up to see two freshly bathed, naked girls ran into the room, giggling.

Dinah ran behind them, out of breath and soaked with water.

"These, two, monkeys won't let me, clean them," she panted, leaning against the doorway, trying to catch her breath.

Ally turned to Camila and Lauren who were two giggling messes.

"Mommy s-s-s'ow," Lauren stuttered, her little body shivering from the cool air.

"Yeah, Mommy is slow," Camila agreed, sticking her tongue out at her mother.

"Better put that away before I cut it off," Dinah threatened, causing Lauren to gasp.

Camila narrowed her eyes. "Make me."

Dinah ran after Camila who ran out the room. Lauren turned to Ally and Normani, her eyes wide.

" _Cold_ ," Lauren signed, trembling.

"Let's get you warmed up," Ally said, placing Normani on the bed and walking up to Lauren, who raised her arms. The little girl tried to use Ally's arms for warmth.

"Get back here!"

"No!"

Normani shook her head, before turning the page, finding her favorite picture in the book. It was taken shortly after Normani and Lauren's adoption was official. It was the first picture the five took as a family.

It was the beginning of forever for her. For all of them.


End file.
